K On! GeneX
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Las chicas del club original se han graduado ya, pero para Azusa Nakano aun resta todo un año en la preparatoria, tiempo en el que tendra que superar muchas cosas para mantener vivo el club que sus amigas salvaron... O.C./ Continuacion.
1. Live 1

Live 1: Tercer Grado.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron lentamente con la tenue luz de la mañana, mechones de su azulada cabellera cubrían su rostro que aun se escondía entre las cobijas de su cama, cobijas a las cuales se aferraba como lo hace a sus sueños… pero esa mañana era diferente, sería su primer día sin ver esas sonrisas, esos rostros, a esas chicas cuyo retrato enmarcado elegantemente mantenía en la repisa a un lado de su cama… este sería el primer día de tercer grado en la preparatoria para Azusa Nakano.

La delicada niña se levanto de la cama lentamente sabedora que aun le restaba tiempo para llegar a la escuela. Con la misma delicadeza de siempre tomo un baño y arreglo su cabello con sus acostumbradas largas coletas. Mientras lo hacia se miraba al espejo pensando en lo mucho que le disgustaba el hecho de que todos creyeran que era una simple muñeca japonesa de cabello largo y lacio… pero a pesar de los comentarios de los demás Azusa no podía negar lo mucho que apreciaba su cabellera.

El desayuno de la chica fue breve y el momento de partir hacia la escuela llego finalmente. La chica tomo su mochila de la cual colgaba el pendiente que sus amigas le habían comprado durante su viaje escolar, al igual que también su guitarra Muttan que siempre la acompañaba a ese club tan extraño al que se había unido y del cual a partir de ahora seria la presidenta. Sin más que hacer en su hogar por ahora y con el tiempo justo con sus planes la chica se encamino a la escuela. Su paso por las calles fue rápido, aunque no lo aparentaba pero el entusiasmo la desbordaba nuevamente como en el pasado…

Todo en la escuela parecía idéntico a como lo había dejado en el curso anterior desde la estatua del director hasta la multitud en la entrada de todas las chicas que deseaban ver cuál sería su grupo para este nuevo periodo… nada parecía haber cambiado… la única diferencia notable hasta ese momento es que nadie la había abrazado, no había presenciado ninguna broma o escuchado alguna historia de terror ridícula. Resultaba claro que sus sempai ya no estaban ahí.

-¡Azusa- san!- escucho la peli azul. La voz inequívoca y proveniente de la hermana de una de sus sempai: la castaña Hirasawa Ui quien saludaba enérgicamente y venia acompañada de una mucho menos enérgica y casi somnolienta Suzuki Jun. Ambas chicas se mostraban al igual que todo lo demás sin ningún cambio significativo, Ui vistiendo el uniforme de manera impecable y su coleta alta y atada de manera usual al igual que su amigable y tierno comportamiento. Mientras que Jun con su característico toque de ligero desinterés y sus dos coletas a los lados de su crespa cabellera.

-Las vacaciones no fueron suficientes…- se quejaba Jun mientras bostezaba.

-¿Y cómo está Yui Sempai?- pregunto Azusa a Ui. La chica intentaba ocultar su curiosidad, pero esta la desbordaba en su mirada al punto de incomodar a la castaña quien respondió la pregunta con un rostro dulce y lleno de lágrimas que la hacían ver aun más tierna.

-Esta mañana se levanto temprano y se fue a la universidad… y no pidió mi ayuda para nada…-

-¿Pero eso está bien no?... digo que Yui sempai actué como… una chica madura- Añadió Azusa intentando calmar un poco a su amiga quien parecía más una mamá preocupada que una hermana menor. La peli azul menciono sus palabras con cierto tono de incertidumbre pues ni ella se imaginaba a su amiga actuando de manera madura e intelectual.

-¿Y en qué grupo están?- pregunto Jun desinteresada de la conversación que mantenían Azusa y Ui. Al buscar en las listas las tres apreciaron sin mucha sorpresa como nuevamente el pasado se rehusaba a cambiar y las costumbres de las personas se mantenían igual.

-Buenos días soy Yamanaka Sawako, la profesora de música de la preparatoria y este año seré la profesora asignada para el grupo 3-2- menciono la profesora de piel clara y cabello rojizo, sus ojos eran hermosos y su figura era delicada y gentil. Su belleza y su reconocida amabilidad la hacen muy popular entre los alumnos y profesores además de ser muy buena con diversos instrumentos y tener una hermosa voz… el rostro de Azusa, Ui y Jun mostraba muy poca sorpresa ante el hecho de que las tres hayan terminado en el mismo grupo bajo la tutela de la profesora cuya verdadera naturaleza perezosa y salvaje era bien conocida por los miembros del club de música ligera.

-Justo cuando me alegraba de haber tenido suerte y haber quedado en el mismo grupo de mis amigas nuevamente… descubro que en realidad fui víctima de la pereza de mi profesora quien me añadió a su grupo seguramente para no tener que memorizar tantos nombres…- pensaba Azusa algo decepcionada, había conseguido lo que quería pero no como ella deseaba.

Las horas de las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Ui siempre atenta y tomando buenos apuntes mientras que Jun estaba en su propio universo dibujando en su cuaderno ante la molestia de la profesora Sawako quien noto a la chica de inmediato al estar sentada en la primera fila. Azusa por su parte observaba el paisaje por la ventana ahora que su lugar se lo permitía al estar en la penúltima banca del salón junto a la ventana y justo detrás de ella su amiga Ui quien a pesar de la atención no podía ocultar su felicidad al ocupar el mismo sitio que su hermana alguna vez utilizo.

Durante el almuerzo las tres chicas observaron como los diversos clubes del instituto buscaban desde el primer día atraer nuevos miembros a sus filas. Ui y Jun no quisieron mencionar nada, pero notaron el rostro de preocupación de Azusa quien ahora estaba sola en el club de música ligera y tendría que conseguir tres nuevos miembros de alguna manera para continuar con lo que sus amigas habían salvado hace tres años.

Las chicas de primero se notaban desconcertadas ante la enorme cantidad de propaganda que repartían en los corredores de la escuela, algunos de manera muy original y llamativa mientras que otras simplemente por su discreción llamaban la atención de las novatas y ninguna parecía tener interés en un club como aquel del que Azusa era presidenta.

Las clases continuaron y tanto Jun como Ui se mostraban preocupadas por Azusa quien se había mantenido todo el almuerzo callada y evadiendo el tema del club. La mirada de la niña miraba hacia el horizonte de manera distraída, mirada que incluso la profesora Sawako noto pero esta no llamo la atención de la niña al saber a la perfección lo que tenía en la mente.

Las clases habían terminado y Azusa salió del salón sin prestar atención a nada, subió lentamente esos escalones emblemáticos y abrió la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda, aquel salón que alguna vez estaba lleno de sonrisas, dulces y té ahora estaba vacío y solo Ton la tortuga mascota del club estaba ahí esperando a que alguien apareciera. Azusa se acerco a los lugares de sus compañeras y los miro con nostalgia pensando en cómo estarían sus sempai ahora que habían sido separadas de ella.

La peli azul sonrió pensando en lo lindo y tierno que era la rubia Mugi, en lo unidas que eran y lo mucho que a su vez Ritsu hacia sufrir a Mio… en lo torpe pero linda que podía llegar a ser Yui y lo mucho que le molestaba pero que a su vez extrañaba sus abrazos. Los recuerdos sobrepasaban su capacidad y su ánimo y a pesar de pensar en los problemas que tendría a partir de ahora y de cómo atraer nuevos miembros la peli azul simplemente deseaba tocar algo con su guitarra y tal vez probar el dulce sabor del acostumbrado té después de la escuela.

Las notas de la roja guitarra de Azusa eran lentas y hasta algo tristes, pero al final siempre terminaba recordando algo que hacía que el ritmo cambiara y la triste melodía se transformaba lentamente en una versión simple de una de las canciones creadas por sus amigas.

El sonido de la puerta del salón de música interrumpió los sonidos de la guitarra de Azusa quien observo cómo sus dos amigas entraban en el lugar.

-Azusa hay una persona que desea unirse al club de música ligera- menciono Jun refiriéndose a sí misma.

-Dos personas de hecho- Añadió Ui.

La sorpresa se apodero de la peli azul que de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada del salón de música observando hacia afuera.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto la chica al no observar a nadie.

- ¿De verdad eres idiota o solo lo haces a propósito?...Nosotras nos uniremos- respondieron asombradas ambas chicas ante la reacción de Azusa… no cavia duda que la chica había heredado sin querer muchas de las costumbres y comportamientos exenticos e infantiles del anterior club de música.

Ui tocaría el órgano momentáneamente mientras que Jun se mantendría con el bajo al igual que solía hacerlo en el club de Jazz. Las tres chicas realizaron un pequeño ensayo que mostraba lo armonioso que podían llegar a ser las tres juntas… pero aun así les faltaba algo importante.

-¡Chicas tomemos té!- menciono Sawako entrando súbitamente en el cuarto del club interrumpiendo el ensayo. Las miradas de Jun y Ui se desviaron hacia Azusa quien a pesar de haberse prometido ser fuerte, ante la proposición de Sawako estaba al borde del llanto, lo cual la hacía ver aun más tierna de lo usual.

Las tres chicas con su profesora se reunieron nuevamente en la mesa donde era la acostumbrada fiesta del té. Azusa conservaba su tasa característica mientras que Sawako había levado otras tres para ella y las dos chicas recién llegadas ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

-¿Cómo sabia que nos uniríamos al club? Pregunto Jun mientras observaba el té preparado por Ui.

-Supuse que no dejarían sola a Azusa y decidí venir preparada, así que es mejor que estemos de acuerdo en quien va a traer aperitivos para cada día- menciono la profesora dejando completamente a un lado la delicadeza que la caracterizaba en el salón de clases.

-… No deberíamos mejor pensar en la música o en cosas relacionadas con las actividades del club…- pregunto Jun con un tono serio. La chica ya se había hecho una idea de lo que el club de música ligera hacia con su tiempo pero nunca espero que inclusive la profesora estuviera mucho más interesada en los dulces que en la música.

-¡La hora del té es tan importante como la música!, ¡es una tradición milenaria pasada de generación en generación por el club de música ligera!- exclamo Sawako… claramente más interesada en seguir utilizando el club como un lugar para comer dulces y relajarse.

-Yo preparare galletas para mañana- menciono Ui consintiendo la opinión de Sawako quien aceptaba la proposición de la misma manera alegre. Jun se mantenía al margen intentando no resaltar demasiado sin embargo el comportamiento de su profesora aunado con el de Ui se le hacía demasiado infantil y ridículo, como si Ui hubiera decidido cuidar de su profesora ahora que su hermana quería hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

La profesora Sawako continuaba sentada en el lugar de siempre, Ui había tomado el lugar de su hermana y Jun el de Mio mientras que la peli azul y nueva presidenta Azusa ocupaba el lugar de la anterior presidenta Ritsu. La escena que la chica presenciaba le recordaba a los viejos tiempos… pero era innegablemente diferente. Ella no deseaba admitirlo demasiado pero en verdad todo había cambiado y por el bien del club ella también debía hacerlo.

-¡Basta!- grito Azusa poniendo orden entre el sorprendido grupo de chicas – El club de música ligera no es una cafetería y no deberíamos estar decidiendo quien va a traer dulces sino como atraer a un miembro más al club antes de que termine el mes, de lo contrario el club será suspendido- menciono imponiendo su nueva autoridad en el club ante la mirada aun atónita de las chicas.

-Azusa- chan, eso déjamelo a mí- menciono Sawako con su sonrisa malévola enmarcando su rostro.

-¿Tiene algo en mente profesora?- pregunto Ui con tono de inocencia.

-Algo así, no se preocupen demasiado por eso- añadió la profesora.

La hora del té después de clases llego nuevamente al día siguiente y las tres chicas terminaron tomando el té y holgazaneando como las predecesoras solían hacerlo… el ritmo del club era muy relajado aunque la justificación del día de hoy era el plan de la profesora.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito la profesora al entrar al salón nuevamente en el salón, de inmediato tomo su lugar y le menciono a Ui que ella deseaba un té con leche.

-¡Cual es el plan profesora!- grito Azusa desesperada y cansada de el grado en que las cosas se estaban relajando, incluso con ella al mando del club.

-Paciencia Azusa, aquí esta- menciono la profesora mientras azotaba en la mesa un expediente bastante grueso, incluso con fotografías. Las chicas observaron lo que la profesora había hecho durante todo el día…

-¿Profesora… esto acaso no podría ser catalogado como acoso?- pregunto seriamente Jun.

-Créanme, conozco a las de su tipo- respondió Sawako mientras las chicas observaban las fotografías y el "informe" que la profesora había preparado.

-Hayashi Asuka de primer año, pelirroja y de ojos azules quien pertenece al grupo de 1-2, muy atenta con los profesores pero muy tímida, una vez que tratas con ella es muy dulce y tierna… parece un sueño pero yo sé que no lo es- mencionaba Sawako mientras las cuatro chicas del club de música ligera se escondían detrás de un muro y espiaban a la novata quien caminaba tiernamente por los corredores de la escuela.

-¿Ella? pero si no parece tener nada de especial además de lo que acabas de mencionar- replico Azusa.

-Tiene otra característica- respondió Sawako.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Ui.

-Se vería muy linda con un taje de sirvienta-

Las miradas de las chicas se concentraron en la sonrisa soñadora de su profesora quien soñaba despierta en el posible atuendo que podía hacerle a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Quieres un nuevo miembro para el club o solo quieres tener alguien a quien disfrazar a gusto?- pregunto Azusa algo molesta.

-Disculpen… ¿se les ofrece algo?- pregunto una dulce voz que era demasiado tierna para cualquiera, se trataba de la pelirroja que miraba fijamente a las chicas del club. El alboroto que las chicas creaban era demasiado para no ser notado y ya que la chica era la única que estaba en el corredor en ese momento resultaba obvio que la estaban siguiendo a ella.

Al instante todas se pusieron nerviosas sin saber que hacer al tener frente a ellas a la chica que derrochaba ternura. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo ondeaba con el viento y su uniforme estaba impecable.

-¿Dime hay algo que quieras decirme?- pregunto la chica refiriéndose a Azusa.

La peli azul volteo y se percato que todas se habían hecho hacia atrás dejándola a ella al frente y con todo el problema, el malentendido y la responsabilidad.

-… ¡Perdón por espiarte! Es solo que… nos preguntábamos si… ¡¿quieres entrar en el club de música ligera?- pregunto casi gritando la nerviosa peli azul.

El rostro de la pelirroja mostro sorpresa por un instante… se mantuvo asombrada pero no dijo ni una palabra por un largo tiempo. Azusa pensaba que tal vez se había metido en algún problema la mencionar que la estaban espiando y que podría tachada de algún tipo de acosadora.

-Lo lamento pero… yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento- respondió de manera tierna y sonriente la pelirroja antes de darse media vuelta y continuar caminando tan delicadamente como lo hacía antes de la interrupción.

-Espera ahí, ¿a quién crees que engañas con esa actitud de niña dulce?- replico Sawako quien de inmediato tomo a la niña del brazo.

La pelirroja haciendo gala de extrema fuerza se soltó del agarre de la profesora y menciono unas palabras que sorprendieron a las chicas del club:

-¡Suéltame anciana que crees que estás haciendo!-

-Lo sabia- menciono Sawako mientras sonreía. Las chicas e incluso la misma Asuka se habían quedado heladas ante la reacción de la pelirroja. -Con esa fuerza en los brazos es seguro que tocas la batería y no lo niegues- añadió la profesora.

-Podemos discutirlo en un lugar con menos personas por favor…- pregunto la chica a las integrantes del club de música ligera. Azusa decidió continuar en el cuarto del club así que todas se dirigieron al lugar.

Al cerrarse la puerta Ui comenzó a preparar el té, Jun y Azusa junto con la profesora Sawako se sentaron e invitaron a Asuka a tomar asiento con ellas. La pelirroja se quedo de pie cerca de la entrada mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Azusa a la recién llegada.

-Basta de farsas, ¿¡Anciana como es que sabes lo que soy y que toco la batería!- grito Asuka. Su mirada había cambiado súbitamente de una llena de bondad a una llena de agresividad, su uniforme impecable ahora estaba desalineado y su corbata colgaba a los lados suelta. La chica se veía muy molesta y avanzaba directamente hacia la profesora.

-¿¡A quién crees que le estas llamando anciana!- respondió Sawako mostrando su verdadera personalidad, asustando a la chica pelirroja que hasta hace unos instantes parecía ser la más agresiva del lugar.

-… Creo que no soy la única que se la pasa fingiendo ser alguien que no es…- pensó para sí misma Asuka.

Al llegar el té de Ui todas se sentaron en la mesa y observaron a la pelirroja quien se había tranquilizado, al igual que las demás chicas quienes estaban asustadas al estar en medio de el duelo entre Sawako y Asuka quienes parecían idénticas en más de un aspecto.

-Mi nombre es Hayashi Asuka… y no soy nada de lo que dicen por ahí. Toco la batería desde que tengo 7 años y me gusta la música extranjera. Mi grupo favorito es Sepultura, una banda de origen brasileño cuyas canciones no son precisamente de lo más acorde para este club o para una "señorita" como muchos me han dicho. Este año entre a este colegio más que nada porque nadie a quien conozca asiste aquí, eso me daría una oportunidad de cambiar y ser quien yo quiero ser… alguien aceptado, como ya se imaginaran mi forma de decir y hacer las cosas no es muy popular entre las personas así que pensé que tal vez me aceptarían aquí si era como todos esperaban que fuera… una niña tierna y dulce… el plan perfecto que casi lo arruina la anciana, ¡digo la hermosa profesora…!- recompuso Asuka al final al ver el rostro de Sawako molesta.

-Pero no es correcto que actúes para ganarte el afecto de las personas…- menciono Ui.

-Eso me da igual… solo quería saber lo que se siente ser aceptada una vez en la vida… ¡un momento aun no me dicen cómo es que sabían que yo toco la batería!- exclamo molesta la chica al instante en que todas las miradas se desviaron hacia Sawako.

-… La verdad es que te vi en una presentación en vivo con tu anterior banda de la secundaria- respondió la profesora con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. Respuesta que sorprendió a todos por la falta de misticismo ya que cada chica tenía una teoría extraña y acorde a su personalidad de cómo la profesora había obtenido la información.

-¿Entonces quieres unirte al club de música ligera?- pregunto Azusa a la pelirroja.

-No- respondió sin dudar Asuka. –Además, un órgano, una guitarra y un bajo ¿Qué clase de música esperan crear con eso?- añadió la chica.

-Los instrumentos no son importantes sino la música que creemos con nuestros corazones- respondió molesta Azusa ante las palabras sarcásticas de Asuka.

-Que cursi eres, seguramente la música que aquí hacen debe ser como tú y yo aquí no encajo. Lo mejor es que me vaya- respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¡Oye torpe, aun no acabo contigo!- menciono Sawako nuevamente mostrando su personalidad oculta. – Sepultura dijiste, te mostrare lo que en verdad es música- añadió la profesora con su guitarra en mano.

Ante el asombro de todo el club de música ligera la profesora se remonto a sus antiguos días en el club. Los acordes de la profesora eran poderosos, precisos y veloces. La guitarra desataba un sonido estruendoso que llamaba la atención de todo el colegio y Azusa miraba asombrada deseosa de obtener un nivel similar, al igual que la peli azul Asuka también estaba asombrada ante la demostración de la maestra a quien simplemente tachaba de cretina hasta ese momento.

El solo de la profesora termino y Asuka de inmediato se lanzo a tomar las manos de Sawako.

-Es increíble- menciono completamente extasiada la chica mirando el rostro de la sensei, quien simplemente se quito lentamente la guitarra y se desplomo sobre su silla.

-Ui- chan, estoy cansada sírveme un poco mas de té por favor…- menciono Sawako para asombro de Asuka… aunque para Azusa, Jun y Ui no había nada nuevo en la perezosa actitud de la profesora.

Asuka estaba asombrada como sus ojos azules lo demostraban… se le hacía increíble que alguien en ese club tuviera ese nivel que creía imposible de alcanzar. Las miradas se desviaron a la pelirroja quien continúo en el mismo lugar sin moverse por más de una hora.

-¿Entonces Asuka- San que dices?- pregunto Jun.

-Yo… lo pensare- menciono la pelirroja y salió del salón inmediatamente.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta del club y se recargo un instante detrás de ella pensando en el pasado, en todo lo que había pasado en la secundaria y como siempre su actitud y su manera de hacer las cosas le habían quitado muchas amistades y oportunidades…

-Pero… ya no vivo en esa época… ahora eso es historia…- susurraba la pelirroja para sí misma.

Días pasaron lentamente y los tres miembros del club de música ligera y amigas se reunieron a comer a la hora del almuerzo como era su costumbre. Azusa aun estaba preocupada por el hecho de haber pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de cursos y aun no encontrar a nadie quien quisiera unirse al club. La preocupación se notaba en la chica y Jun intentaba animarla con sus chistes sencillos y sin gracia pero que hicieron sonreír a la peli azul en más de una ocasión por el simple intento de su amiga.

Ui desvió su mirada un instante y observo esa cabellera pelirroja inconfundible… su forma de portar el uniforme mostraba su verdadera personalidad y ya no fingía ser alguien que no era. Asuka observaba a las tres chicas desde afuera del salón, aun indecisa acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Las tres chicas salieron al encuentro de la pelirroja quien puso frente al rostro de Azusa su mano con tres discos.

-Antes de que piensen cualquier cosa quiero que escuchen la música que me gusta y practiquen lo mejor posible la primera canción. Mañana traeré mi batería al club y quiero ver que tan buenas son, si me agrada lo que escuche entonces me uniré a su club- menciono la chica y se esfumo sin decir nada mas ante la mirada atónita de Azusa, Ui y Jun.

La noche llego rápidamente y ese día Azusa decidió suspender las actividades del club. Desde que llego a su hogar la peli azul escucho sin parar cada uno de los acordes de la música preferida de la pelirroja. El sonido era agresivo y diferente, ella ya había escuchado algo de ese tipo pero los ritmos de la batería no eran comunes y Azusa también estaba impresionada por la velocidad y el poder de las guitarras… Asuka probaría al club de música y ella deseaba estar preparada para todo.

Al llegar al club las tres chicas de tercero observaron esa batería negra en posición y a Asuka observando de manera alegre a Ton, la tortuga del club mientras cantaba una canción infantil acerca de la tortuga… al percatarse de la presencia de las integrantes del club de música la pelirroja de inmediato recupero su comportamiento habitual.

-Ya era hora, llegan tarde…- menciono insegura la chica ya que la habían descubierto actuando infantilmente… las chicas ya no sabían cuál era el papel que la pelirroja actuaba si el de chica ruda o el de chica tierna.

La pelirroja tomo posición en la batería y estaba lista para iniciar su prueba para el club. Azusa saco su guitarra y Jun el bajo… Ui se quedo simplemente sentada observando a las chicas.

-¿Por qué tu no haces nada?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras presumía su habilidad con las baquetas moviéndolas ágilmente entre sus dedos.

-No había órgano en la música que escuche…- menciono la castaña algo apenada y sin poder hacer nada.

-Toma mi guitarra Ui- chan, se que puedes tocarla muy bien- menciono Sawako ante la sorpresa de todas las chicas a excepción de Azusa.

-¿Ella estaba aquí?... ¿y cómo es que no te sorprendió a ti Azusa?- pregunto Jun algo alterada.

-Ella hace eso a veces, ya te acostumbraras…- respondió la peli azul.

Ui tomo la guitarra de la profesora y esta observaba sentada lo que parecía ser una banda. Azusa en la guitarra principal con fuerza y carisma, Ui capaz de tocar guitarra y órgano con agilidad y elegancia, Jun en el bajo equilibrando los sonidos de la banda y Asuka en la batería con poder y fuerza.

La canción impuesta por la pelirroja comenzó a sonar cuando esta dio la señal con sus baquetas y… para Sawako que escuchaba era innegable el hecho de que… al principio parecía ser solo ruido. El sonido era desagradable y los acordes estaban desordenados. La batería parecía saber perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer mientras que las guitarras y el bajo estaban perdidos por completo. Después de unos instantes Azusa detuvo a todas.

-¡Danos una oportunidad más, lo haremos mejor!- menciono la chica mirando fijamente a Asuka.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y la canción comenzó nuevamente desde el inicio.

La luz del atardecer comenzó a desvanecerse en el horizonte y en la escuela sonaba el tono que indicaba el cierre de esta. A pesar de las horas que habían pasado las chicas no conseguían siquiera acercarse al sonido que necesitaban producir.

-¡Por favor una última vez!- rogaba Azusa a la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento, pero simplemente no son lo que creí… mañana volveré para recoger mi batería- respondió la chica y salió del salón de música sin darles otra oportunidad a las chicas.

El silencio se apodero de las chicas. Azusa se desplomo en su lugar observando como había perdido la oportunidad de conseguir a un miembro valioso que no solo complementaria sino que también mantendría vivo el club que tanto amaba y que había sido encomendado a ella por sus amigas. Las chicas regresaron a sus hogares derrotadas sin más que hacer.

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases de 1-2 Asuka observaba por la ventana a la distancia mientras que también de reojo a algunas de sus compañeras que le habían estado hablando hasta que demostró su verdadera forma de ser y como ahora parecían sentir repulsión hacia ella.

-… y pensar que mi farsa pudo haber funcionado de no ser por ese tonto club que ni siquiera pudo tocar algo sencillo… pude haber tenido tantas amigas…- pensaba Asuka para sí misma.

-Hola- escucho la pelirroja, una voz dulce, tierna y hermosa que se dirigía a ella. Al voltear al frente la pelirroja observo a una de sus compañeras de salón, una chica de melena castaña y alborotada, sus ojos oscuros resaltaban lo claro de su piel y en su rostro una sonrisa hermosa mostraba su amistad hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Estás hablando conmigo?- pregunto asombrada Asuka.

-Claro… hay algo que he querido decirte desde el primer día de clases pero siempre estabas rodeada de personas y me daba mucha pena molestarte… solo quería decirte que tienes un muy bonito cabello- menciono la chica con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que incluso hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Gracias…- respondió apenada Asuka. -¿Tu nombre es…?- añadió,

-Yaida Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte- respondió la dulce chica. –¿Te importaría que almorzáramos juntas?- pregunto la chica.

-No, no hay problema… pero ¿Por qué vienes aquí conmigo en lugar de estar con tus amigas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-… la verdad es que hay algo mas quería preguntarte y espero que no te ofendas… ¿puedo?-

-Claro… creo…-

-¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino de actitud?, cuando entramos eras muy popular y todas querían estar contigo… y ahora eres…-

-Ahora soy lo que soy en realidad y si a ellas no les gusta eso pues no me importa, prefiero quedarme sola- respondió con gran seguridad Asuka.

La mirada de la castaña se lleno de ilusión ante el pequeño discurso de la pelirroja. Llena de entusiasmo la chica le respondió:

-Eres muy hermosa y valiente… no te importa lo que los demás digan de ti… yo quisiera ser como tu… ¿me dejarías al menos ser tu amiga?- pregunto la chica.

El rostro de Asuka no demostraba lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo… por primera vez en su vida no escuchaba un comentario desagradable de alguien por su manera de ser, al contrario había sido elogiada por su rebeldía… sin embargo la mueca en su rostro se mantenía firme.

-¿De qué planeta vienes?, eres muy rara… de cualquier forma no tengo porque rechazarte si tu no lo has hecho conmigo.

Las dos chicas conversaron durante el almuerzo y en muy poco tiempo ya estaban riéndose de cualquier tontería que Asuka realizaba. La inocencia de Sakura se le hacía muy entretenida a la pelirroja quien por primera vez en su vida sentía se estaba llevando bien con alguien.

-¿Y dime qué clase de música escuchas?- pregunto Sakura.

-… Metal- respondió casi sin querer Asuka esperando una respuesta negativa de su nueva amiga.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto inocentemente la castaña para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

Asuka saco su celular y compartió uno de los audífonos con su amiga. La chica parecía escuchar detenidamente y hacía comentarios eventualmente acerca de la velocidad de la melodía o de la letra que estaba en otro idioma que no lograba comprender. Pacientemente Asuka le explico cada duda que la chica tenia esperando alguna respuesta de desaprobación por parte de la castaña, sin embargo Sakura no actuó jamás como la pelirroja esperaba.

El final de las clases había llegado y para sorpresa de Asuka, Sakura aun estaba interesada en su amistad e incluso la había invitado a ir a su casa.

-Lo lamento Sakura, será en otra ocasión… tengo que ir al club de música ligera a recoger mi batería, tal vez en otra ocasión acepte con gusto…- menciono apenada la pelirroja… era la primera vez que una amiga la invitaba a su casa, pero tenía un compromiso que no podía deshacer, no pensaba dejar la batería en el lugar si no pensaba unirse después de todo.

-¿El club de música ligera?, ¿son las chicas que tocaron en la presentación?, ¿formas parte del club?, ¿tocas la batería?- preguntaba la castaña ilusionada incesantemente.

-… e, no pensaba unirme pero… no era lo que creía…- respondió Sakura.

-¿No son lo que creías?... a mí me pareció que la guitarrista era muy buena en la presentación, al menos es mejor que yo- respondió Sakura.

-… a pues no lo sé yo fui y… ¿¡Tu tocas la guitarra!- pregunto asombrada Asuka. Con solo ver a Sakura era imposible imaginársela tocando.

-Solo unos acordes… pero solo lo hice porque mi ex novio me la obsequio- respondió Sakura sonriendo.

En la mente de Asuka no cabían tantos datos que Sakura simplemente soltaba sin que nadie se los preguntara… al final de una conversación interminable en la que la castaña cada vez revelaba más cosas, Asuka finalmente subió las escaleras y se dirigía a la sala de música. Solo la puerta impedía entrar y ver esos rostros nuevamente, pero esta vez algo era muy diferente. El sonido que provenía de adentro del salón aun estaba muy desordenado pero también era muy superior a lo que había escuchado el día anterior. La guitarra de Azusa mostraba un enorme progreso al igual que la de Ui mientras que el bajo de Jun parecía estar mucho más acorde a la melodía que tocaban… sin embargo aun faltaba esa pieza fundamental… la batería.

Asuka abrió la puerta del club y todas las miradas cayeron nuevamente sobre ella. Azusa de inmediato se acerco a ella y mirándola a los ojos le menciono:

-¡Por favor danos otra oportunidad!-

La mirada de Azusa por un instante le recordó a la de su nueva amiga, llena de inocencia pero también de gran determinación.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me una a este club?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Porque mis amigas que ya no están aquí me lo encomendaron a mí, incluso las que aun están aquí me están ayudando y dan lo mejor para que yo pueda mantener este club que tanto significa para nuestra amistad… pero si no tenemos cuatro miembros para finales de mes de nada servirá todo el esfuerzo y este club quedara como un simple recuerdo… seria como perder un amigo- respondió Azusa sin mostrar dudas en sus palabras.

Asuka se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que entro en esa escuela.

-Yo no sé lo que es tener un amigo de verdad… incluso ahora tengo mis dudas y tampoco puedo imaginarme lo que se sentiría perderlo… pero no me malinterpretes lo que mis oídos escucharon es más que suficiente, creo que si se esfuerzan un poco mas… me uniré a su club-

-¿En serio?- grito emocionada Azusa al igual que Ui y Jun.

-Pero no esperen que comparta esa tradición extraña de tomar el té con ustedes- menciono la pelirroja, sin embargo unos minutos después de haber anunciado su decisión final las cuatro ya estaban tomando el té como era la costumbre del club. Las horas de la tarde pasaron rápidamente y Asuka regreso a su hogar aun sin saber lo que había pasado… hasta hace algunas horas ella no tenía ninguna amiga y ahora parecía tener cinco.

Por su parte Azusa se fue a la cama cuando la hora llego, su felicidad la sobrepasaba ya que había cumplido el primer objetivo del club que sus amigas habían salvado y ahora era su responsabilidad encaminar correctamente al nuevo grupo para hacer digno el club a los ojos de sus predecesoras. Ahora solo una pregunta rondaba la mente de Azusa:

¿En qué clase de club se convertirá ahora que tenemos nuevos miembros?...


	2. Live 2

Live 2: Vocalista.

Esa figura de cabellera corta y castaña hecha un desastre corría de uno de los edificios a otro sin detenerse y a gran velocidad, a su paso todas las miradas volteaban a verla pero solo podían observar su guitarra moviéndose de un lado a otro. El campus universitario jamás había visto a una alumna como ella.

-¡Me quede dormida y no sé donde esta mi salón de clases!- se mencionaba una y otra vez a sí misma, sus prisas continuaban e intentaba comerse un pan con mermelada mientras corría buscando el salón correcto.

-Yui estamos por aquí- grito Ritsu desde la ventana de uno de los edificios más alejados donde se podía apreciar a la castaña confundida y corriendo sin sentido, sin embargo la orientación de la chica de frente descubierta lejos de auxiliar a la perdida castaña solo la distrajo aun mas. Yui saludaba infantilmente a sus amigas desde la distancia y con el pan aun en la boca, aparentemente olvidando por completo que ya era tarde.

-Parece que ella nunca cambia…- menciono Ritsu susurrando y expresando su nostalgia al ver que su amiga seguía siendo la misma.

-Eso parece- respondió la tímida Mio sonriendo mientras observaba a Yui acercarse a toda prisa al salón desde la distancia.

-Esfuérzate, esfuérzate- mencionaba con mucho ánimo la rubia Tsumugi quien se veía mucho más alegre que de costumbre.

Las chicas del anterior club de música ligera ahora se habían graduado de la preparatoria y la vida en la universidad debía continuar. A pesar de haber pasado ya tres años juntas parecía que ninguna había cambiado en su manera de ser o pensar… todo seguía igual aunque el escenario había cambiado.

-Pues nosotras no hemos cambiado… ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Azusa?- susurraba Mio mientras todas la observaban dándole la razón al haberse olvidado por completo de su integrante más pequeña.

-Debe estar bien, Azusa es muy confiable- respondió Ritsu sonriendo alegremente al grupo de chicas, incluida la agotada Yui quien exhausta llego hasta el salón unos instantes antes de que la clase comenzara.

Su pequeña figura resaltaba entre sus amigas, a pesar de ser la de menor estatura su largo y oscuro cabello era hermoso y atrapaba las miradas de las demás chicas de la preparatoria. Junto a ella sus amigas que no la habían abandonado y que ahora parecían más unidas a ella que nunca. Azusa caminaba por los corredores de la escuela una vez terminadas las clases acompañada de sus amigas Ui y Jun quienes se dirigían al salón de música. Ese día les había tocado a las tres chicas de tercero hacer la limpieza del salón así que probablemente su nuevo miembro ya estaría en el salón esperando.

-Azusa, Jun, adelántense debo ir al baño…- menciono Ui con su dulce voz mientras apresuraba sus pasos y se alejaba del grupo que subía las escaleras hacia su destino. Ambas chicas reanudaron su camino hasta que Jun se percato de que no traía su bajo consigo. Alarmada la chica de coletas bajo rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrar su bajo en el salón de clases, dejando sola a la presidenta del club de música.

Los ojos cafés de la chica peli azul observaban las escaleras que había subido por dos años y ahora en el último año de la preparatoria aunque algunas cosas parecían muy diferentes aun había muchas que continuaban igual. Sin embargo a pesar de la nostalgia Azusa sabía que no tenía tiempo para fantasear en el pasado pues aun debía descifrar como tratar con Asuka, la nueva baterista del club. Azusa se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta aun dudando como debía tratar con la pelirroja que por momentos parecía aun más salvaje que Sawako-sensei.

Al abrir la puerta la peli azul escucho una dulce voz proveniente del interior, solo pudo observar como Asuka se encontraba agachada observando la pecera de Ton, la tortuga del club, mientras cantaba una canción infantil y sonreía a la pequeña mascota.

-¡Hola, señora tortuga!, ¡Hola, señora tortuga!, usted es el animal que anda más lento en todo el mundo, ¿Por qué es tan lenta señora tortuga?-

La chica pelirroja sonreía felizmente mientras observaba a la pequeña tortuga comiendo… hasta que a través del reflejo de la pecera pudo ver como Azusa la espiaba detrás de la puerta del club. Completamente apenada la pelirroja salto de su posición sin saber que pretexto poner frente a la presidenta del club quien intentaba aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito.

-Yo estaba… estaba… ¡Ya no te rías Nakano!- gritaba Asuka agitando a la pequeña peli azul quien a pesar de ser mayor a ella su estatura era ligeramente inferior a la de la pelirroja.

-No sé porque sigues fingiendo Asuka si esta es la segunda ocasión en que te escucho cantando esa canción de jardín de niños- respondió la peli azul riendo mientras Asuka ya no sabía cómo ocultar su frustración ni su vergüenza.

-¡Basta ya!- lloraba Asuka mientras que la risa de Azusa aumentaba provocada por las distintas reacciones de la pelirroja… en ese instante la presidenta del club de música ligera recordó a una de sus sempai, a Mio para ser más específicos en una de sus muchas humillaciones ante las fotografías comprometedoras que Ritsu solía sacar de ella.

Azusa aun no poda controlar su risa, sin embargo prefirió olvidar el asunto por el momento para darle más importancia a la música, ahora que ella era la presidenta las cosas serian finalmente como ella deseaba y el club de música ligera actuaria como se supone un club de música debe actuar.

-¿Y dime Asuka escuchaste lo que te pedí?- menciono Azusa.

-Si… pero no es exactamente lo que me gusta escuchar ¿De dónde sacaste esa música tan cursi y sin sentido?- respondió la pelirroja desafiante recuperando la rudeza y confianza que la caracterizaban.

-Es la música del anterior club de música ligera… pero no creo que alguien que canta canciones de preescolar pueda quejarse demasiado de las letras- respondió Azusa molesta y un tanto sorprendida de su propia respuesta que de inmediato causo efecto en su amiga pelirroja quien a su vez se sentó rápidamente en la batería con la mirada baja y no volvió a decir nada acerca de la música de las chicas del Gohako Tea Time.

… con que este es el costo de la presidencia… pensaba Azusa mientras tomaba su guitarra notando lo que había hecho, de alguna manera inconsciente estaba chantajeando a Asuka justo como Ritsu lo hacía muy frecuentemente con Mio.

Jun y Ui aparecieron finalmente en el club y lo primero que notaron fue el decaído estado de ánimo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Asuka?- pregunto tiernamente Ui.

-No lo sé, debe estar cansada… ¿Qué tal si mejor tomamos té?- respondió Azusa nerviosa cambiando la conversación, consiente de ser la responsable de lo que le ocurría a la pelirroja.

La fiesta del té por la que tantas veces Azusa había protestado parecía inamovible después de un mes de clases… y las chicas continuaban sin ensayar absolutamente nada como un grupo, hecho que comenzaba a preocupar demasiado a Azusa, aunque ni Ui o Jun, ni siquiera Asuka decía nada… aunque en ese momento se encontraba aun bajo los efectos del chantaje y hacia todo lo que le pedían sin oponer resistencia alguna. Al igual que en el pasado después de algunos minutos la profesora Sawako entro en el salón del club y se dispuso a tomar su siempre relajante taza de té y probar las deliciosas galletas horneadas por Ui.

-¡Ya basta hoy ensayaremos!- grito Azusa al ver hasta qué grado las cosas continuaban relajándose… incluso las nuevas integrantes se habían acostumbrado a la holgazanearía y este club cada día se parecía más al antiguo. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo a la presidenta, ella sabía que las cosas no podían estar así con ella a cargo.

Así después de casi un mes de clases la profesora observo como las chicas nuevamente tomaban posiciones, afinaban instrumentos y el ensayo parecía ir en serio en esta ocasión.

-¿Con que comenzamos?- menciono Jun aun preocupada por la falta de practica del último mes.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos con "Fuwa Fuwa Time"?- menciono Azusa.

-Muy bien respondió Ui mientras tomaba su posición en el órgano.

El silencio se apodero de las chicas, quienes sentían algo muy extraño en el ambiente del club… Asuka no había dicho nada y tampoco protestaba acerca de la elección de la canción. La pelirroja continuaba con la cabeza abajo y murmurando frases sin sentido.

-¡Asuka basta ya!, no tiene nada de malo cantar canciones infantiles- menciono Azusa… al instante se cubrió la boca al notar su indiscreción.

Asuka se deprimió aun más cuando su aparente secreto quedo expuesto frente a todas las chicas del club. Jun y Ui lo tomaron con mucha seriedad… a diferencia de Sawako quien se reía sin parar de la pelirroja, hecho que provoco que las tres chicas de tercero se molestaran y sacaran a la profesora del salón de música como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron y Asuka lentamente recupero su ánimo el grupo estaba listo para ensayar.

-¿No tienes problemas con la canción Asuka?- menciono la peli azul.

-Pues… si, pero no hemos ensayado nada en casi un mes, creo que es mejor que toquemos algo que ustedes conozcan bien- respondió la pelirroja aun un poco molesta pero sin muchas opciones.

Las baquetas sonaron y Asuka dio la señal, la guitarra de Azusa comenzó a sonar y esas nostálgicas notas resonaban nuevamente en ese salón como en el pasado, el órgano substituyo al teclado y el bajo se unió a la melodía, los cuatro instrumentos sonaban armoniosos y sincronizados como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos… sin embargo después de unos instantes la melodía continuaba y las cuatro chicas notaron que algo importante faltaba en la canción que detuvieron sin remedio al instante.

-¿Quién es la vocalista?- pregunto Asuka confundida.

Las miradas de las otras tres chicas del club se dirigían a la pelirroja… ninguna había discutido ese detalle con anterioridad.

-No tuvimos vocalista en la presentación de inicio de cursos… pero solo éramos tres y ahora creí que Azusa cantaría- menciono Jun apuntando a la peli azul.

-¡Qué, pero yo creí que Ui sería la vocalista!- respondió Azusa sorprendida y negando la responsabilidad.

-Pero yo estoy enfocada en el órgano y no creo poder hacer las dos cosas a la vez- respondió Ui con su tierna voz. Ante la respuesta de la castaña las miradas se dirigieron nuevamente a Azusa.

-Pero yo no… ¡Asuka tiene una voz hermosa!- respondió casi gritando la peli azul intentando escapar de la responsabilidad.

-Yo estoy con la batería Azusa, además tú conoces mejor la letra de la canción- respondió la pelirroja seriamente.

Las miradas de sus compañeras se dirigieron a la peli azul quien negaba una y otra vez, sin embargo muy poco pudo hacer ante la decisión del grupo.

Las notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar nuevamente en el salón del club, en esta ocasión todo iba bastante bien hasta que exactamente tres palabras después de haber iniciado a cantar la voz de Azusa emitió un sonido tan alto que detuvo a las otras tres chicas que tocaban. La peli azul se agacho apenada cubriendo su boca mientras su rostro estaba ruborizado de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su voz.

-Tranquila Azusa eso le ocurre a cualquiera, intentémoslo de nuevo- menciono llena de Ánimos Ui… mientras que Jun y Asuka reían lo más discretamente posible ante la mirada de molestia que la castaña Ui les lanzaba a ambas.

Las notas sonaron nuevamente y Azusa comenzó a cantar de nueva cuenta… pero después de una estrofa su voz repitió el mismo error una vez más, esta vez Asuka y Jun no se contuvieron y sus risas se desataron ante la apenada peli azul quien tenía el rostro ruborizado.

-¡Lo sabía por eso no quería cantar!- les gritaba casi llorando Azusa a sus compañeras después de observar que incluso Ui intentaba sin éxito ocultar su risa.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento nuevamente alejadas de los instrumentos, el ensayo de la banda parecía cada vez más lejano y cada que intentaban hacerlo alguna dificultad surgía como en esta ocasión. Azusa continuaba algo apenada mientras que Jun había tomado un Manga que leía de forma profunda, mientras que Ui observaba a las chicas y Asuka rodaba su cabeza por la mesa que tenia frente a ella.

-¿En que estaba pensando cuando me uní a este club tan raro?... en un mes solo hemos ensayado cinco minutos… quiero irme a casa...- repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja.

-Creí que cantabas con el anterior club de música Azusa-chan- menciono Ui a la peli azul que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Solo ayudaba con los coros de vez en cuando pero mi voz se perdía, si me pasaba algo así no había problema ya que eran Yui-sempai y Mio-sempai las que llevaban todo el peso de las vocales… la verdad es que nunca he podido controlar mi voz y no puedo tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo- menciono decepcionada Azusa.

-¿Y si lo intentamos sin vocalista?- Pregunto Ui.

-No podemos, en algún momento necesitaremos alguien que cante… a menos… a menos que…- menciono Asuka.

-¿Qué?- pregunto entusiasmada Azusa.

-¿Y si aprendemos a tocar el violoncelo y nos transformamos en una banda como Apocalyptica?- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo alusión a la banda finlandesa.

-… ¡No!- respondió tajante Azusa dejando decepcionada a la pelirroja quien nuevamente azoto su cabeza contra la mesa mostrando su frustración.

-Entonces no se… resuélvanlo ustedes- añadió la Asuka.

-En serio te gusta demasiado la música extranjera- menciono Sawako-sensei mientras sostenía una taza de té para sorpresa de casi todas las chicas quienes aun pensaban que estaba afuera.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- se preguntaba Jun a sí misma.

-Si lo que les falta es una vocalista y no hay otra opción entonces creo que Azusa-chan necesita entrenamiento especial- menciono la profesora con una mirada bastante diabólica enfocada en la pequeña presidenta del club, la mirada de la profesora no inspiraba confianza en la peli azul, sin embargo ante la falta de opciones no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar lo que la profesora había propuesto.

La mañana siguiente en la casa de la pelirroja Asuka parecía ser una mañana cualquiera, arreglo su alborotado cabello y desayuno lo más que pudo. Cuando el momento llego partió en dirección hacia la preparatoria, aun pensando en cómo sería el "entrenamiento especial" que la profesora Sawako le estaba dando a Azusa desde el día anterior.

-¡Asuka-chan, buenos días!- menciono esa voz dulce e inconfundible para la pelirroja. Al voltear se percato que Ui venía detrás de ella en la misma dirección.

-Ui-sempai, ¿Tu casa está por aquí?- menciono intrigada Asuka al ver a la castaña.

-Así es, junto con mi hermana y mis papas vivimos a unas calles hacia allá- menciono alegremente la castaña mientras señalaba la dirección.

Asuka al instante noto que la chica llevaba una funda en el hombro derecho, ante lo cual la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntar de que se trataba.

-¿A esto?, es el teclado de Mugi-chan. Ella era una de las miembros del club de música anterior y anoche mi hermana llego muy fatigada a la casa cargando este teclado. Mugi-chan me lo obsequio ya que he estado tocando el órgano hasta este momento…- menciono la tierna castaña mientras se mostraba ilusionada de poder tocar algo que una de las amigas de su hermana le había obsequiado.

-¿Te lo obsequio?... debe ser alguien con mucho dinero… ¿Qué clase de club era el de música ligera antes?- susurro Asuka para sí misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto intrigada Ui.

-¡No, nada!... en todo caso creo que hubiera sido mejor que te obsequiara una vocalista- menciono Asuka en tono de broma a la castaña que la acompañaba.

Al llegar a la escuela ambas chicas se alteraron bastante al ver lo que tenían enfrente. Azusa estaba deshecha completamente, sus ojos mostraban su cansancio excesivo mientras que su cabello era un desastre reflejando el pésimo estado de ánimo y descuido en el que se encontraba la peli azul quien caminaba lentamente y sin muchos ánimos siquiera de respirar.

-¿Pero que te paso?- pregunto Asuka alterada.

-Sawa…Chan…- respondió Azusa apenas murmurando. Resultaba obvio que el entrenamiento especial de la profesora era demasiado para la presidenta del club.

-Yo me encargare de ella… nos vemos después- menciono Ui sujetando a Azusa quien no parecía tener ánimos de nada. Asuka se despidió solo para escuchar a la distancia como Jun se había integrado al grupo y se burlaba del cabello de la peli azul.

La hora del almuerzo llego para las estudiantes del salón de 1-2 y como ya se había hecho costumbre, Asuka compartió su almuerzo con su mejor amiga: Yaida Sakura, sin embargo la preocupación de la pelirroja intrigaba a la chica castaña.

-¿Qué te ocurre Asuka?- pregunto Sakura cuando la curiosidad la invadió por completo.

-Es ese tonto club al que me uní… llevamos un mes sin ensayar nada y apenas ayer nos dimos cuenta de que no tenemos vocalista… es todo un caso perdido- mencionaba decepcionada la pelirroja.

-¿Te uniste al club de música ligera?, yo creo que son geniales- menciono Sakura alegremente.

-Pues Azusa-sempai es buena con la guitarra pero es pésima cantando y lo que más necesitamos es una vocalista- respondió Asuka.

-¿Por qué ella no puede hacerlo?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña de ojos oscuros.

-No lo sé… la profesora le está dando entrenamiento especial pero… la verdad no creo que Azusa pueda aguantarlo, esta mañana se veía terrible- respondió nuevamente carente de todo entusiasmo la pelirroja.

-Cantar es muy difícil a veces, es como cuando yo lo intentaba y aun no estaba preparada del todo bien, terminaba lastimando mi garganta y pasaban días antes de que volviera a cantar bien- menciono Sakura.

-Si… creo que Azusa-sempai debe practicar un poco más para evitar esos problemas…- respondió Asuka nuevamente aburrida y desinteresada.

Unos breves instantes pasaron y la iluminación cayó del cielo para la pelirroja.

-¡¿Tu cantas?- grito Asuka señalando a su mejor amiga.

-… Pues si, en el coro escolar debo cantar, además toco un poco la guitarra… aunque solo porque me la regalo mi ex novio que era socio de una tienda de instrumentos… de hecho no me la regalo, solo me hizo un descuento ahora que lo pienso bien, además era una guitarra de uso y estaba vieja y tenia moho… como cuando en aquella ocasión deje…-

-No, no, no, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en el coro Sakura?- interrumpió Asuka el monologo de la castaña.

-Pues porque no me habías preguntado- respondió cándidamente la chica de ojos oscuros.

… pero nunca te pregunto nada y aun así tú dices todas esas cosas… susurro para sí misma Asuka mientras golpeaba su frente en señal de frustración. Apreciaba demasiado a su amiga pero había muchos momentos como este en el que la castaña la sacaba de sus casillas.

Asuka se levanto súbitamente de su lugar y sujeto del cuello del uniforme a Sakura, sacándola arrastrando del salón de clases sin que la chica pusiera resistencia alguna.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto tiernamente Sakura mientras era arrastrada por su amiga llena de determinación.

-Al club de música ligera, ya tenemos vocalista- respondió Asuka firmemente.

-¡En serio!, ¿Quién es, la conozco?- respondió Sakura… hablando en serio, acto ante el cual nuevamente Asuka golpeo su frente con su palma izquierda… no podía creer que existiera alguien tan despistado.

Rápidamente la pelirroja reunió a todas en el salón del club. Azusa aun se veía terrible a pesar de que Ui había peinado su cabello y acomodado su uniforme, sin embargo el cansancio excesivo continuaba en la peli azul.

-¡Azusa-sempai tienes que tocar tu guitarra!- gritaba Asuka mientras agitaba una y otra vez a la peli azul.

-… no quiero cantar…- respondía sin mucho entusiasmo Azusa.

-¡No vas a cantar!, para eso está aquí Sakura- respondió la pelirroja. Como pudieron entre todas le colocaron la guitarra a Azusa, Ui se coloco en posición con el teclado que anteriormente le pertenecía a Mugi, Jun tomo su bajo y Asuka se coloco en la batería.

-¿Van a ensayar?, ¿Puedo ver?- pregunto Sakura… causando desilusión en Jun y Ui quienes no esperaban que la castaña fuera tan despistada.

-¡Tú vas a cantar Sakura!- grito Asuka desde su posición en la batería.

-Pero no se que cantar…- respondió tímidamente la castaña.

-¿Recuerdas la letra de la canción que estábamos escuchando ayer en el almuerzo?- respondió Asuka.

-Si… aunque era un poco cursi y no se parece a la música que me mostraste primero, eres una chica muy voluble Asuka- respondió Sakura… la pelirroja sentía una necesidad enorme de estrangular a su mejor amiga, pero le interesaba más escuchar su voz.

-¡Solo canta!- grito furiosa Asuka mostrando nuevamente su lado salvaje, asustando a todas las del club e incluso haciendo reaccionar a Azusa.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo completamente listo Sakura tomo posición frente a las chicas quienes una vez más comenzaron a tocar. La guitarra estaba lista y bien cubierta por Azusa, la batería era fuerte y dinámica al igual que Asuka, el bajo complementaba a la perfección los sonidos de la guitarra al igual que Jun complementaba el grupo mientras que Ui añadía los toques finales a la canción con los sonidos del teclado, solo restaba escuchar esa voz que impacto a todas cuando la escucharon. La voz de Sakura era muy parecida a la de Mio pero parecía mucho más refinada y hermosa, la chica conocía la letra de la canción y la cantaba a la perfección armonizando por completo con los sonidos de los instrumentos… la castaña era el complemento perfecto como Azusa pudo notar sorprendida, esa canción que tanto amaba de sus amigas parecía perfeccionada por una chica que apenas conocía pero que demostraba tener mucho talento con su voz, mientras que Asuka observaba orgullosa a su mejor amiga ganarse el respeto del club.

Al terminar la canción tanto Jun como Ui y Azusa estaban maravilladas con la voz de Sakura quien estaba apenada por la manera en que la veían y la felicitaban las tres chicas de tercero.

-Eres increíble- mencionaba Jun.

-Tu voz es muy hermosa- dijo emocionada Ui.

-Pero ¿Es cierto que perteneces al coro de la escuela?- pregunto Azusa obedeciendo mas a la voz de la razón, sabedora de que el talento que Sakura tenía no se estaba desperdiciando.

-Si… me uní al coro al iniciar el año…- respondió Sakura decepcionando a Jun y Ui quienes se mostraban entusiasmadas con la castaña.

-Entonces renuncia al coro Sakura-chan y únete a nuestro club- menciono firmemente Asuka desde su posición detrás de la batería.

-¡Asuka, no puedes pedirle eso a tu amiga!- grito Azusa mientras que Sakura se mostraba algo confundida.

-Lo hare… renunciare al coro y me uniré al club de música ligera- respondió tímidamente la castaña.

-¿Qué?, pero… tu voz es hermosa y necesitamos vocalista pero no tienes que hacerlo solo porque Asuka te lo está ordenando- añadió Azusa.

-No ella no me lo está ordenando, esa es su forma de pedir las cosas… además yo quiero estar aquí junto con mi mejor amiga- respondió Sakura tiernamente. –Además en el coro escolar nadie quiere escuchar mis conversaciones ni me ponen atención y solo se dedican a cantar y nadie se la pasa jugando o tomando té como Asuka me dijo que lo hacen aquí- añadió la castaña para fastidio de las tres chicas de tercero que voltearon a ver molestas a la pelirroja quien silbaba pretendiendo no tener nada que ver con lo que Sakura había dicho.

El atardecer llego y la castaña volvió al salón del club de música ligera, simplemente para mencionar que estaba hecho y su transferencia al club estaba lista. Las chicas sonrieron pues ahora la banda parecía estar completa, para infortunio de Sawako quien deseaba continuar dando entrenamiento especial a la pequeña Azusa.

La presidenta del club decidió inmortalizar el momento como sus amigas en el pasado y así la primera de las fotografías del nuevo club con todas sus integrantes fue tomada con el teléfono de la peli azul.

-¡Se me olvido como hacer estas cosas!, ¡además quiero comer pastel! Y Gitah debe estar muy aburrida, no le he tocado en días- gritaba Yui llena de frustración mientras las chicas del anterior club de música realizaban sus deberes universitarios.

-¡Yo también estoy aburrida!, ¡esto es aburrido Mio!, ¡mejor toquemos algo!- reclamaba Ritsu a su amiga quien realmente parecía esforzarse en sus deberes a diferencia de sus compañeras quienes se distraían con cualquier cosa.

-¡La universidad es aburrida Ricchan!- mencionaba Yui.

-Lo es Yui… ¡Ya se! te contare la macabra historia de terror que ocurrió en esta universidad- mencionaba Ritsu para infortunio de Mio quien de inmediato mostro su desacuerdo y su miedo de escuchar una historia de terror.

Mugi se mantenía sonriendo y observando el desastre que las chicas provocaban… parecía que nada había cambiado, hasta que el teléfono de la alegre rubia sonó. La chica de ojos azules sonrió felizmente y esto llamo la atención de sus tres amigas.

-¿Qué ocurre Mugi?- pregunto Mio.

La rubia mostro su teléfono a sus tres amigas quienes sonrieron y se calmaron de inmediato buscando observar mejor el mensaje que estaba en el teléfono de Mugi:

"Muchas gracias por prestarnos tu teclado favorito. Atte. El nuevo club de música ligera". Decía el pequeño mensaje que venía acompañado de la fotografía del nuevo club. Ui mostrando el teclado que le había sido encomendado, Jun y Azusa abrazando sus bajo y guitarra respectivamente. Las dos chicas nuevas, Asuka con las baquetas en una mano y la otra abrazando a la presidenta, mientras que Sakura se coloco junto a Ui y Jun. La mirada de Azusa era idéntica a cuando Yui la abrazaba… estaba llena de molestia pero también de nostalgia por esos tiempos antiguos, mientras que en el fondo de la imagen se podía apreciar la pecera de Ton.

-Parece que nuestra miembro más pequeña ya ha madurado- menciono Ritsu.

-Ella siempre fue más madura que tu- añadió molesta Mio.

-Así es Ricchan, Azu-nyan es más lista que tú también- menciono Yui.

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que reprobó!- grito la chica de frente descubierta.

Mugi simplemente tomo una imagen del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en lo que se supone era la biblioteca del campus universitario… la imagen llego hasta la nostálgica Azusa quien ya se había despedido de los miembros del club. Sus amigas parecían no cambiar aunque el club para ella ya era muy diferente y aunque las extrañaba demasiado su historia debía continuar…


	3. Live 3

Live 3: Génesis.

Las tres miembros de tercer grado del club de música ligera caminaban por los corredores de la escuela preparatoria encabezadas por su pequeña presidenta quien a pesar de su baja estatura mostraba bastante determinación mientras se dirigía hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Azusa en verdad tenemos que hacer esto ahora?- mencionaba Jun quejándose mientras sus brazos se mantenían detrás de la cabeza y su pereza se hacía evidente en comparación con sus amigas.

-No quiero seguir los mismos pasos de Ritsu-sempai que dejaba todo a última hora, es mejor planificar las cosas con tiempo- respondió la peli azul mientras tocaba a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. La presidenta tenía un solo objetivo en mente: conseguir el formato para el festival escolar.

-¿Las canciones?- pregunto la castaña Ui con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-La vez anterior el club dejaba todo para última hora así que es mejor comenzar a pensar en las canciones que tocaremos en unos meses en el festival escolar- respondió la peli azul mientras el grupo de amigas se encaminaba hacia el salón del club con el formato en sus manos.

Los pasos de las chicas se detuvieron un instante cuando a través de las paredes del colegio comenzaron a escucharse sonidos rápidos, poderosos y poco habituales provenientes de las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el salón del club de música, sonidos que eran desconocidos para Ui y Jun, sin embargo para Azusa no era la primera ocasión que escuchaba esa canción que relataba esa historia de un amor no correspondido.

Las vocales eran intensas y poderosas pero a su vez se mantenían dentro de los entandares delicados de una chica, mientras que los sonidos de la guitarra eran precisos con solos fuertes y notas rápidas y vertiginosas al igual que la batería que se escuchaba a gran velocidad y con fortaleza inigualable.

Sakura cantaba con gran sentimiento y autoridad esa canción titulada Love tocando a la vez con su guitarra la parte de la segunda guitarra mientras que la profesora Sawako se encargaba de la parte de la guitarra principal. Asuka por su parte perdiendo la compostura y con su cabello rojo como el fuego completamente alborotado debido al estilo y la velocidad con el que la chica tocaba la batería, las tres chicas completamente sincronizadas y en perfecta armonía.

Azusa, Ui y Jun estaban completamente impresionadas con el despliegue de talento que su profesora estaba realizando junto con sus dos compañeras de club. A pesar de haber estado practicando bastante hasta ese momento el talento de Sakura y Asuka parecía estar demasiado encima de las canciones del anterior club de música ligera.

-¡Sakura-chan eres muy buena cantando!- menciono emocionada la profesora mientras abrazaba de forma desmesurada a la chica castaña y de cabello alborotado quien sujetaba su guitarra negra ante el acoso de su profesora.

-Pero aun no soy muy buena con la guitarra…- mencionaba la castaña con dificultad ya que la profesora sofocaba a la chica de primer año.

-¡Y tu también eres muy buena con la batería Asuka-chan!, incluso podría decir que eres la mejor baterista que he conocido jamás- menciono la profesora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja quien apenada acomodaba su cabello después de haberse dejado llevar con la batería.

-¿En verdad tu escribiste esa canción Sawa-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja a la asombrada profesora quien se veía feliz y renovada después de haber tocado tan violentamente y haberse olvidado por un instante de su apariencia delicada.

-¡Pero claro que la escribí yo!, fue hace algunos años cuando formaba parte del club de música ligera y era parte de Death Devil- respondió orgullosa Sawako quien aun abrazaba a una Sakura de mirada confundida.

Las tres chicas reían y conversaban alegremente como podían observarlo felizmente Ui y Jun… sin embargo para Azusa, aunque sabía que aun era demasiado pronto para siquiera pensar en ello, pero estaba consciente que en algún momento las cosas serian así como las veía frente a sus ojos… algún día serian solo ellas tres: la castaña, la pelirroja y la salvaje profesora.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron en el lugar y el ensayo concluyo, la acostumbrada hora del té en el salón de música se hizo nuevamente presente. La peli azul Azusa estaba ansiosa esperando el momento adecuado para mencionar el formato que recién había conseguido.

-Chicas llego el momento- menciono Nakano después de ver su paciencia agotada, la hora del té había sido reducida considerablemente sin embargo era el momento más esperado por las nuevas miembros quienes ya parecían haberse adecuado perfectamente a los perezosos hábitos de sus desconocidas predecesoras.

Asuka y Sakura de inmediato desviaron su atención, impresionadas y aun sin saber que era esa hoja de papel que causaba tanta emoción a la pequeña presidenta del club.

-¿Qué es eso Azusa-chan?- pregunto intrigada Sakura con inocencia y timidez sumamente contrarias a su acostumbrada personalidad cuando se encuentra a solas con Asuka.

-¡Este es el formato para el festival escolar del próximo año!- respondió sumamente emocionada la peli azul… sin embargo parecía ser la única emocionada pues sus compañeras al enterarse de lo que era el formato perdieron por completo el interés que habían presentado hasta ese momento.

-Toma Asuka, tú serás la que la debe llenar como secretaria del club y futura presidenta- añadió Azusa mientras acercaba el formato a la pelirroja quien lo acepto con muy poco entusiasmo.

Sin muchos ánimos y dudando seriamente acerca de su nueva posición como futura presidenta, la pelirroja comenzó a llenar cada uno de los campos vacios consultando solo en ocasiones a la presidenta.

-Nombre del club…- susurro la pelirroja mientras se detenía en el aparente campo más llamativo de todo el formato.

-Hokago Tea Time- respondió Azusa sin dudarlo ni un instante, sin embargo ante su seriedad todas las miradas recayeron sobre la presidenta quien parecía no notar su error y se mostraba confusa ante la reacción de sus compañeras.

-Azusa creo que aun no has comprendido que ya no son Hokago Tea Time…- añadió la profesora Sawako quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión devorando las donas que Jun llevo al salón del club.

Las miradas de las chicas, incluidas sus amigas continuaban mirándola fijamente pero la peli azul aun parecía no comprender que tenia de malo su propuesta acerca del nombre para el club.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Hokago Tea Time?- pregunto finalmente la confundida peli azul.

-Azusa-chan nosotras no somos Hokago Tea Time, esas eran mi hermana junto con Mio-chan, Mugi-chan y Ritsu-chan- respondió con ternura en su tono de Voz la castaña Ui.

A pesar de las palabras claras de Ui, Azusa parecía no querer comprender que ellas ya no eran el mismo club de música ligera con el que había estado hasta ese momento, ahora eran una nueva agrupación y no podía utilizar el mismo nombre que le pertenecía a la generación anterior.

-Y si proponemos algo nuevo, un nombre distintivo como "Sound Queen´s"- menciono entusiasmada Jun, intentando contagiar el ánimo a sus compañeras… sin embargo nadie acepto la proposición del nombre que ella había elegido.

-¿Que tal Génesis?- pregunto Asuka. Las chicas voltearon a ver a la pelirroja sin saber de qué es lo que estaba hablando así que la pelirroja expandió un poco su punto de vista: -¡Génesis significa el origen de las cosas y eso es lo que creo que somos nosotras, somos el reinicio, el resurgimiento de este club!- añadió entusiasmada.

Ante el despliegue de confianza y seguridad de la pelirroja tanto Ui, Jun y Sakura adoptaron la idea e incluso la apoyaron, Jun un poco molesta de que su propuesta hubiese sido descartada de manera inmediata, sin embargo aun faltaba una voz que no sonaba nada convencida siquiera de la idea de cambiar el nombre del club, mucho menos por uno tan diferente y contrastante como el propuesto por las integrantes anteriores.

-No vamos a cambiar el nombre y continuaremos siendo Hokago Tea Time- respondió tajante Azusa cortando de golpe los ánimos que las chicas tenían hasta ese momento. Asuka a pesar de verse molesta por la aparente decisión impuesta de su presidenta simplemente guardo silencio y no hizo ninguna protesta de ningún tipo.

-El siguiente apartado son las canciones, serán un máximo de cuatro…- menciono la pelirroja ocultando su rostro detrás de sus rojos cabellos y continuando con el llenado del formato para el festival escolar, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada ante su rechazado nombre.

-Empezaremos con "Gohan Wa Okazu", después "Fudepen Ballpen", continuaremos con "Fuwa Fuwa Time" y Terminamos con "U&I" ¿Qué opinan del orden?- menciono Azusa entusiasmada… sin embargo el silencio nuevamente se hizo en la mesa del té del club de música ligera.

-¡Azusa-sempai todas son canciones de el club anterior!- respondió molesta Asuka antes de que cualquier otra chica pudiera hacer la misma aclaración.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que desee continuar con el legado de el club anterior?- respondió molesta Azusa finalmente ante la exclamación de la pelirroja.

-¡Nosotras no somos el club anterior Azusa entiéndelo de una vez!-

-¡Tienes razón el club anterior no proponía cosas tan ridículas como las que tu propones!- respondió Azusa sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo.

Asuka se levanto súbitamente de su asiento con la mirada furiosa enfocada completamente en la peli azul quien al instante retrocedió un poco en su asiento, intentando crear un poco de distancia entre la chica furiosa y ella misma. Todas esperaban la aparente reacción violenta por parte de Asuka, sin embargo esta reacción nunca llego.

-Me voy a casa- menciono firme la pelirroja para después dar media vuelta de su asiento, tomar sus cosas y retirarse lo más rápido posible del salón del club. Su amiga Sakura no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato fue detrás de ella sin dudarlo ni un instante, aunque la amistad que las chicas de tercero le habían mostrado a la vocalista era grande, el lazo que poseía con la pelirroja era innegable y resultaba claro a quien seguiría la castaña sin importar las consecuencias.

Azusa se quedo en silencio sentada en su lugar mientras las dos miembros más pequeños del club se habían retirado y sus amigas Jun y Ui se veían molestas ante la actitud que la peli azul había adoptado y por la forma en que sin justificación la presidenta había destrozado las ilusiones de las chicas.

-Arruinaste todo- menciono cínicamente Sawako quien continuaba comiendo donas sin darle importancia a la escena que acababa de ocurrir frente a ella, para molestia de la peli azul.

El anochecer llego lentamente a la ciudad, en la casa de Asuka la pelirroja llego furiosa y se encerró en su habitación sin dar ninguna explicación a su madre quien escuchaba la música extranjera sonar por detrás de la puerta a un nivel elevado pero no molesto para nadie. Mientras tanto la contrastante Sakura recibía un mensaje de Ui pues el siguiente día las chicas de tercer grado tendrían su viaje escolar y necesitaba que alguien alimentara a la tortuga Ton mientras ellas estaban fuera. Azusa por su parte también se encontraba molesta y aunque parecía no darse cuenta mientras preparaba sus maletas para el viaje escolar, ella sabía bien que se había equivocado aunque su error era difícil de admitir… simplemente extrañaba demasiado a sus amigas.

La mañana en la escuela trascurrió muy lento para Sakura quien ese día en especifico se mantuvo completamente sola y mostrando timidez para entablar conversación con las demás chicas del colegio quienes ya tenían sus grupos de amigas bien definidos mientras que ella solo tenía una amiga: la pelirroja Asuka quien ese día no asistió a clases. El intento de la castaña de huir hacia los salones de tercero solo la llevo a la melancolía al recordar que las chicas se encontraban ausentes al igual que la profesora Sawako quien fue designada al cuidado de su grupo en el viaje. Los salones estaban completamente vacios al paso de la tímida niña quien no tuvo otra opción más que refugiarse en el cuarto del club donde compartió su almuerzo con la tortuga mascota del club: Ton. No era ni remotamente su primera opción pero era mejor que comer sola… los pasados días habían sido felices para la castaña quien no podía recordar por más esfuerzos que hacia alguna ocasión de su vida donde haya sido tan feliz como la había sido desde que entro en el club de música ligera… observar todas las tardes como Ui preparaba té con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro mientras Jun contaba chistes malos intentando llamar desesperadamente la atención del grupo pero siendo ignorada la mayor parte del tiempo incluso por la profesora Sawako quien eventualmente compartía algo de sus conocimientos en la guitarra con ella sin embargo era demasiado eventual y la mayor parte del tiempo la profesora solo iba a comer. Todo esto mientras Asuka y Azusa discutían ideas o hablaban de música en tonos amistosos… algunas veces discutían pero nada como lo que había ocurrido a recientes fechas… la pelirroja se veía sumamente molesta, como nunca la habían visto ninguna de las chicas y con su temperamento tal vez ella no volvería al cuarto del club.

La tortuga había sido alimentada y las clases habían terminado por el momento. Acompañada solo por su soledad Sakura decidió retirarse de la escuela sin tener nada más que hacer.

La noche llego a Kyoto donde el viaje escolar de las chicas de tercero se desarrollaba como cada año. Ui y Jun estaban profundamente dormidas después del agotador viaje en tren pasando por las faldas del monte Fuji hasta llegar finalmente a su destino donde a pesar de ser un viaje de recreación la pequeña Azusa no estaba disfrutando del recorrido como todas sus demás compañeras.

El techo de la habitación oscura era lo único que la peli azul podía observar mientras escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de Jun y su típico mal dormir. Ui descansaba en completo silencio y la profesora Sawako patrullaba los corredores verificando que ninguna estudiante estuviera fuera de la cama. Se les había permitido permanecer a ellas tres juntas a pesar de la tradición de hacer grupos de cuatro, sin embargo ese año el número de estudiantes era impar y no hubo objeción alguna cuando las tres miembros de tercero del club de música ligera hicieron equipo para el viaje.

Azusa se levanto y observo a sus alrededores presa del insomnio. Desde que el viaje comenzó ella se sentía incomoda por lo ocurrido con Asuka pero tampoco tenía muy claro cómo arreglar la situación con la pelirroja. Asuka deseaba avanzar y formar un nuevo grupo, con nuevas canciones y una mentalidad distinta mientras que Azusa deseaba que el club permaneciera tal y como sus amigas lo habían dejado. La peli azul se debatía entre dejar ganar a Asuka y olvidarse por completo de lo que Hokago Tea Time solía ser o ser odiada por las nuevas integrantes por su insistencia en preservar el pasado.

La peli azul se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido y sigilosamente salió de la habitación. Como era su costumbre se levanto al baño a la mitad de la noche, sin embargo aun no había podido dormir absolutamente nada aun y las ideas en su mente la acosaban a cada momento sin darle un instante para relajarse y descansar.

Cuando volvía a su habitación Azusa pudo observar a través de la ventana del corredor esa bella luna creciente rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche con su luz radiante y durante un instante lo supo… era tiempo de decirle adiós al pasado.

Con el mismo sigilo con que salió la peli azul regreso a su habitación y se metió en su cama sin que nadie lo notara. Ui continuaba profundamente dormida mientras que Jun continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro de su cama, dormida profundamente pero de una forma tan inquieta que parecía estar despierta.

Una pequeña lágrima se comenzó a asomar en los ojos castaños de la peli azul y fue así como tomo su teléfono para romper la oscuridad de la habitación al igual que la luna creciente y comenzó a escribir lo que sentía instintivamente. La letra era deprimente y mostraba claramente como la peli azul se sentía en ese momento de su vida, como sentía hundirse en una oscuridad interminable y como añoraba ese mundo donde solía pasar tiempo con sus amigas sonriendo a su lado, como sentía que cada vez mas todo se transformaban en una pesadilla y parecía no tener fin la situación que vivía… como su destino parecía repetirse siempre de la misma manera y aunque aun tenía el consuelo de sus nuevas amigas eso no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejaron sus amadas Sempai a quienes en primer lugar nunca quiso dejar ir pero un pretexto tan simple como la edad fue suficiente para que las chicas se fueran de su lado.

Azusa a pesar de todo lo que tenía y de haberse prometido a sí misma y a sus amigas ser fuete, en verdad se sentía sola al igual que esa luna creciente en el firmamento nocturno…

El nuevo día llego y en la habitación de la pelirroja Asuka el teléfono de la chica sonaba insistentemente mientras ella luchaba contra las cobijas que la mantenían bastante enredada. Como pudo salió de la cama, cayéndose a causa del desorden de su propia habitación y termino estrellándose contra la batería que tenía en el lugar. Finalmente mientras estaba en el suelo quitándose de manera violenta las partes de la batería que la aprisionaban, contesto el teléfono.

-… He… Hola… ¿Asuka-chan?- se escucho esa voz tímida y dulce.

-¿Eres tu Sakura?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo de su habitación.

-¡Asuka-chan!, ¿¡Porque no fuiste a la escuela ayer! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!- replico la castaña de inmediato con una voz llena de ánimos, completamente diferente a la primera voz tímida que aun dudaba demasiado hasta escuchar la voz familiar de la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento… es solo que no tenía muchas ganas de ir y me quede dormida hasta tarde- menciono sonriendo y en un tono amistoso la pelirroja mientras acomodaba de nueva cuenta su batería la cual había esparcido por toda la habitación con su inusual forma de despertar.

-Creía que estabas molesta por lo que paso en el club…- añadió Sakura.

-Claro que lo estoy- interrumpió súbitamente Asuka a su amiga. –Creí que el club sería diferente… no me quejo el té de Ui-sempai es delicioso y a veces la forma de llamar la atención de Jun-sempai es entretenida pero Azusa-sempai…- añadió la pelirroja.

-¿Asuka-chan?-

-Ella… en verdad creí que tenía interés en ser nuestra amiga…- respondió de forma melancólica la pelirroja.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices Asuka-chan, claro que Azusa-sempai es nuestra amiga!- replico la castaña del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Claro que no! A ella tal vez ni siquiera le interese la música, lo único que quiere es recuperar a sus amigas que ahora están en la universidad… eso es todo. Es amiga de Ui-sempai no por su talento si no porque es hermana de una de las miembros anteriores y Jun-sempai tal vez le recuerde un poco a la anterior bajista, ¡pero ni tu ni yo encajamos ahí Sakura y yo no quiero ser parte de ese experimento enfermizo que Azusa está planeando!- respondió tajantemente la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Yo no creo que sea verdad- respondió con dulzura la chica castaña tranquilizando a la azorada Asuka con sus palabras frágiles. –Tal vez sea difícil para Azusa-sempai dejar ir por completo a sus amigas del pasado, pero tampoco creo que este con nosotras solo porque quiera recuperarlas de alguna manera, además Azusa nos ha comentado que era sumamente divertido estar con ellas y tal vez es demasiado pronto para ella formar parte de un nuevo grupo- añadió.

-Un nuevo grupo…- susurro Asuka.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Sakura pues no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que la pelirroja susurro.

-No dije nada Sakura-chan… creo que tienes razón y tal vez deba hablar con Azusa-sempai… pero eso será después. Sakura en verdad lamento haberte dejado sola ayer y quisiera compensarlo, ya que es fin de semana ¿Quisieras ir a algún lugar o hacer algo?-

-Pues siempre he querido ir al zoológico y al parque de diversiones con una amiga y también hay una película que he querido ver y también… -

-Sakura-chan, quise decir solo un lugar…- interrumpió la pelirroja, suspirando y sujetando su frente con un poco de frustración… Sakura sin lugar a dudas era muy distinta cuando entraba en confianza con ella.

Las clases se reanudaron nuevamente y las escaleras emblemáticas con la tortuga en el pasamanos no parecían ser ningún impedimento para la pelirroja quien arrastraba a una feliz Sakura quien sonreía consciente de que Asuka estaba preparada para hacer entrar en razón a la presidenta del club.

-¡Hola a todas!- grito Asuka al abrir las puertas del salón del club de golpe con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo al abrir la puerta la persona que deseaba ver no se encontraba en el lugar. Ui y Jun observaban asustadas ante la sorpresa mientras que Sawako se ahogaba con su taza de té, todo causado por la pelirroja. -¿Y dónde está Azusa-sempai?- añadió la pelirroja.

Azusa observaba el cielo desde el techo de la escuela, no sentía ánimos de estar en el salón del club y el viento parecía aliviar un poco su ánimo. Sus cosas y su guitarra estaban recargadas en el muro cerca a la entrada, olvidadas por completo por la peli azul quien no parecía estar en este mundo.

Asuka abrió la puerta lentamente y salió del edificio mientras que la peli azul parecía no notar su presencia. Lentamente dio unos pasos hacia la pequeña presidenta y se recargo al muro a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?- pregunto la pelirroja pero Azusa no respondió.

-¡Azusa!- grito la chica de primero esperando llamar la atención de la peli azul pero la mirada de esta parecía incluso aun mas perdida que antes.

-¡Muñequita japonesa!- grito una vez mas Asuka haciendo reaccionar finalmente a la peli azul.

-¿Qué ocurre Asuka?-

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja.

-¿Yo?, ¡No estaba pensando en el club!- respondió Azusa poniéndose nerviosa. -¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?- añadió la peli azul cambiando el tema súbitamente.

-… es obvio que estabas pensando en eso y te pusiste nerviosa y cambiaste el tema… ¿Y yo vine aquí a verte no es obvio?-

El silencio entre ambas chicas se hizo presente mientras Sakura, Ui, Jun y Sawako observaban detrás de la puerta a la distancia y en silencio.

-Sabes Azusa… a mi no me gusta hablar mucho de lo que pasó pero… aunque no quieras saberlo te contare lo que me ocurrió en la secundaria…

Éramos "Striker" un grupo que tocaba Death Metal formado por cuatro chicas… yo era la baterista. Estuvimos juntas por tres años, los tres años que duro la secundaria. Tuvimos dos presentaciones en vivo y éramos muy unidas… o eso creía. En ese tiempo yo no solía actuar como lo hice al comenzar en esta escuela, simplemente era yo y siempre estaba apegada a mis amigas… pero la verdad es que nunca me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Siempre me encargaba de cocinar para ellas, de tener listos los vestuarios para las presentaciones incluso de maquillarlas… decían que para mí era un privilegio que yo tocara con ellas aunque la guitarrista no era muy buena y la bajista apenas y como podía seguir el ritmo… la vocalista estaba desafinada pero aun así era la primera vez que encontraba personas a las que les gustaba el mismo tipo de música que a mí, seguí adelante a pesar de todo y así estuve durante tres años.

Cuando finalmente el día llego corrí lo más rápido que pude entusiasmada por la idea que había tenido… con mucha inocencia se las dije… les dije que quería estudiar en la misma escuela que ellas… les dije que quería que siguiéramos siendo "Striker".

Ellas se rieron de mi… solo estaban esperando esa oportunidad y ahora que cambiaríamos de instituto me dijeron que ellas continuarían juntas… pero yo no seguiría con ellas.

Se deshicieron de mi… yo creía que eran mis amigas y se olvidaron de mi como si no les importara…

Llore como nunca en mi vida hasta que me di cuenta que en verdad no les importo porque nunca me vieron como una amiga y solo me utilizaban porque necesitaban una baterista…

Cuando entre aquí creía que tal vez todo eso me paso por mi forma de ser y pensé que cambiando mi actitud tal vez todo sería diferente… después me encontré contigo en ese corredor de la escuela cuando me pediste que formara parte del club y un poco después con Sakura… bueno el resto ya lo sabes.

Lo que no sabes Azusa es que… la verdad es que cada que hablas de Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi… me siento celosa por que hasta hace poco no sabía lo que era tener amigas así… lamento haberme molestado contigo. Si lo que quieres es que continuemos tocando la música del club anterior entonces no pondré ninguna objeción… ya habrá otro momento para tocar cosas nuevas- menciono Asuka a su amiga quien la escuchaba atentamente.

-Asuka-chan… yo soy la que lamenta haber provocado todo eso… tal vez no quiera aceptar que mis amigas ya no están aquí pero eso es lo que ocurrió y todas tienen razón, ya no somos Hokago Tea Time ahora somos Génesis-

La pelirroja abrazo súbitamente a la peli azul, haciendo obvia la falta de estatura de la pequeña Azusa, pues a pesar de ser menor Asuka era ligeramente más alta que ella. A pesar de sentirse incomoda con el abrazo de la pelirroja le recordó por un instante a Yui-sempai.

-No te gustan las despedidas Azusa, es por eso que ahora te hare una promesa- menciono Asuka entusiasmada mientras aun abrazaba a la peli azul. – ¡Génesis será para siempre!-

-¿Qué es lo que eso significa?- pregunto Azusa aun sin saber a qué se refería la pelirroja.

-¡Que nuestro grupo nunca se separara sin importar si ustedes se tienen que ir a la universidad, incluso si nos tenemos que separar continuaremos tocando juntas sin importar nada!- respondió entusiasmada Asuka.

Azusa sonrió consciente de que la promesa de la pelirroja sería imposible de mantener, pero aun así y contagiándose del entusiasmo de la pelirroja la peli azul respondió:

-Entonces deberíamos cambiar el nombre-

-¿¡Que tiene de malo!- respondió frustrada la pelirroja mientras las dos chicas sonreían observando el cielo azul del atardecer.

-Nada… es solo que… tenemos las mismas malas costumbres del club anterior… llevamos casi dos semanas sin practicar correctamente- menciono Azusa decepcionada aun sin saber cómo es que estas cosas continuaban pasando con ella al frente del club. La peli azul sonrió al recordar sus propias palabras: "El club anterior no proponía ideas tan ridículas"… en ese momento supo que lo verdaderamente ridículo era defender esas ideas de tintes detectivescos y nada compatibles con la música de Mugi, las extrañas ideas relacionadas con comida de Yui, o la infantil actitud que Mio tomo acerca de sus canciones de animales… el club en si era ridículo y eso es lo que lo hacia especial.


	4. Live 4

Live 4: Génesis en vivo.

Las coletas del oscuro cabello castaño de Jun se movían con la misma gracia que los pasos de la chica que caminaba distraídamente por la calle en dirección hacia su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en mente como la nueva canción que el club estaba practicando, una canción que aparentemente Azusa escribió en sus narices durante el viaje escolar y ella nunca se dio cuenta. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron hacia la librería donde ya estaba en los estantes el nuevo tomo del manga de beisbol que la chica estaba siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo. De inmediato el rostro de la castaña de cabello rebelde termino pegado al aparador mientras que sus manos sujetaban el vidrio dándole estabilidad a su rostro completamente distorsionado ante la rigidez de la ventana.

La tristeza la invadió súbitamente ya que no tenía dinero del cual pudiera disponer para comprar el tomo, aunque la curiosidad la invadía y la chica estaba tentada a entrar solo a leer el libro sin comprarlo. Cuando se despego del vidrio noto que tenía algo pegado en la mano izquierda…

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto a si misma mientras se despegaba de la mano lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel. -¿Concurso de bandas?- menciono la chica mientras leía el panfleto que se había pegado a su mano.

La acostumbrada hora del Té llego al club de música ligera que durante dos semanas practicaba la nueva canción que la presidenta había propuesto. Las cinco integrantes del club tomaron sus respectivos lugares acompañadas por la profesora Sawako quien se veía frustrada e impaciente por tener que soportar todo el ensayo de las chicas mientras el olor de los postres inundaba el lugar.

-¡Las galletas de Ui!- grito la profesora Sawako mientas comenzaba a devorar lo que la castaña preparo para el club tan pronto como esta sirvió las galletas que eran su especialidad en la mesa del club, mientras las demás chicas no demostraban sorpresa ante la reacción de la salvaje profesora.

-¡Hay algo que quiero comentarles!- menciono Jun entusiasmada mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas el anuncio de el concurso y lo mostraba extendido frente a ella. El silencio se hizo presente entre todas quienes simplemente se miraron unas a otras, indicando que todas tenían la misma idea. Con sorpresa Jun observo como una tras otra sonriendo incómodamente mostraban el mismo panfleto que la castaña oscura sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Así que todas tuvimos la misma idea!- añadió Asuka a la conversación al evidenciar lo que ya resultaba obvio en el rostro molesto de Jun quien descubrió que todas habían tenido su misma idea original.

La mirada de la pelirroja Asuka se dirigió de inmediato hacia la presidenta del club de música ligera quien después de la llegada de las nuevas integrantes paso a ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía a Mugi.

-¿Vas a participar con nosotras verdad Azusa?- menciono intrigada y con una mirada profunda la pelirroja.

Ante los penetrantes ojos azules de Asuka la pequeña presidenta se mostro incomoda a pesar de la distancia que existía entre su antiguo lugar y el que ahora ocupaba. Presa de la incomodidad respondió:

-… para ser honesta si quería participar con Hokago Tea Time, pero cuando les mencione el evento…- respondió Azusa perdiéndose en sus memorias. La peli azul tenía muy claro el recuerdo en el que Mio le mencionaba con tristeza y seriedad que no podrían participar con ella debido a que tendrían exámenes esa semana y se encontraban preparándose para estos… aunque claro la preparación que mostraban Mugi, Yui y Ritsu no era más que risas y juegos en la biblioteca donde todos las demás estudiantes las miraban con molestia al no guardar la seriedad ni compostura del lugar donde se encontraban. Obviamente Mio molesta con el desastre que sus compañeras armaban se despidió de la pequeña peli azul y se dirigió a llamar la atención muy severamente de las chicas golpeando la cabeza de Ritsu como era su costumbre mientras la dinámica chica lloraba y se quejaba de ser la única a la cual la bajista siempre golpeaba…

-¿Azusa?... ¿Azusa, les mencionaste el evento y entonces que paso?- repetía una y otra vez Asuka agitando sus manos frente al rostro perdido de la peli azul quien parecía perdida en sus recuerdos y no prestaba atención de lo que ocurría frente a ella. -Ni modo, la perdimos…- añadió algo resignada la pelirroja al ver que nada de lo que hacían traía a su presidenta de vuelta.

Después de algunos instantes la presidenta volvió en sí y el club estaba listo para aceptar el desafío, una presentación en vivo que las entusiasmaba a todas, desde las nuevas integrantes de primer año hasta a las más experimentadas de tercero, sin importar nada esta sería la primera presentación oficial de Génesis.

-Parece que solo podremos tocar tres canciones ¿Cuáles proponen ustedes?- menciono Azusa mientras las chicas del club se preparaban para ensayar nuevamente mientras la profesora continuaba deleitándose con las galletas de Ui que aun quedaban.

-Creo que debemos incluir tu canción Azusa- menciono la pelirroja Asuka mientras se preparaba con sus dos icónicas baquetas. Ambas se veían sumamente deterioradas en sus colores que parecían ser rojo con bordes y círculos en color negro, pero parecía que la pelirroja tenía cierta preferencia por ellas ya que las chicas jamás la habían visto tocar con otras.

-¿En serio crees que mi canción es buena?- respondió ilusionada Azusa.

-No, es muy deprimente pero por el momento no tenemos nada más que sea original nuestro- respondió Asuka seriamente creando molestia en la pequeña guitarrista.

La pelirroja volteo a ver el rostro molesto de Azusa mientras ella misma sonreía. –Ya sabes que bromeo- añadió a sus palabras. –Además de tu canción creo que deberíamos añadir alguna canción de Death Devil-

-¡Yo quiero tocar esa canción que practicaban la otra ocasión!- interrumpió Ui entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de incluir algo tan diferente para ella. Era un desafío que la pequeña hermana de la anterior guitarrista deseaba enfrentar.

-¿Y qué opinas tu Sakura-chan?- pregunto Azusa a la castaña quien simplemente observaba a las cuatro chicas entusiasmadas con la idea, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para dar su propia opinión. En ese momento las miradas penetrantes de las tres chicas de tercero recayeron sobre la pequeña castaña quien con su oscura mirada a punto del llanto no sabía que responder hasta que Asuka se interpuso.

-¡Déjenla respirar chicas!... ya saben cómo es ella, denle algo de tiempo y pronto estará hablando con ustedes como lo hace conmigo- menciono la pelirroja mientras Sakura se sentía un poco molesta consigo misma al no encontrar su voz cuando las Sempai se dirigían a ella.

-¡Sakura-chan ellas también son nuestras amigas, debes ser más abierta con ellas!- replico la pelirroja a la castaña.

-Lo lamento chicas- menciono Sakura mucho más segura ahora tomando fuerzas de la pelirroja.

-La verdad no sé como tuviste el valor de hablarme tú a mí la primera vez… lo mejor es que comencemos a practicar- añadió la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a su posición en la batería. Las chicas estaban en sus posiciones, Azusa con su guitarra y Jun el bajo a los lados de la banda, Ui con el teclado detrás de Jun, Asuka al fondo en la batería y Sakura al frente lista para cantar esa letra tan deprimente que la peli azul había escrito. Todas estaban en posición y Sawako esperaba ansiosa y aun con algunas galletas en la boca. La determinación de las chicas había cambiado y parecía que darían una presentación como ninguna.

-¡Listas todas!- menciono Asuka quien era la que daba la señal con sus emblemáticas baquetas.- Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro…- grito con ánimo la pelirroja chocando sus baquetas de la forma habitual en que siempre lo hacía, hasta que llego al último número, cuando la desgracia ocurrió…

La baqueta izquierda de la pelirroja golpeo con tanta fuerza a la otra que esta se partió al instante mientras Asuka observaba perpleja como lentamente caía la mitad astillada y partida de su baqueta izquierda al suelo cerca de los pies de Azusa. El trozo de madera golpeo el suelo mientras todas las chicas observan atentamente tanto lo que había ocurrido como a la pelirroja quien estaba más pálida que Mio cuando Ritsu la asustaba en serio.

-Creo que es un mal augurio…- susurro Jun, todas se habían quedado en silencio en ese instante y solo la castaña en su afán de llamar la atención pudo mencionar algo mientras todas esperaban la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Mis baquetas…- mencionaba Asuka mientras lentamente su azul mirada comenzaba a llenarse de lagrimas… finalmente exploto.

-¡Elbony está rota!- repetía la pelirroja una y otra vez al momento en que súbitamente salto de su posición detrás de la batería y abrazo con toda su fuerza a la cintura de Azusa, gimiendo y llorando histéricamente y sin sentido sacudiendo a la peli azul sin cesar.

-¡Por favor detente ya!, ¡Asuka-chan detente por favor!, ¡Ya basta Asuka!, ¡Déjame ya!- gritaba Azusa intentando liberarse de la pelirroja quien la sofocaba con su tristeza… después de un rato la peli azul se canso de intentar alejar a Asuka, a pesar de ello la chica continuaba histérica por lo ocurrido a una de sus baquetas.

-Asuka ya llevas así dos horas… ¡porque simplemente no tocas con otras baquetas y dejas de llorar por esas baquetas viejas!- menciono Azusa molesta, pues la tristeza de la pelirroja parecía no cesar.

Ante las palabras de la peli azul Asuka levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas y simplemente continúo llorando aun con más intensidad.

-¡Ya están, quedaron como nuevas!- grito Jun quien se había dado a la tarea de reparar las baquetas… sin embargo la solución de la castaña oscura fue demasiado simple y la ilusión que reapareció en la mirada de Asuka un instante se desvaneció al ver que la reparación con cinta adhesiva de su compañera no fue muy útil.

-¡Ivory y Elbony!- gritaba Asuka mientras nuevamente sujetaba a Azusa por la cintura…

-¿Qué es lo que dices de cualquier manera?, no entiendo que es lo que dices…- respondió la peli azul.

-Azusa-sempai… Ivory es su baqueta derecha y Elbony es la baqueta izquierda…- menciono tímidamente Sakura.

-¿Les puso nombre a sus baquetas?- pregunto confundida Azusa.

-¿De dónde saco esos nombres de cualquier forma?- añadió Jun.

-Esas baquetas son muy especiales para ella… son un obsequio de su padre y pues él…- explico Sakura a sus compañeras de tercero hasta que sus palabras comenzaron a entrecortarse.

-¿Su padre?, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Azusa intrigada y al borde del llanto al ver el trabajo que costaba a Sakura decirles lo ocurrido entre la pelirroja y su padre.

-Es algo muy triste Azusa-sempai- Respondió Sakura con la tristeza agobiando su voz y su garganta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto nuevamente la peli azul mientras las lagrimas ya comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos imaginando una historia triste y profunda.

-Él le obsequio esas baquetas… pero… ya no está…-

-¿Quieres decir que él…?-

-Así es Azusa-sempai… él se fue… está trabajando en Okinawa y solo puede ver a Asuka en días festivos… es muy triste-

-¡Hiciste que me preocupara!- grito Azusa molesta pues en su mente tal vez le había ocurrido alguna desgracia a su compañera pelirroja.

-De cualquier manera Asuka no tocara con otras baquetas que no sean esas…- añadió finalmente la castaña mientras Azusa continuaba observando a Asuka aun abrazando la cintura de la peli azul, así como llorando y balbuceando sin sentido.

-¿Entonces y si conseguimos otras baquetas iguales, podrás tocar Asuka?- pregunto la peli azul a la dramática pelirroja quien dirigió sus azules ojos llenos de lagrimas a la presidenta del club.

-Puedo intentarlo…- respondió tímidamente Asuka.

La decisión había sido tomada y las chicas más como un grupo de amigas que como un club de música se dirigieron a todas las tiendas de música de la zona con un solo objetivo en mente: encontrar unas baquetas nuevas para su baterista estrella. Jun, Ui y Sakura reían disimuladamente mientras que para infortunio de Azusa, la pelirroja se negaba a soltarla incluso mientras caminaban por la calle Asuka continuaba sollozando por sus baquetas y la peli azul mantenía un gesto de molestia al ser ella la elegida por su amiga para ser el centro de atención de todo el ridículo que provocaba y las miradas que atraía.

El recorrido por las tiendas fue frustrante para la presidenta del club de música ligera pues el patrón siempre parecía ser el mismo: cuando llegaban inmediatamente algún instrumento o revista atrapaba la atención tanto de Sakura como de Jun mientras que Ui no era de mucha ayuda recordando los tiempos en que su hermana solía hacer berrinches de ese tipo y la abrazaba "cariñosamente" durante horas. Azusa se veía obligada a preguntar por su cuenta por las baquetas que fueran exactamente iguales… todo mientras Asuka continuaba entorpeciendo sus movimientos y sofocándola con su llanto y su tristeza.

Las baquetas de la pelirroja resultaron ser más raras de lo que jamás se pudieron haber imaginado. Después de visitar cinco tiendas distintas Azusa comenzaba a perder la esperanza pues la respuesta en todas las tiendas había sido similar. Las baquetas eran de colección, de una marca muy rara que ya había desaparecido y no se fabricaban más, aunque su calidad no era la mejor y esto se veía reflejado en su precio el cual no era muy elevado a pesar de ser objetos de colección. Lo que más inquieto a la peli azul fue el hecho de que le mencionaron que los colores de cada baqueta eran personalizados y era casi imposible encontrar la marca y los colores idénticos. Todo esto provocado por la triste pelirroja quien parecía no cambiar de opinión respecto a tocar con unas baquetas cualesquiera.

Finalmente en la sexta tienda la esperanza reapareció para la pelirroja. Un par de baquetas de la misma marca, todo era exactamente igual a excepción de los colores que eran azul y negro…

-¡Que te parece Asuka, estas son iguales a las tuyas!- menciono entusiasmada Azusa, sin embargo la pelirroja examinaba minuciosamente las baquetas, tanto el peso y tamaño, parecía que era una conocedora aunque en realidad estaba viendo otra cosa…

-No son del mismo color- respondió tajante y triste la pelirroja.

-¡Pero son idénticas salvo por el color, al menos podrías intentar usarlas!- replico frustrada Azusa ya que esta era la última tienda de música de la ciudad y había sido casi un milagro encontrar algo tan parecido a lo que buscaban.

-Lo lamento Azusa-sempai, pero creo que debo resignarme… no volveré a tener unas baquetas tan importantes como estas…- menciono la pelirroja mientras sostenía sus antiguas y rotas amigas. La pelirroja soltó finalmente a Azusa y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa… las chicas del club no dijeron nada pues no había nada más que hacer.

-¿Y si las mandamos a hacer nosotras?- menciono Jun al día siguiente mientras las chicas de tercero junto con Sakura tomaban el té.

-Creo que no quedarían igual…- respondió Ui tiernamente.

-¿Asuka vendrá hoy al club?- pregunto intrigada la presidenta dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Si… o eso dijo ella. Lleva dos días muy decaída y ya no parece la misma- respondió la pequeña castaña.

-Solo nos quedan unos días antes del evento… tenemos que considerar dos opciones chicas: o consideramos substituir a la baterista… o no participamos en el evento- menciono Jun.

-¡Asuka es irremplazable!- grito Sakura para sorpresa de todas, quienes no habían escuchado a la castaña gritar tan fuerte hasta ahora.

-Tranquila Sakura, creo que todas pensamos eso- interrumpió Azusa tranquilamente.

-Entonces no participaremos…- volvió a comentar Jun seriamente.

-¡Como que no participaremos!- escucharon las chicas esa voz inconfundible gritando. Asuka abrió las puertas del club y entro al salón con unas baquetas ordinarias en las manos y una mirada aun un poco vidriosa, pero con determinación en su mirada. –Somos génesis y esta será nuestra primera presentación como grupo- añadió la pelirroja.

De inmediato el ánimo de las chicas se elevo considerablemente, en la práctica se escuchaban bastante unidas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido… o eso parecía.

Azusa constantemente miraba hacia atrás, observando como la pelirroja parecía agotarse más de lo usual mientras intentaba tocar de la misma forma violenta que siempre lo hacía. Al terminar el ensayo parecía que ninguna de las chicas lo había notado… pero la presidenta del club estaba muy consciente de que Asuka estaba ligeramente retrasada en algunos fragmentos y en otros levemente adelantada, sin mencionar que se notaba mucho más agotada y seria de lo normal… era como si le resultara imposible tocar adecuadamente con otras baquetas.

-¿Asuka te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pequeña peli azul mientras ella junto con Ui y la pelirroja caminaban por la calle en dirección hacia sus hogares después de haberse despedido de Jun y Sakura en la parada de autobuses.

-Estoy bien Azusa, no te preocupes- respondió la chica sonriendo. El silencio se mantuvo entre las chicas hasta que llego el momento en que Ui y Azusa se despidieron de la pelirroja quien tomo dirección hacia su hogar.

-No es la misma Ui- menciono Azusa a su compañera mientras observaban como Asuka caminaba lentamente por la calle. –Te veré después- añadió mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de la pelirroja con la intención de alcanzarla, dejando a Ui detrás. La castaña simplemente sonrió al ver lo interesada que estaba la peli azul por Asuka… finalmente parecía que a Azusa le interesaba la amistad de alguien más que no fuera el club de música ligera anterior.

La casa de la pelirroja era una clásica casa japonesa que a Azusa le recordó mucho a la casa de Ritsu-sempai, Asuka había aceptado que la peli azul la acompañara bajo el pretexto de querer comentar ideas para una nueva canción con ella… la pelirroja entro en la casa junto con la pequeña presidenta y de inmediato ambas fueron recibidas muy amablemente por la madre de la chica de primer año. La mamá de Asuka también era pelirroja, era muy joven y su forma calmada de hacer y decir las cosas le recordaba Azusa un poco a Mugi-sempai.

La habitación de Asuka parecía ser la habitación de cualquier chica de preparatoria normal a excepción de una infinidad de peluches de tortugas que la pelirroja coleccionaba, una batería verde en una esquina del lugar y un poster enorme de Sepultura, que era la banda favorita de la chica. Su colección de música sorprendió demasiado a Azusa quien se percato de que lo único japonés que escuchaba la pelirroja era X-Japan, a partir de eso todas eran bandas de metal de distintas nacionalidades, bandas que la peli azul jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Pocos instantes después de entrar en la habitación Asuka soltó las baquetas que tenía en las manos, dejándolas caer en el suelo sin que le importara, al igual que su bolsa con sus libros de la escuela y se dejo caer a sí misma en la cama.

-Estoy cansada Azusa-sempai… espero que no te moleste que me recueste mientras te escucho- menciono la pelirroja.

-¡No… no hay ningún problema!- respondió Azusa nerviosa ya que tenía la esperanza que para el momento en que se encontrara en el hogar de la pelirroja ya se le habría ocurrido algo para justificar su visita o que a Asuka se le olvidara la razón que le había dado.

-Eh… pues… yo tenía una idea para una canción… una canción acerca de… eh… ¿podría pasar a tu baño?- menciono la peli azul sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Claro, está abajo a la izquierda, la primera puerta- señalo la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos.

La pali azul de inmediato salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño… dentro solo se observo en el espejo aun sin saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo o porque lo estaba haciendo. -… no tengo opción más que decirle la verdad…- suspiro Azusa mientras regresaba a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Asuka, lo lamento pero en verdad no tengo ninguna idea para una canción nueva y yo…- menciono la peli azul mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Asuka, sin embargo la chica interrumpió sus palabras al notar que la pelirroja estaba completamente dormida y roncando de manera escandalosa.

-Creo que me salve…- suspiro aliviada.

Azusa observaba a su compañera mientras dormía. No podía dejarla así y la peli azul cubrió a la agotada Asuka con una de sus sabanas antes de retirarse… -Ahora actúa como Yui-sempai…- susurro Azusa antes de salir por completo de la habitación y casi caer con una de las baquetas que la pelirroja dejo en el suelo.

-¿Tu eres Azusa-chan?- escucho la peli azul una voz tierna una vez que estaba fuera de la habitación de la pelirroja. Se trataba de la mamá de Asuka quien se refería a ella.

Muy amablemente Azusa fue invitada a tomar una taza de té antes de partir, la cual la peli azul acepto alegremente aunque cuando se vio a si misma sola con la madre de su amiga se sintió algo incomoda.

-¿Se durmió mientras hablaban?- pregunto la ama de casa.

-Ella… no, cuando volví ya estaba dormida- respondió Azusa.

-Ya veo, ha estado así desde que se rompieron sus baquetas favoritas-

-Señora… disculpe… pero, es que la verdad es… ¿Podría decirme que es lo que hacía tan especial a esas baquetas?-

-Lo lamento mucho, imagino que Asuka les ha estado dando problemas… es tan caprichosa. Sus baquetas no tenían nada de especial, además de que se las haya obsequiado su padre. Incluso el me dijo que no fueron muy caras y se sentía mal por no haberle comprado algo de mayor valor- menciono con una sonrisa la madre de la pelirroja.

-Entonces no tienen nada de especial…- respondió Azusa algo decepcionada ya que esperaba encontrar la respuesta que le devolviera el animo a su amiga.

-Nada, solo el hecho de que fueron un obsequio de su padre-

Los días lentamente comenzaron a pasar y lo que al principio parecía evidente solo para Azusa, poco a poco se volvió claro para las demás miembros del club. Asuka comenzaba a retrasarse en la batería, perdía el ritmo con facilidad y se agotaba rápidamente… sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde pues el día de la presentación ya había llegado.

Ui, Jun y Sakura estaban nerviosas pues esta sería su primera presentación en vivo y el escenario lleno de luces con el público al frente se veían demasiado imponentes para las novatas. Mientras ellas tenían sus propios problemas Azusa había apostado todo a una última esperanza, una idea que le surgió después de la conversación con la madre de la pelirroja quien en ese momento estaba recostada junto a los instrumentos de las chicas descansando.

-¿Azusa estás segura que estará bien?, recuerda lo que paso en el último ensayo, ni siquiera pudo terminar una canción- menciono Jun intrigada a Azusa quien observaba a la pelirroja.

-Ella dice que puede hacerlo y yo confió en ella- respondió la peli azul.

-Claro que puedo… solo déjenme descansar un rato…- respondió entre sueños la pelirroja.

Las chicas del club alistaron todo mientras su compañera descansaba. Azusa comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía si su idea resultaría aun y el momento de la presentación se acercaba. Era el momento de poner su plan en acción.

La peli azul tomo su bolsa y se dirigió hacia donde descansaba la pelirroja, fue entonces cuando escucho algunas voces que discutían.

-¿Trajiste una bandita de niñas de jardín de niños Asuka?, espero que estén listas para que las aplastemos-

Azusa pudo observar a cinco chicas de apariencia ruda que rodeaban a la pelirroja quien se veía molesta y cansada, pero a pesar de eso parecía que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para defenderse.

-¡Ellas son mejores de lo que tu jamás llegaras a ser Maya!- respondió llena de ferocidad Asuka.

-Siempre has sido un fracaso Asuka y nuca cambias- respondió esa chica de cabello negro corto mientras se reía y se alejaba junto con su banda mientras que Asuka se veía furiosa solo de ver a esa chica.

-¿Asuka estas bien, quienes eran ellas?- pregunto la peli azul.

-La de cabello negro es Maya y ellas son Striker… mi anterior banda- respondió la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada furiosa de la chica que por tanto tiempo la mantuvo engañada. –Pero… sin mis baquetas no me siento segura…-

-Ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que quiero obsequiarte- respondió Azusa mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. De esta saco el par de baquetas que era idéntico al suyo, solo que con colores distintos. Asuka las miro detenidamente y de inmediato supo donde las había comprado, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Te las obsequio Asuka-chan, quiero que toques con ellas- menciono sonriente Azusa.

Asuka lentamente las tomo y las recorrió con la mirada. Eran idénticas en todo a sus baquetas habituales excepción de sus colores, una baqueta era negra con escasos detalles en azul, mientras que la otra era más azul con detalles en negro. Sin decir una palabra las chicas se prepararon para el momento decisivo.

El momento de la presentación llego y las chicas saltaron al escenario iluminadas por las luces prominentes y el público ansioso por escuchar lo que las chicas tenían que ofrecer. El nerviosismo de las novatas en una presentación en vivo se veía superado por la preocupación que toda la banda tenía por Asuka quien tenía las baquetas que Azusa le obsequio en las manos pero mantenía la mirada abajo… aun nadie sabía lo que ocurriría con la chica hasta que finalmente hablo cuando noto que todas las miradas de la banda recaían en ella.

-Chicas gracias por preocuparse por mí-

Tal y como siempre solía hacerlo Asuka golpeo sus nuevas baquetas y dio la señal al grupo que de inmediato sintió la confianza renovada de la pelirroja. Génesis estaba listo y la deprimente melodía que Azusa escribió comenzó a sonar a través de los ritmos de Asuka, la guitarra de Azusa, el bajo de Jun el teclado de Ui y las vocales de Sakura.

No había ningún cambio, la sincronía era perfecta y a pesar de ser una melodía deprimente lo que tocaban, el público rápidamente se vio envuelto en los sonidos que las chicas producían.

Maya, la líder de la anterior banda de la pelirroja Asuka observaba furiosa como sus sonidos eran muy fácilmente superados por la banda que recibió a la baterista que ella descarto… sin mencionar que la baterista que ahora tenía en su propia banda no le llegaba ni a los talones a Asuka quien aparentemente había mejorado bastante.

El momento de la premiación llego y aunque desafortunadamente para Génesis esta competencia solo les valió un segundo lugar a pesar de la enérgica presentación que todas tuvieron. Asuka sonreía, para ella había sido una victoria personal ya que Striker ni siquiera figuro en una mención especial.

A pesar de no haber ganado las chicas salieron emocionadas de su primera presentación en vivo como un grupo. Ui, Jun y Sakura estaban impresionadas con el cambio tan repentino que Asuka tubo, aunque Azusa tenía confianza en que su plan funcionara… lo único que tenían de especial las baquetas era que fueron un obsequio, lo que las transforma en algo invaluable para la pelirroja.

-¿Y dime Asuka-chan ya sabes que nombre les vas a poner?- pregunto Sakura a su compañera quien sostenía sus nuevas baquetas alegremente.

-¡Claro, tengo el nombre perfecto para ellas!- respondió la pelirroja con su dinamismo renovado mientras todas las chicas del club se acercaban para escuchar el nombre de las nuevas baquetas de su baterista.

-¡La izquierda se llama Azusa y la derecha se llamara Nakano!-

-… Nakano Azusa…- susurraron todas.

-¡No les puedes poner ese nombre!, ¡Piensa en otro nombre por favor!- replico Azusa de inmediato ante las risas de las demás integrantes de la banda, incluida la pelirroja quien obviamente ignoro la sugerencia de la peli azul.


	5. Live 5

Live 5: U&I.

-Es muy difícil…- se quejaba Azusa para sí misma mientras el club practicaba una de las canciones de Death Devil, canción que a todas se les dificultaba comprender, incluso Asuka tenía problemas con la batería. Solo una de ellas parecía nunca cambiar su semblante tranquilo ni la dulzura de sus ojos castaños.

Ui aprendía muy rápidamente las partes de la guitarra principal haciendo que incluso Azusa se viera como una guitarrista novata, aunque a la chica no le interesaba en lo absoluto tomar la posición de la peli azul sino tener algo que hacer ya que el teclado no era parte del estilo de la música que tanto le agradaba tanto a Asuka como a Sakura.

-Ui aprende muy rápido- menciono asombrada Sakura quien también tenía problemas con las letras de la canción.

-Así es ella… es idéntica a su hermana- añadió Jun quien se había resignado y se encontraba sentada en la mesa del club tomando el té con la profesora Sawako quien como siempre parecía usaba el club para descansar en vez de darles asesoría.

-Tomemos un descanso… Sakura y yo tuvimos examen y estamos cansadas… creo que será mejor comenzar a practicar el próximo lunes…- menciono Asuka cuyo rostro reflejo cada una de sus palabras.

-Está bien… de cualquier manera creo que ninguna puede con la canción por ahora- menciono Azusa seriamente mientras que Asuka y Sakura tomaban asiento junto con Jun y Sawako.

De inmediato Ui se dirigió a preparar el té para las chicas, aunque Jun había preparado un poco este era insuficiente para que todas pudieran disfrutar de la hora de descanso. Ui siempre era la que preparaba y servía el té del nuevo club de música ligera sin mencionar que eventualmente preparaba galletas para las chicas… pero Ui nunca se quejaba de nada.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido la castaña finalmente tomo asiento junto a sus compañeras, ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su té y después observaba como las chicas parecían tener sus propios asuntos. Azusa discutía con Asuka acerca de música, Azusa seria pero apasionadamente como era su costumbre y Asuka con un ligero desinterés provocando las reacciones de la peli azul. Por su parte Jun y Sakura hablaban con tranquilidad con la profesora Sawako quien contaba una de sus anécdotas de cuando pertenecía al club… seguramente serian mentiras sin embargo ambas chicas estaban completamente inmersas en la historia de la profesora. Ui por su parte sonreía… pero nada más pues no sabía que comentar en la plática de la profesora además parecía imposible entrar en la plática de la peli azul y la pelirroja quienes cada día se veían más unidas.

Finalmente las chicas decidieron terminar el día temprano y todas salieron juntas, como se había vuelto costumbre Jun y Sakura se dirigieron juntas a la parada del autobús ya que ambas Vivian en la misma dirección, por su parte la conversación de Azusa y Asuka continuaba con la misma profundidad y ambas se encontraban en su propio mundo. A pesar de todo Ui nunca se quejaba de nada…

Al llegar al lugar donde la castaña se separaba, como era su costumbre se despidió sin embargo nadie le prestó atención y las dos amigas continuaron su camino mientras Ui las observaba alejarse a la distancia.

Al entrar en su hogar sus ojos castaños de inmediato buscaron algo que hacer ya que aun era bastante temprano y parecía que su hermana aun no volvía de la universidad e incluso cuando Yui llegaba temprano a casa generalmente estaba agotada y conversaba muy poco con Ui. Sin otra opción viable la castaña simplemente se sentó a observar el televisor… y aburrirse al poco tiempo. Con el fin de semana por delante y sin ningún plan para pasar los dos próximos días Ui comenzó a pensar en sus amigas…

-¿Qué es lo que harán el fin de semana?- se pregunto la castaña y envió algunos mensajes… sin embargo ninguna respuesta llego a ella.

Cuando la noche llego y finalmente Yui llego a casa su pequeña hermana se encontraba dormida de aburrimiento con la televisión encendida. La universitaria simplemente acomodo su guitarra y a ella misma junto con un cobertor y se quedo dormida junto a su hermanita.

Cuando Ui despertó su hermana ya se había ido, seguramente tenía planes con Mio, Ritsu y Mugi. La castaña observo su teléfono y aunque tenía cuatro mensajes de sus diversas amigas, el mensaje que todas tenían parecía el mismo.

Sakura y Jun fueron a ver una película juntas mientras que Azusa y Asuka habían ido a un parque de diversiones juntas… aunque es muy difícil que la pequeña castaña se decepcione en esta ocasión sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y bajo el teléfono… ninguna de sus amigas la había considerado para nada.

Cuando la semana inicio nuevamente y las chicas se reunieron nuevamente en el club. Azusa y Asuka conversaban entre ellas acerca de su experiencia de fin de semana mientras que Jun y Sakura seguían escuchando la plática de la profesora Sawako quien súbitamente interrumpió a las cinco cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-¡¿Por qué no hay té ni galletas? ¡¿Dónde está Ui?-

La profesora simplemente evidencio un detalle que ninguna de las chicas conocía… todas se miraron entre ellas y finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Ui no estaba en el salón.

Frenéticamente todas comenzaron a buscar a la castaña por toda la escuela, sin embargo Ui no estaba en ningún lugar. Jun comenzó a creer que tal vez alguien había secuestrado a la castaña mientras que Sakura imaginaba que tal vez había escapado con algún chico, por su parte Asuka creía que tal vez Ui estaba molesta por alguna razón y por eso no fue al club ese día. Azusa como presidenta se mantuvo mucho más realista que sus compañeras y simplemente decidió ir a casa de la castaña.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la casa Ui abrió la puerta y de inmediato las cuatro chicas se lanzaron sobre ella balbuceando cosas sin sentido, cada una de acuerdo con sus conjeturas extrañas.

-Chicas no les entiendo- menciono sonriente la castaña intentando tranquilizarlas a todas. Al final las cuatro se observaron y Azusa fue la que hablo por todas.

-Estábamos preocupadas por ti Ui pero ahora que vemos que estas bien entonces creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- menciono seriamente la peli azul. –Bien Ui te veremos mañana en el salón del club- añadió la presidenta.

-Chicas, no volveré al club- menciono sonriendo la castaña.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Ui sin mostrar ninguna expresión, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero más bien era que ninguna parecía comprender el significado de las palabras de su amiga. Cuando finalmente las chicas lo comprendieron nuevamente se lanzaron sobre la castaña hablando todas a la vez, sin embargo esta vez la frase que todas mencionaron fue clara para Ui.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a volver al club?-

-Últimamente me siento un poco fuera de lugar en el club de música ligera así que decidí dejar el club- menciono tiernamente y sonriendo la chica mientras presentaba ante Azusa una carta con su renuncia al club de música ligera. Aunque la peli azul no deseaba aceptar la renuncia, la tierna sonrisa de la castaña hizo que Azusa terminara aceptando el hecho de que Ui ya no formaba parte del club de música ligera.

Al día siguiente las clases terminaron sin ninguna novedad para Ui, Azusa y Jun se dejaron llevar por la costumbre y creyeron que la castaña las acompañaría hasta el salón del club, sin embargo la decepción de las chicas se hizo evidente cuando Ui tomo una dirección contraria después de despedirse de ellas. En verdad ella no parecía tener intención de regresar al club de música ligera.

Ui regreso lentamente a su hogar observando los alrededores iluminados con la luz del atardecer, sin embargo aun tenía demasiado tiempo libre y cuando llego a su hogar se dedico a hacer minuciosamente el quehacer de la casa desde limpiar cada uno de las recamaras, lavar los platos de la comida, preparar la cena para ella y su hermana… sin embargo a pesar de todo y de estar exhausta de todas las actividades que realizo aun tenía demasiado tiempo libre y nuevamente termino frente al televisor aburriéndose.

-Creo que… entrare en otro club…- menciono la chica a sus amigas en la hora del almuerzo, comentario que causo sorpresa a sus compañeras quienes a pesar de verse afectadas por la decisión de Ui continuaban sonriendo y apoyando a la castaña. La chica en verdad se encontraba feliz pues sus amigas la apoyaban y eso era bastante importante para la castaña.

Cuando la tarde llego Ui se cambio su uniforme formal por el de deportes y se encamino hacia la parte trasera de la escuela donde el club de beisbol tenía sus prácticas.

-¡Bienvenida Ui-Chan!- menciono la presidenta del club de beisbol entusiasmada y abrazando a la castaña. La chica era de ojos profundos y portaba dos coletas atadas con listones a los costados, sin embargo lo más llamativo de la chica era su entusiasmo que sin duda contagiaba a todo el club.

-La verdad es que no se jugas muy bien… de hecho solo he jugado una vez- menciono Ui con una voz dulce y una sonrisa llena de ternura que provoco que la presidenta la abrazara nuevamente aludiendo a lo tierno que era su compañera.

-No te preocupes Ui, solo por protocolo necesitamos ver que tanto sabes- añadió la presidenta mientras le daba un bate a la castaña y ponía a una de sus mejores lanzadoras al frente de la chica de tercero. Ui simplemente por reflejo y recordando lo que hace algún tiempo aprendió se coloco en posición y cuando la bola llego hasta ella la chica conecto con tanta fuerza que la bola se perdió por completo en el horizonte sin que nadie pudiera encontrarla. Todas las chicas del club de beisbol se quedaron asombradas al ver que en su primer intento la castaña había conseguido un home ron, cosa que muchas ni siquiera podían conseguir a pesar de su dedicación al deporte y de llevar tres años en el club.

-… Suerte de principiante, batea de nuevo- menciono la presidenta quien aun no se dejaba llevar como sus compañeras por las asombrosas habilidades de la nueva integrante del club. A pesar del argumento razonable de la dinámica chica Ui bateo nuevamente repitiendo la hazaña que realizo en los momentos previos, incluso podían asegurar que la bola fue lanzada incluso más lejos que la vez anterior.

-¡Impresionante Ui-chan qué bueno que te uniste al club de beisbol!- repetía una y otra vez la presidenta mientras abrazaba nuevamente a la nueva integrante a quien el abrazo de la chica le recordaba un poco a la actitud de su hermana Yui. – ¡Chicas tengamos un partido!- añadió la presidenta trasmitiendo sus ánimos al resto de sus compañeras. Sin dudas el club de beisbol era mucho más dinámico que el club de música ligera.

-Presidenta debo ir al baño- menciono la lanzadora.

El hecho incomodo a la chica de coletas pues tendrían que esperar a la lanzadora estrella del equipo, sin embargo una voz un tanto extraña interrumpió la meditación de la presidenta del club.

-Yo lanzare mientras tanto- menciono una chica extraña, la visera del casco le tapaba una parte del rostro y su voz se escuchaba extraña y hasta fingida sin mencionar que era una chica que la presidenta nunca había visto. A pesar de tantos puntos en contra el entusiasmo de ver a Ui jugando con ellas cegó por completo a la chica y el juego comenzó con la nueva integrante al bate.

Ui miraba fijamente a la lanzadora mientras esta parecía sentirse incomoda y varias miembros del club se preguntaban quien era la que estaba lanzando, incluso la presidenta llego a creer que era una nueva integrante que tal vez aun no se había presentado.

La chica lanzo la primera bola y la trayectoria parecía querer impactar a Ui. La castaña de inmediato se movió para evitar el golpe de la bola que venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Al instante la presidenta del club se molesto con la lanzadora sin embargo el incidente pareció no pasar a mayores y Ui estaba lista para demostrar por qué se había unido a ese club.

Una segunda bola fue lanzada y nuevamente la trayectoria parecía querer impactar a Ui, sin embargo esta vez la castaña no se movió debido a que la bola termino tomando un efecto extraño y evitando por completo a la chica que se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo pues no podía batear adecuadamente lo que la lanzadora le estaba lanzando.

-¡Oye tu ¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a lanzar?- gritaba furiosa la presidenta al ver que la chica no parecía muy interesada en hacer las cosas adecuadamente.

-Esta vez golpeare la bola sin importar lo que pase- menciono para sí misma la castaña quien estaba llena de determinación.

Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en la extraña chica con uniforme de deportes de primer grado, su aliento era firme y los conceptos que tenia de este deporte estaban en su mente, su único objetivo sería golpear la bola que una vez más parecía venir hacia ella… sin embargo Ui era una genio en todo lo que hacía y con un simple movimiento la castaña fue capaz de conectar un golpe a una bola terrible que parecía quererse impactar en su rostro…

Lentamente la castaña observo como la bola se alejaba con la fuerza de su golpe… sin embargo esta parecía alejarse en una dirección muy cercana y recta… Ui se dio cuenta de lo que todas las chicas observaban pero que ninguna pudo hacer nada para evitar. La bola tomo una trayectoria extraña y regreso hasta su punto de partida: la lanzadora. La bola impacto de lleno el rostro de la chica extraña que término tendida en el suelo inconsciente y de inmediato todas las miembros del club corrieron a ayudarla.

-¡Esta sangrando hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- grito la presidenta mientras Ui se había quedado sumamente apenada por lo que provoco.

Después del susto la castaña no tuvo otra opción más que renunciar al club apenada aunque la presidenta de este intento convencerla de que se quedara y de que lo ocurrido era solo un accidente.

Nuevamente Ui llego temprano a casa sin muchos ánimos de hacer nada… a pesar de lo que había ocurrido sabia que aun no se podía dar por vencida.

-…Tal vez pruebe con algo que no pueda lastimar a las personas y en lo que sea buena… ¿pero qué?- susurraba la castaña mientras observaba nuevamente el televisor y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Bienvenida al club de cocina- menciono una chica de cabellera azulada y corta mientras sonreía a la nueva integrante con su delantal blanco que protegía el uniforme de gala de la escuela. Los ojos de la chica eran verdes y a diferencia de la presidenta del club de Beisbol esta chica parecía mucho más tranquila pero confiable y segura de sus acciones.

-Saluden a nuestra nueva miembro: Hirasawa Ui- añadió la chica mientras todas sonreían a la castaña quien sonreía y se veía muy segura de la nueva decisión que tomo.

-Hoy haremos un pastel chicas, aquellas que tengan experiencia cocinando por favor ayuden a las que no sepan cómo hacer las cosas- añadió la presidenta sonriendo.

La chica castaña de inmediato se acoplo al grupo haciendo gala de su experiencia en la cocina. Ui sabia a la perfección como hacer las cosas y casa una de sus acciones dejaba asombradas a sus compañeras quienes con la ayuda de la nueva miembro del club comenzaron a sentirse más seguras de sus escazas habilidades en la cocina.

-Y ahora que hacemos Ui-Sempai- mencionaban las chicas de primero y segundo que estaban maravilladas ante la facilidad con que la castaña realizaba las cosas y esta de buena manera siempre atenta y con esa sonrisa que siempre caracteriza a su rostro lleno de ternura respondía a todas y cada una de las preguntas de las chicas.

Ui parecía ser una buena cocinera, una buena maestra y una buena persona y todas a su alrededor estaban felices de que la chica se haya unido al club de cocina.

El momento de meter el pastel al horno llego la castaña puso la temperatura adecuada y el tiempo exacto según su experiencia, nada podía salir mal. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que el pastel de chocolate estuviera listo.

Las nuevas compañeras de Ui conversaban con la castaña alegremente, todas intrigadas de que es lo que la había hecho cambiar de opinión y unirse al club de cocina. Ui respondía a cada una de las preguntas mientras la presidenta observaba alegremente como la nueva integrante se había adaptado a la perfección al club… sin embargo algo extrañaba a la castaña quien no escuchaba el sonido de la alarma del horno que indicaba que el pastel estaba listo…

-¿Qué es eso que esta humeando?- pregunto una de las chicas refiriéndose al horno donde se encontraba el pastel de Ui. Al voltear la chica observo como humo negro salía del horno y de inmediato la presidenta junto con la castaña se movió hacia el horno.

El pastel estaba arruinado y aparentemente Ui había colocado mal la temperatura y el tiempo por lo que el pastel termino carbonizado y las chicas del club asustadas ante la presencia de fuego en el lugar.

-¡Lo lamento!, no sé qué es lo que me pasa- menciono la chica apenada ante la presidenta mientras sostenía su pastel carbonizado en sus manos delicadas.

-No te preocupes demasiado Ui-Chan, cualquiera comete errores- respondió dulcemente la presidenta del club de cocina.

-En verdad lo lamento- repetía Ui una y otra vez… a pesar de que su error no había provocado ningún daño como con lo ocurrido en el club de beisbol, la castaña decidió renunciar al club de cocina, consciente de que algo no estaba bien con ella desde que abandono el club de música ligera.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió?- Pregunto Azusa con una insaciable curiosidad mientras las tres amigas de tercer grado se disponían a compartir el almuerzo y escuchaban la historia de la castaña.

-Después de eso opte por algo mucho más sencillo- respondió sonriente Ui.

Dentro del pequeño salón del club de literatura la mirada de Ui estaba fija en un solo miembro, una chica de cabello corto y oscuro cuyos anteojos resaltaban lo hermoso de su rostro y a la vez no ocultaban sus profundos ojos azules ni tampoco su gusto por la lectura.

-Bienvenida al club de literatura- menciono la chica muy fríamente al instante en que despego la mirada un momento del libro que sostenía con tanto interés, para posteriormente volver a su lectura sin dar mucha importancia a nada más.

-Así es ella, Ui-chan, nuestra presidenta es una chica de pocas palabras pero es sumamente confiable- mencionaron con entusiasmo las chicas del club de literatura que daban una calurosa bienvenida a la nueva integrante a diferencia de su presidenta quien continuaba bastante apegada a su lectura.

-Toma Ui-chan- menciono nuevamente la presidenta quien no despegaba la mirada de su libro. La mano derecha de la chica estaba extendida en dirección a la castaña y sostenía un libro bastante grueso que Ui no tardo demasiado en tomar.

-Para poder entrar debes leer ese libro en una semana- añadió una de las chicas del club mientras que la presidenta simplemente asintió con la cabeza y acomodo sus lentes en señal de aprobación. Ui no tenía ningún inconveniente con la lectura que además parecía interesante, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a comenzar a leer la seria presidenta del club hablo nuevamente:

-Ui-chan ese es un libro muy bueno y muy especial, te impusimos el límite de una semana por que hay que devolverlo a la biblioteca. Cuando termines de leerlo entrégalo de vuelta, sin embargo si tardas más de una semana…-

Cuando las palabras de la chica cesaron todas las miembros del club se asustaron incluyendo a la nueva integrante quien no comprendía lo que querían decirle.

-Si no terminas de leerlo en una semana… tendrás que pagar la multa por no entregarlo a tiempo y de ese libro es bastante cara- añadió la presidenta con la frialdad que la caracterizaba y continuo con su lectura.

-¿Y ya terminaste de leerlo Ui?- Pregunto Jun a la castaña que continuaba relatando su historia a sus amigas.

-Solo me falta el capítulo final y esta tarde lo terminare, el día de mañana es el limite así que lo entregare antes de tiempo- respondió la chica.

Azusa, Jun y Ui se disponían a cambiarse para su clase de deportes y fue en ese momento cuando la peli azul pareció recordar algo.

-Adelántense, hay algo que debo hacer- menciono Azusa algo nerviosa quien de inmediato se dio media vuelta y regreso al salón de clases.

-Se le habrá olvidado algo- menciono sonriendo Jun mientras jalaba a Ui para que ambas continuaran con su camino.

Después de la clase de deportes las chicas volvieron al salón de clases ya cambiadas nuevamente con su uniforme de gala, las clases llegaron al final y fue entonces cuando la castaña se puso histérica en el salón de clases.

-¡No está!, ¡El libro del club de literatura no está!- gritaba Ui con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tal vez lo olvidaste en casa…- menciono Azusa poniéndose nerviosa nuevamente.

-… tal vez tengas razón Azusa-chan- respondió Ui con una mirada sincera y sabedora de que sus amigas intentaban ayudarla.

Ui corrió a toda velocidad por las calles hasta llegar a casa donde la búsqueda del libro extraviado provoco un desorden impresionante como la castaña jamás había provocado en su propio hogar. Lo busco en todas las habitaciones, detrás de los muebles y dentro del horno pero el libro había desaparecido… a la apenada chica no le quedo más remedio que regresar a la escuela lenta y desconsoladamente para disculparse apenada con el club de literatura por haber extraviado el libro… sin embargo la reacción de la presidenta fue exactamente igual al cuando le dio la bienvenida… Ui no podía notar si la chica estaba molesta con ella o no pero aun estaba consciente de que debía reponer el libro de alguna manera.

Ui comenzaba a dudar seriamente de sus habilidades… tal vez había algo mal en ella, tal vez ella ya no era la misma desde que se separo de sus amigas del club de música ligera… en menos de una semana ya había golpeado a una chica en la nariz con una pelota de beisbol, había quemado un pastel y extraviado un libro invaluable. Formo parte de tres clubes distintos y ahora iba por el cuarto y el último club pues la castaña cada vez dudaba más de ella misma… si lo arruinaba de nuevo volvería al club de música ligera, sin embargo esta ultima parte la guardo en secreto para sus amigas Azusa y Jun con quienes la chica siempre compartía el almuerzo.

-¿Y cómo te tratan en el club de poesía?- pregunto Jun mientras observaba como Ui escribía en una hoja de papel unas líneas un poco desordenadas.

-Me han tratado bien, sin embargo quieren que exprese mis deseos de entrar al club mediante un poema que debo leer frente a todos- respondió la chica mientras sus ideas fluían lentamente, sin embargo la chica era perseverante y las líneas aparentemente sin sentido comenzaron a unirse de forma increíble y con experiencia como si la chica llevara años realizando la actividad.

La azotea de la escuela era el lugar predilecto para el club de poesía y todos los integrantes leían uno a uno sus escritos, algunos con tientes dramáticos, otros un tanto románticos pero lo que era común en los alumnos era la seguridad con que todos se expresaban a excepción de una alumna pelirroja de ojos verdes y hermosos, su estatura era baja y llevaba el uniforme de las de tercero, su voz era extremadamente tímida y reflejaba su inseguridad…

¿Cómo es que alguien así llego a ser la presidenta del club de poesía?... se preguntaba Ui cada que veía a esa chica que cada que debía hablar su voz se entrecortaba de vergüenza y el llanto parecía no estar lejos detrás de esas pupilas vidriosas que exhibía.

-G… Gracias por… compartir ese… hermo…so… poema nuevo con nos…nosotras…- mencionaba difícilmente la presidenta mientras observaba a los miembros del club sentados alrededor de ella en la azotea de la escuela. –Ahora… a… Ui-san nos… leerá lo que escribió… para nosotros…- añadió cediendo la palabra a la castaña quien con mucha seguridad se levanto y tomo el centro del circulo donde todos escuchaban atentamente lo que la castaña estaba a punto de decir.

-Porque deseo unirme al club de poesía por Hirasawa Ui- leyó la chica el titulo de su poema y todos guardaron silencio. – El club de poesía es el peor club que hay en… ¿Qué?- suspendió la chica su lectura asustada de las palabras que estaban escritas en el papel, cada vez mas y mas ofensivas para las chicas del club de poesía quienes de inmediato le quitaron el papel y presas de la curiosidad leyeron todas y cada una de las ofensas que la castaña aparentemente había escrito.

-Ese no es mi poema, ni siquiera es mi letra- menciono Ui asustada mientras algunas chicas la observaban molestas por las palabras escritas en el papel y otras intentaban reconfortar a la presidenta quien con su frágil personalidad al leer los insultos termino llorando desconsoladamente pidiendo el perdón de su sempai quien aparentemente le encomendó el cuidado del club a ella.

Completamente apenada por la escena que provoco Ui termino renunciando al club mientras algunas chicas molestas aun guardaban algo de rencor contra la castaña.

-Chicas… Ui-san… ella tenía… razón…- menciono la presidenta después de que la castaña había renunciado. –Esta es su renuncia…- añadió la pelirroja mostrando la hoja con la renuncia escrita de Ui… para todas las chicas parecía obvio, la letra del poema no era de Ui.

La luz del atardecer nuevamente acariciaba los campos de la escuela mientras Ui observaba desde la ventana de las escaleras que la conducirían nuevamente al club de música ligera, simplemente con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sin poder subir las escaleras que aun le restaban… ¿Cómo es que alguien que siempre ha dedicado su vida a vivir por los demás puede hacer su propia vida?, ¿Cómo pretender que era otra cosa además de una hermana menor dedicada y amorosa?... era imposible pretender ser otra cosa pues Ui no podía simplemente aparentarlo, era mucho más que una hermana menor como todos los clubes en que estuvo se lo hicieron ver. Sin embargo ¿Cómo es que tantas cosas ocurrieron sin que ella pudiera evitarlas?, ¿Cómo es que golpeo a una chica o quemo un pastel intencionalmente, como extravió un libro invaluable y como su mano escribió cosas que su mente no pensaba? Y lo más increíble de todo ¿Cómo es que a pesar de que el club de música ligera a pesar de ser el único lugar donde no le estaban dando importancia, como es que en este lugar tan despreocupado del que se había ido y ahora anhelaba más que nunca volver?... la respuesta era clara a pasar de todo…

Las escaleras se terminaron y Ui abrió la puerta del club. Por un instante la chica quedo enceguecida por la luz del atardecer pero cuando recupero por completo su vista el panorama se le hizo sumamente familiar. Azusa discutía con Asuka, Jun conversaba con Sakura y Sawako devoraba las donas que aparentemente Jun había llevado ese día… era la hora del té en el club, un ritual al que era muy fácil acostumbrarse y uno que ningún otro club tenia, no como ese.

-Chicas yo… deseo unirme al club de música ligera- menciono apenada la castaña.

-No puedes- respondió Asuka seriamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las palabras serias asustaron un poco a la castaña quien creyó que tal vez estarían molestas con ella.

-No te puedes unir dos veces Ui-chan y nunca dejaste de ser miembro- añadió Azusa con un tono alegre a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Lamentamos haberte tratado mal Ui- mencionaron todas al mismo tiempo, incluida la profesora Sawako quien era mucho más dramática que las estudiantes de preparatoria.

-¡Ui no tienes idea de lo horribles que son las galletas de Jun!- menciono la profesora para fastidio de la chica de coletas y bajista del club. Ante las palabras de la profesora Ui simplemente sonreía, sus compañeras se disculpaban por diversos motivos pero el club estaba completo de nuevo como la sonrisa de la castaña lo indicaba, estaba completa y nunca se volverían a separar.

-¡Nunca debí hacerme ido, ustedes son mis mejores amigas!- menciono Ui entusiasmada… sin embargo las palabras de la castaña hicieron que las cuatro chicas pusieran un gesto extraño en sus rostros.

-¿Y por cierto Asuka que fue lo que te ocurrió en la nariz?- pregunto Ui al ver con detenimiento como la pelirroja tenía una bandita en la nariz indicando un accidente bastante serio aparentemente.

-… E… tocando la batería… un accidente…- respondió nerviosa Asuka. A pesar de la inseguridad de la respuesta de la pelirroja Ui sonrió aceptando la respuesta.

Live 5 Encore!: Lo que Ui no sabe es…

-¡Tienen que buscar la manera de que Ui-chan regrese!- grito con entusiasmo Sawako mientras las chicas estaba reunidas en la mesa tomando el té.

-Creo que la profesora tiene razón, Ui es nuestra amiga y no quisiera que la trataran mal en otros clubes- añadió Azusa.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué esta tan ansiosa de que Ui regrese profesora?- menciono Jun seriamente.

-¡El té es horrible y ya me canse de solo comer donas!- menciono la profesora para molestia de Jun quien había llevado las donas y tristeza de Sakura quien era la que preparaba el té.

-¡Yo tengo un plan para hacer que Ui vuelva!- menciono entusiasmada Asuka y sin darle oportunidad a las demás de opinar rápidamente se cambio de uniforme y las arrastro a todas hasta el campo de beisbol.

-Ui probara suerte con el club de beisbol así que la golpeare con la pelota y cuando se asuste regresara al club de música ligera- menciono la pelirroja con una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y como se supone que harás eso sin que Ui se dé cuenta de que eres tú? Pregunto Azusa seriamente para sorprenderse al ver que Asuka había ocultado parte de su rostro y su cabellera perfectamente dentro del casco reglamentario. -Aun así... ¿Cómo es que lastimaras a Ui con la bola si no eres la lanzadora?- añadió la peli azul simplemente para escuchar como la chica que lanzaba iría rápidamente al baño y Asuka no desperdicio la oportunidad.

-Yo lanzare…- menciono la pelirroja con una voz extremadamente fingida.

-Perdóname Ui-chan pero esto lo hare por tu bien…- pensaba Asuka al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección. La pelirroja lanzo dos bolas intentando darle a Ui sin embargo ambos intentos se quedaron lejos de tener éxito. La tercera bola seria la definitiva pero en esta ocasión la bola fue impactada por Ui y Asuka simplemente pudo mencionar una cosa mientras observaba como la bola venia directamente hacia ella:

-Mamá…- el resto fueron estrellas de colores para la pelirroja que despertó en la enfermería… la nariz hinchada le duro dos semanas.

-… ¿Y Asuka-chan?- pregunto Jun a Sakura al día siguiente al ver que solo ellas dos junto con Azusa se encontraban en el salón del club.

-Hoy no asistió a clases… volverá cuando pueda ver otra cosa que no sea su nariz hinchada- respondió sonriente la chica castaña de cabello corto.

-Ui se encuentra en estos momentos en el club de cocina…- añadió Azusa desanimada y melancólica a la conversación.

Las tres chicas estaban mucho muy desanimadas a comparación del día anterior donde Asuka tomo las riendas de la situación aunque no le fue muy bien… las tres chicas tenían el mismo sentimiento, sin embargo fue la menos imaginada la que se armo de valor para hacer algo que cualquiera consideraría incorrecto pero ellas dentro de su desesperación por recuperar a su amiga no median las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Yo iré y traeré a Ui de vuelta- menciono Sakura quien de inmediato corrió fuera del salón del club dejando a Azusa asombrada ante las reacciones que tenían las miembros más pequeñas… parecía como si en verdad a ellas les interesara mas Ui que a ella misma o a Jun.

Sakura se movió sigilosamente cuidando que nadie se percatara de su presencia… para entrar a hurtadillas a un lugar la chica parecía ser sumamente habilidosa y consiguió entrar al salón de cocina sin que nadie la notara y se mantuvo oculta detrás de una estufa sin hacer ni un sonido y observando a Ui desde las sombras. Su ex compañera parecía alegre en el lugar y se adaptaba a la perfección al ritmo del club. Por un instante Sakura aun no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer o como conseguir que la castaña volviera al club de música… aunque ahora que estaba ahí tampoco tenía la seguridad de hacer lo que se supone iba a hacer…

-… Tal vez Ui este mejor aquí…- susurro la chica para sí misma en ese momento, sin embargo guardo silencio rápidamente al observar que la castaña se dirigía hacia el horno, el cual preparo adecuadamente en tiempo y temperatura para después regresar con sus nuevas amigas.

-Lo lamento Ui-chan…- susurro Sakura mientras sigilosamente alteraba el tiempo y la temperatura del horno para arruinar el pastel de la castaña.

Tan pronto como tubo oportunidad Sakura salió rápida y sigilosamente del salón de cocina, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y abrió las puertas del salón de música para colocarse detrás de la puerta bastante alterada y agotada…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustada Azusa por la reacción de Sakura a quien nunca había visto así.

-Lo hice…- menciono apenada Sakura…- Creo que me sentí celosa de las nuevas amigas de Ui y arruine su pastel…- añadió la chica.

-¿En verdad crees que arruinar un pastel bastara para hacer que Ui renuncie al club de cocina?- menciono Jun aburrida y seria…

-… ¿En verdad solo por eso renunciaste al club de cocina?- pregunto Jun algo sorprendida a Ui quien relataba su historia a sus amigas de tercer grado mientras compartían su almuerzo. Durante todo el relato de la castaña Azusa se encontraba pensativa pues los intentos de sus compañeras no solo eran infructuosos sino que demostraban claramente lo desesperadas que estaban todas por recuperar a Ui aunque ella aparentemente no deseaba regresar e incluso probaría suerte con un nuevo club.

La clase de deportes se acercaba ese día y Azusa continuaba observando como Ui se veía entusiasmada leyendo el libro que le encomendó su nuevo club… tal vez por el mismo motivo que Sakura el día anterior pero cuando las tres chicas se disponían a cambiarse sus uniformes por el de deportes la peli azul se quedo atrás por un instante en el salón vacio.

- Adelántense, hay algo que debo hacer…- menciono la peli azul y Jun sabedora de que ahora era el turno de Azusa para arruinar los planes de Ui contribuyo llevándose a Ui y dejando sola a la presidenta del club de música ligera quien aunque sabía que era incorrecto tomo el libro de la mochila de su compañera y lo oculto dentro de sus cosas… uno de los lugares donde Ui jamás buscaría o siquiera pensaría en buscar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con el libro?- pregunto Jun a Azusa esa tarde mientras el club de música ligera tomaba el té.

-Se molestaran con Ui por haberlo extraviado así que creo que mañana lo devolveré a la biblioteca y pagare la multa por no devolverlo a tiempo…- menciono la peli azul.

-No puedo creer que hayas robado Azusa- menciono Asuka con una voz graciosa provocada por su nariz que aun no se recuperaba por completo.

-¡Tú fuiste la que comenzó con todo esto!- respondió molesta Azusa mientras Jun y Sakura se reían de la discusión entre las chicas, mas especifico de la voz de Asuka.

-Lo peor de todo es que Ui en verdad les creyó eso de que tal vez lo había dejado en casa…- añadió la pelirroja a sus palabras que aunque aun sonaban graciosas nadie se rio esta vez.

-Bueno creo que es mi turno- menciono Jun sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras que acababa de decir.

En el salón de clases en uno de los recesos entre clases la castaña oscura se acerco a Ui con la intención de continuar con lo que sus compañeras de club habían iniciado.

-¿Y cómo te tratan en el club de poesía?- pregunto Jun mientras observaba como Ui escribía en una hoja de papel unas líneas un poco desordenadas.

-Me han tratado bien, sin embargo quieren que exprese mis deseos de entrar al club mediante un poema que debo leer frente a todos- respondió la chica mientras sus ideas fluían lentamente, sin embargo la chica era perseverante y las líneas aparentemente sin sentido comenzaron a unirse de forma increíble y con experiencia como si la chica llevara años realizando la actividad.

-Debo ir al baño un momento- menciono la castaña y Jun simplemente sonrió a su compañera quien paso a su lado dejando el poema que había escrito a la vista de Jun.

-Esto fue muy fácil- menciono la chica quien tomo el poema de Ui y lo substituyo con uno que ella misma escribió llena de insultos al club de poesía. –Si esto no hace que regrese al club entonces creo que no volverá- susurro la chica sonriendo con todas sus malas intenciones reflejadas en su rostro.

Dos días después de que Ui regresara al club las cosas parecían algo distintas a como la chica las había dejado… Asuka continuaba hablando gracioso pues un nariz no terminaba de arreglarse mientras que Sakura parecía haber estado practicando mas en sus habilidades de cocina pues ese día en particular la chica llevo un pastel de chocolate, Azusa se veía bastante deprimida como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, además parecía haberse quedado sin dinero por alguna razón… solo Jun parecía la misma.

Las cinco chicas se sentaron a tomar el té con su compañera recién integrada quien sonreía alegremente como siempre solía hacerlo… la final parecía que todo había valido la pena. Mientras comían Jun observaba la escena y reflexionaba en silencio:

-Asuka termino con un golpe bastante serio en la nariz, Sakura se sintió culpable por arruinar el pastel de Ui y le preparo uno por su cuenta, Azusa tuvo que pagar la multa del libro y se siente culpable por robarle a su amiga… al final yo no tuve ningún problema- pensaba alegremente la chica de coletas mientras sonreía y tomaba el té.

-Estas muy feliz hoy Jun- menciono Ui.

-Digamos que todo salió bien- respondió la chica para posteriormente tomar un sorbo de té… sin embargo en ese momento sonó el altavoz de la escuela con la voz de la profesora Sawako.

-Suzuki Jun repórtese de inmediato a la dirección, el club de poesía tiene cosas que tratar con usted-

Ante las palabras de la profesora Jun escupió el té… descubrieron que era su letra la que escribió todas esas ofensas hacia el club de poesía y parecía que de las cuatro seria la que se había metido en el peor problema para hacer que Ui regresara con ellas, a pesar de todo Ui continuaba sonriendo feliz de haber regresado con sus amigas.


	6. Live 6

Live 6: Vacaciones De Verano.

-¡Que disfruten sus vacaciones de verano!- menciono la profesora Sawako con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al momento en que las alumnas del grupo de 3-2 comenzaban a retirarse al escuchar la campana que indicaba el final del último día de clases y el inicio de las que serian las últimas vacaciones de verano para Azusa, Jun y Ui en la preparatoria, algo en lo que la peli azul no deseaba pensar demasiado pero al igual que el año pasado que fue el último de sus amigas, en esta ocasión también parecía que el tiempo se le comenzaba a escapar de las manos.

-¡Hagamos algo todas juntas!- menciono entusiasmada Jun abrazando a Sakura mientras las cinco chicas del club se retiraban de la escuela ese día, llamando la atención de todas con su entusiasmo además de el hecho de que las dos castañas se habían hecho muy amigas en el transcurso de los meses.

-Jun ya sabes que tenemos clases de verano- replico Azusa seriamente, intentando bajar los ánimos de su compañera.

-¡Pero el club de música ligera siempre hacia campamentos de verano!- replico molesta la chica de coletas mientras aun abrazaba a su compañera de primer año.

Azusa se perdió en sus recuerdos por un instante… casi podía ver el entusiasmo de Yui y Ritsu al igual que el apoyo algo infantil de Mugi así como también la negatividad de Mio, todo ello reflejado en sus propias acciones y las de sus compañeras.

-¿Tu qué opinas Asuka-chan?- Pregunto Ui a la salvaje pelirroja quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión de las chicas de tercero.

-Yo concuerdo con Azusa, este es el último año que pasaran en la preparatoria y será mejor que se preparen para sus exámenes finales y para su examen de ingreso a la universidad- respondió la pelirroja muy segura de lo que decía…

-… Yo creía que querías pasar el verano con tus amigas Asuka-chan…- menciono Jun… al instante en que mencionaba esas palabras la mente de la pelirroja se perdió por completo en fantasías ridículas de verano, cosas tal vez muy simples pero que ella jamás había hecho por la simple razón de que nunca había pasado un verano en compañía de alguna amiga.

-¡Cambie de opinión!, ¿¡A dónde quieren ir!- exclamo entusiasmada la pelirroja y con el rostro lleno de alegría y entusiasmo.

-… la perdimos, Asuka-chan está sumamente emocionada…- susurro Azusa al ver lo rápido que convencieron a su amiga de cambiar de opinión.

Después de algunos momentos deliberando por las calles sin que llegaran a ninguna propuesta verdadera o lógica las chicas del nuevo club de música ligera se reunieron en casa de Ui quien con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro preparo comida para sus amigas quienes esperaban en la sala observando la televisión y jugando eventualmente, en especial Asuka con Azusa ya que la pelirroja no se podía mantener quieta por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y a dónde iremos, a la playa o a las montañas?- pregunto Asuka una vez que las cinco chicas estuvieron reunidas y sentadas.

-… no creo que podamos ir a la playa- susurro Azusa con un gesto de desaprobación absoluta hacia la idea de su compañera.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la playa, deseo conocer el estudio de verano del club!- menciono entusiasmada Jun provocando una reacción aun peor en la peli azul presidenta de club de música ligera.

…¿Cómo podre decirles que en realidad era la casa de verano de Mugi-sempai y que en realidad no nos costaba nada… sin mencionar que el club no tiene muchos fondos?... pensaba Azusa algo asustada ahora que las chicas se comenzaban a entusiasmar con la idea de el campamento en la playa.

-¡Chicas vayamos al festival de rock de verano!- interrumpió la profesora Sawako mientras mostraba las seis entradas que tenía en su poder. Asuka y Sakura de inmediato se sorprendieron al ver a la profesora sentada en la mesa con ellas como si hubiera estado en el lugar todo el tiempo.

-… en verdad te acostumbras a esas entradas después de un tiempo…- susurro Jun refiriéndose a las actitudes extrañas de su profesora.

A pesar de los deseos de Jun de ir a la playa los boletos del festival de música parecían mucho mas tentadores para todas las nuevas integrantes del nuevo club, entradas que de inmediato hicieron que cualquier otra idea quedara en el olvido.

-¿Por qué es que usted tiene seis entradas sensei?- pregunto inocentemente Ui.

-Porque es una tradición del club de música ligera pasar juntas las vacaciones y utilice los fondos sobrantes para comprarlos- respondió la profesora segura mientras tomaba una taza de Té.

-¿De nuevo sus amigas cancelaron de último momento?- añadió Azusa al instante en que la profesora la miro con su mirada escalofriante y la peli azul se quedo en silencio al instante. Estaba decidido la peli azul nuevamente asistiría al festival de música de verano junto con sus nuevas amigas.

Las horas de la noche fueron largas para Azusa quien no pudo conciliar el sueño más que por breves instantes. Cada que pensaba en las cosas que había preparado para ir al festival, la crema para el sol y lo poco que funcionaba en su delicada piel así como también la chica recordaba todo lo que ocurrió el año anterior con sus apreciadas amigas…

… Este año será diferente… susurro la peli azul antes de quedarse completamente dormida unos minutos antes de que sonara su despertador arruinando su descanso y obligándola a levantarse de su cómoda cama.

Al llegar a la terminal del autobús la historia del año anterior parecía repetirse a cada instante pues había sino nuevamente la primera y esta vez en verdad parecía que ninguna de sus compañeras se encontraba en el lugar. Pocos instantes después aparecieron Ui, Jun y Sakura quienes de inmediato llamaron la atención de la peli azul. Las chicas vestían de forma ligera y sencilla, acorde para el viaje de verano que estaban a punto de realizar, sin embargo este año aun faltaba la profesora como siempre y la pelirroja salvaje.

-Lo lamento chicas, se me hizo tarde- menciono Sawako mientras llegaba con su característica sonrisa sínica hasta sus alumnas. La profesora se veía agotada y sus ojos delataban que no había dormido nada… ninguna de las chicas pregunto nada, pero Azusa ya sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior al viaje… estaba pasando lo mismo que el año pasado.

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde…- escucharon todas las chicas la voz de Asuka. Al escucharla todas voltearon y se quedaron deslumbradas ante lo que observaron. Diferencia de su usual forma de vestir muy similar a la de Ritsu, Asuka presentaba un hermoso vestido en color blanco que resaltaba bastante lo claro de su piel además de su hermosa cabellera pelirroja. La chica se veía más hermosa que nunca sin mencionar lo femenina que se veía a excepción de su rostro que mostraba una mueca de inconformidad impresionante.

-¡Ya dejen de verme como si fuera un bicho raro!- grito la pelirroja después de unos instantes en que todas parecían no querer apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Te vez muy linda Asuka-chan- menciono dulcemente Sakura aunque las palabras de la castaña solo provocaron que la pelirroja se sintiera mas incomoda de lo que ya se sentía además de ruborizar por completo el rostro de la chica.

-…Mamá insistió en que no me dejaría ir si no me vestía apropiadamente…- menciono la chica justificando su vestimenta e intentando quitarse un poco la atención de todas.

Las chicas abordaron el transporte que las llevaría hasta el segundo festival de verano de Azusa y el primero para las demás integrantes del nuevo club de música ligera. La peli azul pensaba que este sería un verano distinto al que vivió el año anterior, sin embargo durante todo el trayecto al festival sufrió una mezcla de alegría y desilusión al ver que sus nuevas amigas eran iguales o peores que sus antiguas compañeras.

-¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermana en el escenario del festival de música!- mencionaba Ui todo el camino mientras que Azusa al principio estaba emocionada con la suerte que habían tenido sus amigas al ser invitadas del festival debido a la ausencia de una banda, la noticia al principio era emocionante pero después de tres kilómetros de camino sentada junto a Ui, Azusa comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Quiero ver esa banda!-

-¡No puedes estar en dos lados a la vez!- discutían Jun y Sakura quienes se sentaron juntas en los que hace un año fueron los lugares que ocuparon Mio y Ritsu. El entusiasmo de Jun contrastaba con la seriedad aparente que mostraba Sakura aunque ella misma era un desastre cuando las dos castañas coincidían en algún punto… eran demasiado parecidas.

-¡Veremos a la banda de tus amigas Azusa!- mencionaba Asuka asomando su cabeza desde el asiento de adelante mientras la profesora Sawako intentaba descansar para estar lista en el momento del festival.

Las palabras de entusiasmo de Asuka se aunaban a las de Ui quien continuaba soñando con su hermana triunfando en el festival… aunque Ui había decidido vivir para sí misma un poco más aun estaba demasiado apegada a su hermana…

-…Creo que el viaje de este año es incluso más desordenado que el del año pasado…- susurro Azusa al ver que sus compañeras estaban hechas un completo desastre.

Cuando las chicas bajaron del autobús de inmediato la profesora Sawako se puso al frente al igual que el año anterior… de momento no había mucha diferencia para Azusa quien nuevamente veía los escenarios llenos de personas y las enormes filas para comprar comida así como también sentía el calor del sol quemando su blanca piel y escuchaba la música a la distancia.

Después de soportar la explicación de la profesora una vez más las chicas se dividieron, Ui se unió a Jun y Sakura quienes ya tenían muy bien planeado a que bandas escucharían durante todo el día mientras que a Azusa no le quedo otra opción más que seguir a la profesora Sawako y a la pelirroja Asuka quien tomo la mano de Azusa y no la soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la profesora y la chica que parecía delicada mostraron su lado salvaje y perdieron el control en el escenario cerrado escuchando a una banda innovadora de Death Metal.

La mañana fue agotadora en el festival de verano pero Asuka parecía no perder la energía que poseía y corría de un lado a otro arrastrando a Azusa detrás de ella en todo momento. El brillo en los azules ojos de Asuka mostraba el entusiasmo que poseía y toda su energía parecía estar concentrada en su sonrisa que era la más grande que Azusa jamás había visto. La pelirroja estaba feliz y el motivo parecía bastante obvio: jamás había tenido amigas con las cuales compartir el verano.

A la hora de almorzar las chicas se reunieron nuevamente cerca de un pequeño rio que corría a un lado del camino principal. El mismo lugar donde el año pasado las chicas del antiguo club de música ligera se reunieron. Cuando Ui, Jun y Sakura llegaron al lugar lo primero que notaron fue a Azusa en el suelo muerta de cansancio mientras que Asuka se mantea aun bastante emocionada con la profesora Sawako hablando de las bandas de metal que habían escuchado.

-Te ves terrible…- menciono Jun a la peli azul que intentaba recuperar su aliento tendida en el suelo.

-¡Azusa vamos a comprar algunas cosas para comer!- menciono Asuka levantando a la peli azul del suelo quien derramaba lagrimas de desesperación suplicando a alguna de sus amigas que la salvara de la pelirroja… aunque ninguna fue capaz de contradecir el rostro lleno de felicidad de Asuka.

Azusa era arrastrada de un lugar a otro por su amiga, lo único que deseaba la peli azul es que Asuka se detuviera para descansar tan solo un instante…

Súbitamente Azusa choco con la pelirroja quien detuvo sus dinámicos pasos por un momento. La peli azul asomo su mirada por encima del hombro de su amiga y se percato que había una banda de cuatro chicos de los cuales uno de rasgos delicados y elegantes se encontraba frente a la pelirroja.

-Debía decirte que eres hermosa, ¿me harías el honor de decirme tu nombre?- menciono el chico de vestimentas negras mientras tomaba la mano libre de la chica y sus compañeros lo observaban dirigirse a la pelirroja del vestido blanco.

-¡Que romántico!- mencionaron Ui, Jun y Sakura al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su compañera mientras que su profesora se llenaba de celos al carecer de la suerte que la pequeña Asuka poseía.

A pesar de la apariencia el chico no parecía tan mala persona, hasta parecía agradable y respetuoso en la forma en que se dirigía a la pelirroja… Azusa por un instante creyó que tal vez Asuka conversaría con él y ambos pasarían el resto del día juntos dándole a la pelirroja una historia que contar cuando las clases se reanudaran…

-¡Suéltame y aléjate de mí!- grito furiosa y de forma muy fría la pelirroja al chico. A pesar de las palabras de las palabras de la chica el joven parecía insistente en su proposición… Asuka continuaba evitándolo y moviéndose en direcciones erráticas, arrastrando a Azusa a su paso y asustando a la peli azul. Finalmente llego el momento en que Asuka no soporto más la insistencia del chico y lo empujo con toda su fuerza.

El joven cayó al suelo y todos los miembros de la banda del chico se lanzaron en contra de Asuka y Azusa quienes se veían asustadas ante la presencia y molestia los tres chicos cuyo amigo estaba en el suelo.

-¡Bórrense de mi vista insolentes!- menciono Asuka mientras Azusa que aun se encontraba sujetada de la mano de la pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse temerosa ante lo que los chicos les pudieran hacer.

-¡Se lastimo la mano, no podrá tocar!- menciono uno de los chicos que ayudaban a su compañero a levantarse.

-¡Oye mocosa hazte responsable!, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? ¡Es nuestro debut en el festival y ahora todo está arruinado por tu culpa!- gritaba en el rostro de la chica otro de los compañeros del chico aun herido.

-¡Jóvenes basta ya! Dejen a la chica en paz- menciono la profesora Sawako quien intervino en la riña cuando vio que Asuka estaba siendo sobrepasada por los chicos.

-Hoy es nuestro y si él no puede tocar la batería entonces…-

-¿Batería dijiste?- interrumpió la profesora al chico observando a Asuka atentamente. La pelirroja suspiro y de mala gana respondió.

-Está bien, yo lo substituiré, ¡pero yo no voy a ningún lugar sin mi guitarrista!- menciono la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Azusa y esta se asustaba al ver que la pelirroja la estaba incluyendo en sus problemas. Los chicos se observaron por un instante y al ver que no tenían otra opción simplemente aceptaron el trato de la pelirroja.

-Si en verdad saben tocar espero que no se asusten demasiado y no arruinen nuestra música- menciono uno de los chicos.

Asuka sonrió sínicamente como eventualmente solía hacerlo al igual que la profesora Sawako, ambas parecían perdidas y se les hacia gracioso el hecho de que los jóvenes aun no tenían ni idea de en que se estaban metiendo mientras que Azusa aun no sabía a quién tenerle más miedo a su amiga y a su profesora o a los jóvenes molestos y desconocidos.

Las horas pasaron mientras el festival continuaba. Ui, Jun y Sakura escucharon a bastantes grupos mientras la noche comenzaba a caer y se preparaban para la presentación del Hokago Tea Time, sin embargo la preocupación acerca de sus amigas aun continuaba en ellas. Por horas no habían sabido absolutamente nada de Azusa ni de Asuka mucho menos de la profesora Sawako, hasta que finalmente mientras el atardecer comenzaba a caer en el festival el teléfono de Jun sonó y un mensaje que indicaba que se dirigieran al escenario cerrado apareció.

Las tres miembros restantes del club de música ligera llegaron al lugar que se encontraba repleto de personas, todos ellos dispuestos a escuchar esa música tan violenta y de mala reputación… al principio las chicas no sabían lo que hacían ahí hasta que encontraron a la profesora al pie del escenario simplemente sonriendo a sus alumnas.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto Sakura a la profesora.

-Ni ellos mismos podían creerlo- respondió la salvaje profesora al momento en que la presentación comenzaba.

De inmediato las chicas cambiaron la expresión que tenían en el rostro cuando observaron a sus compañeras entrar en el escenario al igual que los cuatro chicos con los que se habían confrontado hace algunas horas. El joven que se acercaba al micrófono tenía la mano vendada mientras que sus compañeros en la guitarra y el bajo observaban a las pequeñas chicas que compartían escenario con ellos.

Azusa tenía una guitarra algo grande para ella mientras que el vestido blanco contrastaba demasiado con la batería en la que Asuka tomo posición. La peli azul se veía increíblemente incomoda y parecía que aun no podía comprender como es que se metió en ese problema mientras que el gesto de la pelirroja no era muy distinto al de su compañera, evidentemente le molestaba tocar con completos desconocidos para ella.

-¡Nosotros somos TMP y haremos volar este lugar!- grito el chico y al instante las baquetas negras con azul de la pelirroja sonaron dando la señal al grupo de chicos. El metal comenzó a sonar a través de las guitarras, el bajo y la batería… una melodía que era extrañamente familiar para Ui y Jun.

-¡Es la misma canción que Asuka nos puso a practicar a inicios de año!- mencionaron sorprendidas al ver como Azusa tocaba con facilidad la tonada que era tan complicada en aquel entonces.

La mueca de incomodidad desapareció del rostro de la pelirroja al instante en que sus baquetas comenzaron a golpear los tambores. Su cabellera roja se movía violentamente al igual que las cabezas de los asistentes e incluso sus compañeras del club de música ligera apreciaban la música que producían sus amigas en el escenario.

Asuka toco la batería violenta y ágilmente como siempre solía hacerlo mientras que Azusa tomo parte en algunos solos de guitarra durante una hora que duro la presentación del grupo de chicos que estaban asombrados por las habilidades de las chicas que habían subido al escenario con ellos.

La ropa de verano de la peli azul hacia que resaltara del resto del grupo y aunque por momentos se sentía incomoda sabía que Asuka llamaba mucho más la atención de todos con su vestido blanco y su demente manera de tocar la batería sin mencionar la sonrisa que tenia la chica mientras tocaba.

La presentación de los chicos llego a su fin y Azusa y Asuka fueron presentadas como miembros temporales al igual que los demás hicieron su presentación. Resulto ser que el chico al que Asuka había lastimado era el baterista de la banda que paso a ser un vocalista momentáneo y que además incluyeron el sonido de la segunda guitarra de Azusa dando como resultado un grupo mucho más completo.

-Asuka-san… nosotros… yo lamento lo que ocurrió y quisiéramos invitarlas a ti y a Azusa-san a tocar con nosotros en alguna ocasión- menciono el chico de la mano vendada mientras se despedía de las chicas al final de la presentación.

-Tal vez en alguna ocasión, pero esta chica y yo ya tenemos nuestra banda- menciono sonriendo Asuka mientras abrazaba a la peli azul.

Las chicas se reunieron nuevamente y todo parecía normal para las chicas del club, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que Ui menciono esas palabras que molestaron un poco a Asuka y atraparon por completo la atención de la peli azul presidenta del club.

-Ya casi es hora de la presentación de mi hermana, ¡Vamos a verlas!-

Aunque la chica lo menciono con entusiasmo e inocencia la reacción de Azusa de completa emoción termino fastidiando la alegría de la pelirroja.

La noche había caído en el festival de verano pero la música no se detenía, a pesar de la agotadora presentación que recién habían dado Asuka y Azusa, esta última aun tenía mucha energía al escuchar acerca de sus antiguas amigas. Esta vez era la pequeña la que jalaba a la pelirroja mientras que esta no podía hacer nada y era arrastrada a la presentación de unas chicas de quienes no sabía que pensar.

Cuando la música comenzó el rostro de Azusa se lleno de ilusión al observar al grupo al que perteneció y aun pertenecía. Sus canciones eran pegajosas aunque sus letras eran un tanto ridículas… Asuka no podía entender que es lo que tenían de genial esas cuatro chicas que tocaban en el escenario. La batería sonaba acelerada y la guitarra improvisaba demasiado, el teclado y el bajo tenían la labor de equilibrar todo sin embargo no siempre podían lograrlo sin mencionar que la vocalista con su cabello largo y oscuro aunque era linda parecía sentirse intimidada por el público.

-¡Azu-nyan!- grito la guitarrista mientras corría a abrazar a la peli azul una vez que la presentación termino y los dos grupos de chicas se reunieron.

Azusa se veía muy feliz mientras la chica de melena corta y castaña la abrazaba tiernamente.

-¿Acaso creciste Azu-nyan?- mencionaba la chica.

-¡Azusa es bueno verte de nuevo!- menciono seriamente la bajista y vocalista.

-Pues a mí me parece que aun no has crecido- menciono la baterista mientras miraba el pecho de Azusa y esta se avergonzaba.

-Sigues siendo igual de linda Azusa-chan- menciono la rubia tecladista de la banda.

La profesora Sawako, Ui y Jun se unieron al grupo y la conversación comenzó a fluir rápidamente, las risas entre el grupo no se hicieron esperar ya que todas eran conocidas mientras que las nuevas integrantes se sintieron sumamente ajenas a la escena. Sakura fue agregada a la conversación por Jun quien presento a las chicas del anterior club de música ligera a las nuevas integrantes… aunque Asuka continuaba algo relegada de la escena y su único enlace lógico sería Azusa quien se encontraba demasiado enfocada en sus amigas como para recordar a la pelirroja.

-Ellas son Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki y Yui Hirasawa, y ellas son nuestras jóvenes integrantes: la pelirroja es Asuka Hayashi y ella es Sakura Yaida- menciono Jun al instante en que las chicas del anterior club observaban la ternura de la chica castaña a quien abrazaba Jun en ese momento.

Aunque le prestaron atención por tan solo un instante, Asuka nuevamente sentía como su historia personal comenzaba a repetirse… Azusa a quien consideraba su mejor amiga parecía haberse olvidado de ella y ni siquiera podía apoyarse en Sakura quien parecía haber encajado en el grupo… la pelirroja estaba sola y no había mucho que pudiera hacer…

Las dos bandas se reunieron para cenar y la conversación y las risas continuaron durante la comida. Azusa parecía tan feliz que Asuka decidió no hacer nada al respecto… se sentía incomoda en presencia de esas chicas mayores que aunque se veían sumamente amistosas no parecían encajar mucho con ella.

Asuka se retiro y todo indicaba que nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba. La chica se percato de que podía ducharse así que lo hizo para quitarse todo el sudor que acumulo en el día. Mientras el agua caía a través de su sedoso y rojizo cabello le chica recordó a la banda de chicos con los que hace unas horas había tocado… les gustaba la misma música que a ella y el baterista no era muy bueno además él prefería ser vocalista… tal vez ellos la aceptarían como parte del grupo… así dejaría a Azusa volver con esas amigas que tanto parecía apreciar al grado de olvidar a todos los demás…

La música se escuchaba a la distancia mientras que la pelirroja observaba las estrellas desde una pequeña colina cercana al lugar donde habían acampado esa mañana. A pesar del día tan agitado la chica no tenia sueño y la imagen de Azusa sonriendo con sus amigas del pasado atormentaba la mente de la pelirroja.

-… Tal vez así estarían mejor las cosas…- susurro la pelirroja al borde del llanto y con la firme idea de que le estaba ocurriendo nuevamente lo mismo.

-Aquí estabas, ¿Qué es lo que haces tú sola aquí?- menciono Azusa quien puso su rostro delante del de la pelirroja quien se encontraba en el suelo. Asuka se sobresalto al ver a Azusa y como reflejo intento levantarse, hecho que provoco que las dos chicas terminaran chocando sus cabezas una con la otra.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, porque te pones frente a mi así?- grito molesta Asuka mientras sujetaba su frente de dolor al igual que la peli azul.

-¡Tú fuiste quien se levanto de momento!- replico Azusa con la frente roja al igual que su amiga. –Yo solo te estaba buscando, desapareciste durante la cena y nadie sabía nada de ti- añadió la peli azul.

-…a yo… lo lamento… es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-La verdad es que te vi con tus amigas y me sentí tan sola… creí que se habían olvidado de mi- menciono la pelirroja un poco apenada.

-No seas tonta Asuka… lo lamento es solo que no las veía desde hace mucho. Además es imposible olvidarse de ti, ni siquiera Ritsu-sempai es tan ruidosa como tu- menciono la peli azul sonriendo.

-… Sí, eso creo- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo a su amiga.

Azusa saco de su bolsa un par de curitas y de inmediato descubrió el fleco de la pelirroja para colocar en el golpe la bandita mientras Asuka se sonrojaba.

-¡Ahora yo te podre uno a ti!- menciono la chica al ver que Azusa también tendría que ponerse una curita en la frente. La peli azul no dijo nada y simplemente dejo que la pelirroja hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, después de eso las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio tendidas en el pasto mientras observaban las estrellas y la música del festival de verano se escuchaba a la distancia.

-Sabes Asuka-chan… está ocurriendo otra vez…- menciono Azusa rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué Azusa-chan?-

-En un mes habrá exámenes finales y después de eso vendrá el festival escolar… y después… la graduación…- menciono la peli azul.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Azusa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Que en unos meses… tú serás la presidenta del club de música ligera…- respondió tristemente Azusa.

-No lo seré…- respondió la pelirroja. –Planeo compartir el titulo con Sakura, ella fue la que me convenció de unirme después de todo- añadió la chica.

-A lo que me refiero es que…-

-¿Te lo dije no es así?, Génesis es para siempre. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero seguiremos juntas las cinco- menciono sonriente la pelirroja.

Azusa sonrió recordando la conversación que había tenido con sus compañeras hacia un año exactamente y como ahora parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo de nuevo con su nueva amiga.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer para mantenernos juntas?- pregunto Azusa sonriente.

Al voltear a ver a su amiga Azusa se percato de que Asuka ya se encontraba profundamente dormida… finalmente toda la energía se le había terminado a la pelirroja.

-Vaya que das problemas- menciono Azusa sonriendo mientras se levantaba y llamaba a la profesora Sawako para que la ayudara a llevar a la pelirroja hasta donde todas estaban acampando. Mientras la profesora bajaba de la colina con la pelirroja en sus espaldas completamente dormida Azusa sonreía… su amiga se veía tan diferente mientras dormía… parecía una niña tierna y sencilla y tal vez la verdadera Asuka no estaba tan distante de eso.


	7. Live 7

Live 7: Corazón Inocente.

-¡Hola, señora tortuga!, ¡Hola, señora tortuga!, usted es el animal que anda más lento en todo el mundo, ¿Por qué es tan lenta señora tortuga?- Cantaba la pelirroja Asuka alegremente mientras alimentaba delicadamente a Ton la tortuga mascota del club de música ligera. La pequeña tortuga comía grácilmente haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja quien se mostraba entusiasmada por ser la encargada para cuidar a la mascota durante las vacaciones de verano.

Después de divertirse bastantes horas simplemente observando los movimientos de la tortuga la pelirroja comenzó a notar el calor del verano que se comenzaba a hacer insoportable conforme las horas del día avanzaban.

-… odio el calor…- mencionaba la chica mientras se abanicaba con una mano y sostenía una paleta de hielo con la otra mano. El calor en verdad era insoportable para la pelirroja quien cambiaba de posición una y otra vez en su sofá, sin nada que hacer más que aburrirse y sentir como el calor se asentaba mas y mas en la espaciosa sala de la vivienda.

-¡Estoy aburrida!- grito la chica mientras se encontraba de cabeza abajo y con los pies al aire agitándolos rítmicamente al son de la música que sonaba desde su habitación. Justo en ese momento el teléfono de la pelirroja sonó haciendo que esta callera al suelo. El teléfono no volvió a sonar indicando que era un mensaje de alguna de sus amigas… aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quien intentaba comunicarse con ella en ese momento Asuka encontró el fresco que necesitaba en el suelo de su vivienda… unos instantes después reviso el teléfono… sobra decir que el suelo ya no estaba tan frio.

"_¿Cómo estas Asuka-chan?, no olvides alimentar a Ton-chan. En estos momentos estamos en clases de verano así que será hasta la próxima semana que nos volveremos a ver en la sala del club. Cuídate. Azusa"_

-… Un mensaje de Azusa…- menciono la pelirroja -¡Pero sigo aburrida!- grito desesperada nuevamente la pelirroja pataleando sin que pudiera hacer nada para aliviar su desesperación.

-… ¡Oh!, ¡Tal vez Sakura este libre hoy!- añadió la chica sorprendida al momento en que finalmente recordó a su amiga castaña de su misma generación. Sin perder ni un instante y aun tirada boca arriba en el suelo se apresuro a marcar el teléfono de su amiga.

-¿Hola Sakura-chan?, soy Asuka, ¿Me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer hoy?- menciono la chica al escuchar que su amiga había contestado y sin siquiera darle oportunidad de responder.

-… Asuka-chan… ¡No hoy no tengo nada que hacer, estaba esperando a que me llamaras para comentarte lo que me ocurrió el otro día!, veras Asuka- chan caminaba hacia mi casa observando las nubes como siempre lo hago, por que usualmente suelo mirar las nubes cuando camino a casa, es una costumbre que tengo desde que era pequeña e iba a la primaria, que fue una de las épocas que mas disfrute por la comida que vendían en el lugar que era deliciosa y muy distinta a la que mamá cocina. Aunque siempre me he comido su comida sin protestar pero prefiero la comida de fuera… y mi comida tampoco es nada buena, como la vez que fui a un restaurante porque arruine el estofado y tuvimos que cenar fuera, pero la comida de ese lugar tampoco fue de mi agrado… creo que prefiero la comida simple…- menciono la castaña a través del teléfono sin respirar ni una ocasión dejando a la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

-… ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan, porque te detienes?- pregunto Asuka casi sin querer, frustrada de su propia situación al grado de preferir escuchar las historias sin sentido ni dirección que la castaña solía comentar cada que entraba en confianza.

-… Nada es solo que olvide porque te estaba diciendo todo eso…- respondió Sakura preguntándose por que había abierto tanto la boca.

-¿Entonces quieres que salgamos a algún lugar?- pregunto Asuka.

-¡Sí!- respondió emocionada la castaña.

Tras un rápido cambio de ropa unos minutos después la pelirroja ya estaba en camino a un conocido restaurante de comida rápida donde las chicas comerían y harían planes para el resto de la tarde.

-¡Asuka-chan por aquí!- grito Sakura sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que entraba al lugar pensando que sería la primera en llegar. Sakura parecía llevar mucho tiempo esperando e incluso había pedido un par de hamburguesas y bastantes papas al igual que dos refrescos, todo como la misma pelirroja lo habría pedido. Asuka se quedo asombrada de lo mucho que parecía que la castaña la conocía aun sin que pasaran tanto tiempo juntas y en que los últimos meses Asuka se había apegado bastante a Azusa y Sakura a Jun.

Asuka observaba la radiante sonrisa de Sakura, sin embargo el aburrimiento y el silencio se comenzaba a hacer presente entre ambas chicas.

-¿Y no hay nada que quieras comentar Sakura?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja mientras sorbía de su bebida ruidosamente.

-Nop- respondió tierna y sonrientemente la chica.

-¿Segura?-

-Nop, nada-

El silencio incomodo se hizo nuevamente entre las chicas al carecer por completo de un tema de conversación entre ambas, se hacía bastante obvio que ambas habían pasado bastante separadas.

-¿Asuka-chan que fue lo que ocurrió con el chico que conociste en el festival de verano?- pregunto la castaña sonriendo como siempre y rompiendo el silencio incomodo entre ambas.

- Él… nada, quise verlo pero no tengo pensado tocar con ninguna otra banda, ¡me divierto mucho con ustedes!- respondió entusiasmada la chica.

-… Asuka-chan, no me refería a eso, me refería a… tu sabes… él… ¿Te gusta?- pregunto su compañera.

La pelirroja se sonrojo bastante ante el argumento de su amiga… escondió sus palabras ahogándolas con un gran y ruidoso sorbo a su bebida aunque la mirada fija de su amiga no le dejo más opción que responder.

-Tal vez… pero nunca he tenido nada ni cercano a tener… tu sabes… un novio…- respondió aun sonrojada la pelirroja.

-… Es algo… lindo…- menciono la castaña quedándose en silencio un instante.

- Ahora que lo mencionas Sakura-chan… siempre te he querido preguntar… bueno eres la más pequeña de todas pero aun así eres la mas experimentada… Yo quiero saber ¿cómo fue?, ¿Qué se siente tener novio?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Sakura mientras esta se quedaba en silencio, mostrando incomodidad y tristeza ante la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres- menciono nerviosa Asuka al ver la reacción de su amiga y quedándose en silencio un instante.

-No Asuka…- respondió seriamente la castaña desilusionando por completo a la pelirroja.

-No es algo que me guste recordar pero… quiero contártelo, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga- respondió sonriendo la chica a su amiga mientras las hamburguesas aun continuaban en la mesa sin ser tocadas.

-Todo comenzó en segundo año de secundaria… era una época calurosa y odio el calor lo cual me recuerda que…-

-¡Sakura-chan!- interrumpió Asuka al ver que su amiga comenzaba a desviarse como era su costumbre.

-Lo lamento Asuka-chan… decía que estaba en la secundaria o en segundo año de secundaria para ser más exactos. En esa época yo solía enfermarme demasiado, incluso con el viento frio de un atardecer era casi seguro que estaría resfriada al día siguiente, esto añadido a que papá en aquel entonces no tenía una posición fija en su trabajo así que nos mudábamos de casa con frecuencia. Entre mudanzas y enfermedades pasaba muy poco tiempo en la escuela, aunado un poco con mi timidez me transformaba en la única chica de secundaria que no había tenido una sola amiga en dos años… aun recuerdo cuando entre a esa escuela…

-¡Hoy conocerán a una nueva alumna que recién se transfiere a nuestra escuela desde Kioto, denle la bienvenida!- menciono la profesora de la segunda clase de segundo año de la escuela secundaria del sur mientras todos observaban a la puerta con curiosidad acerca de cómo sería su nueva compañera.

Sakura se encontraba en el pasillo distraída, apenada y como siempre observando a las nubes y sus distintas formas. La chica de ojos soñadores siempre observaba al cielo cada que podía hacerlo y se encontraba en su propio mundo cuando la voz de la profesora la asusto súbitamente.

-Sakura-san ya puedes entrar- menciono la profesora. Al instante la castaña se asusto y corrió despavoridamente la puerta de entrada al salón caminando con pasos decididos, consiente y segura de la clase de primera impresión que quería generar en los que serian sus nuevos compañeros hasta que la próxima enfermedad o mudanza la relegaran de todos nuevamente. Sakura entro tan rápido al salón que en sus prisas por presentarse cayó al suelo violentamente y aterrizo con el rostro, hecho que provoco la risa de todo el salón de clases y que la vergüenza llenara el rostro de la castaña así como lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos y su enrojecida nariz fue cubierta por sus manos apenadas.

-Yaida Sakura, naci en esta ciudad sin embargo mi familia ha estado viajando mucho por el trabajo de mi padre y ahora hemos vuelto aquí- menciono la chica presentándose como era debido con su grupo… aunque la verdad a nadie parecía interesarle el discurso de la niña y solo se fijaban en lo roja que estaba la nariz de la chica.

Sakura tomo asiento en la mesa más alejada junto a la ventana, un lugar donde nadie hablaba con ella así como tampoco nadie le ponía atención más que los maestros que constantemente llamaban la atención de la pequeña quien fantaseaba demasiado mirando al cielo durante las horas de clases. Las horas del almuerzo eran largas y aburridas sin mencionar solitarias… solo el día en que llego la chica recibió la atención de sus compañeros pero después fue excluida de todos los grupos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-Yaida-san pase al pizarrón y resuelva el problema- menciono la profesora en una clase intentando que la pequeña recién llegada participara, sin embargo al estar al frente con todos sus compañeros observando cada movimiento de la niña y tal vez esperando que cayera de nuevo la castaña se puso nerviosa nuevamente y el llanto comenzó a asomarse en sus ojos al ver que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el problema que le habían planteado.

-Yaida-san le recomiendo que pida los apuntes a alguno de sus compañeros y se ponga al corriente- añadió la profesora antes de hacer que la niña regresara a su asiento completamente apenada de nueva cuenta y con las lágrimas ya escurriendo de sus ojos.

Los días pasaban y la situación de la castaña parecía no mejorar. Era terrible en todo lo que intentaba, apestaba en los deportes y el club de cocina se rindió con ella al ver que no tenia habilidad alguna siquiera para encender el horno, esto aunado a que parecía no compartir ningún interés con alguna de sus compañeras… Sakura simplemente no sabía lo que quería de la vida y tampoco había nadie que la ayudara a descubrirlo. La castaña pasaba los días en la escuela observando como sus compañeros hacían amistad e incluso algunos llegaban más lejos que una simple amistad al ser una escuela mixta, sin embargo Sakura solo podía esperar para que su padre cambiara nuevamente su lugar de trabajo o que ella se enfermara de nueva cuenta… sin embargo nunca ocurrió.

-¡Hoy se unirá a nosotros un nuevo compañero!- menciono la profesora ese día cercano al verano en que el calor abrumaba a los alumnos, sin embargo la castaña Sakura continuaba en su mundo lleno de nubes como siempre, incluso sin dar importancia a la voz masculina que se presentaba frente al grupo.

-Mi nombre es Satoshi Mifune y vengo de Okinawa, ¡es un placer conocerlos!- menciono el chico de melena castaña y ojos azules entusiasmado al conocer a su nuevo salón de clases.

A diferencia de la castaña el joven Satoshi llamaba mucho la atención de sus compañeros y su apariencia generaba curiosidad entre las chicas a excepción de una…

-Toma asiento junto a Yaida-san, en el fondo hay un lugar vacio- menciono la profesora del grupo sacando a la castaña de su mundo pacifico. Sus ojos observaban como el joven se dirigía al asiento que se encontraba junto a ella, ese asiento que nadie ocupaba y que la relegaba a la soledad y el exilio del salón de clases… Satoshi tomo asiento y saludo amablemente a Sakura quien no sabía qué hacer exactamente y término sonriendo de forma torpe y forzada.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego la castaña como siempre compro su comida y regreso a su asiento para comer nuevamente sola mientras todos los del grupo se reunían en sus respectivos grupos.

-¿Sakura-chan puedo comer contigo?- escucho nuevamente esa voz masculina la castaña. Se trataba de su nuevo compañero de clase quien sonreía alegremente a la chica… sin embargo Sakura nuevamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que nadie nunca hablaba con ella y termino aceptando nuevamente de forma torpe.

-¿Dime acaso tus amigas no vinieron o algo así?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña, haciendo que la pequeña Sakura se sintiera incomoda ante el hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna amiga.

-Discúlpame si es que dije algo inapropiado…- menciono Satoshi al ver que la castaña no respondía a su pregunta y su rostro se notaba deprimido.

… En ese momento me sentí sumamente extraña, incluso la comida de la cafetería tenía un sabor diferente al usual, no tenía ni idea de lo que era en ese momento pero ahora lo comprendo… así es como sabia la comida cuando la compartes con alguien.

-¿Sakura-chan podrías prestarme los apuntes de la clase?- menciono Satoshi una vez que terminamos de comer ese día… debo admitir que me sentí decepcionada… me di cuenta de que Satoshi solo se interesaba en mi para ponerse al corriente en las clases… dude un instante per al final saque mis apuntes de la mochila y se los preste sin decir nada.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, a cambio te invito un helado después de la escuela ¿Qué dices?-

Era la primera vez que alguien me sonreía así, su mirada era cálida y aunque yo sabía que ese helado era simplemente una excusa para que le prestara las cosas sin sentir remordimiento de algún tipo termine aceptando la invitación.

-¿Sakura-chan puedo preguntar algo?- menciono Asuka observando con sus ojos azules a la castaña mientras su boca se llenaba con el helado que las chicas comían sentadas en la banca que se encontraba afuera de una heladería. –Casi no mencionas lo que tu decías en el relato…- añadió la pelirroja.

-… Eso es porque hasta el momento no he dicho nada- respondió la castaña.

-… ¿Todo esto ocurrió en un solo día supongo?- menciono Asuka.

-Tenía tres meses en la escuela para cuando Satoshi llego- respondió Sakura dejando a la pelirroja asombrada… la chica generalmente hablaba demasiado y era difícil para Asuka imaginar a su amiga callada… mucho mas por tres meses.

Con el tiempo Satoshi y Sakura se fueron apegando un poco más, al grado de que la castaña ya no era tan seria y el chico aunque había demostrado todos sus talentos escolares, en los deportes y relacionándose con las personas, el continuaba prefiriendo la amistad de Sakura a quien todos los días acompañaba hasta la parada del autobús.

-¡Sakura-chan!... ¿Perdida en las nubes de nuevo?- grito el chico sacando a Sakura de su mundo.

-Lo lamento… es que recordé algo que me paso hace tiempo- respondió apenada la castaña quien para ese momento ya se veía mucho mas familiarizada con la amistad del chico quien caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en la cabeza y aun así cargaba su mochila y la de su amiga.

-Te pregunte si tienes algo que hacer el domingo- respondió Satoshi.

-¿El domingo?... nop, nada- respondió la chica.

-¿Entonces quieres venir al zoológico conmigo?- pregunto el chico de manera tímida a la castaña.

-Pero no tengo dinero…- respondió triste Sakura.

-Te estoy invitando Sakura, nunca dije que pagarías nada-

-Pero siempre pagas todo, como la vez que me invitaste el helado y cuando me diste de tu almuerzo por que olvide mi dinero o cuando fuimos al cine o cuando fuimos a los videojuegos y la vez en que…-

-Sakura ya entendí el punto… pero no hay problema, Papá es dueño de una compañía importante y me da suficiente dinero a mí y a mi hermana… aunque ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de que pueda llamarlo Papá…- respondió el chico interrumpiendo a la castaña.

-… quisiera poder pagar esta vez- respondió Sakura apenada.

-En realidad soy yo el que quiere conocer el zoológico, nunca he ido a uno y aquí hay uno muy grande así que quería invitar a mi mejor amiga a ir conmigo- respondió Satoshi sonriendo a la castaña.

-Está bien iremos al zoológico- respondió Sakura completamente emocionada como su mirada lo delataba.

… cuando llegamos al zoológico los dos tuvimos la misma reacción con cada uno de los animales que veíamos, ninguno de los dos había estado ahí antes, aunque también el que lo estuviéramos haciendo juntos era importante… en ese momento aun no sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir en el transcurso del día, ni tampoco me importaba, estaba fascinada con los animales.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Mira que cuello tan largo!- gritaba la pelirroja Asuka observando a las jirafas desde la distancia. Las dos chicas se habían encaminado al zoológico ya que parecía que la pelirroja jamás había estado en uno y la historia de Sakura termino despertando la curiosidad en la chica.

-Es como yo esa vez- susurro Sakura observando la emoción de Asuka y recordando cada uno de los momentos que paso con Satoshi ese día en el mismo lugar en que ahora se encontraba con su amiga.

Cuando la energía y la emoción de la pelirroja se agotaron ambas chicas se sentaron a decantar un momento.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso después Sakura-chan?- pregunto Asuka emocionada a su amiga.

Sakura se quedo en silencio un instante recordando todo lo que paso ese día justo con la luz del atardecer y justo cuando se terminaba un día increíble como Sakura no había tenido uno nunca.

-Ese día… el me dijo que le gustaba y… comenzó la relación formal que tuvimos…- respondió la castaña a la pelirroja con un tono melancólico recordando cómo Satoshi y ella regresaron por el camino que siempre tomaban, solo que esta vez sus manos estaba unidas y el rostro de la castaña se veía feliz al igual que el sonriente rostro de su novio.

-Así pasaron unos meses en los que los latidos de nuestros corazones parecían estar sincronizados y nuestras manos estaban unidas reflejando el lazo que unía a nuestros sentimientos. Todo lo hacíamos juntos y en todo momento estábamos unidos, ninguno deseaba separarse del otro y estábamos agradecidos por habernos conocido.

El me obsequio la guitarra que tengo… o más bien me hizo un descuento del 90%... insistí en pagar en esa ocasión. Cuando me enseño algunos acordes me di cuenta que le gustaba el mismo tipo de música que a ti Asuka-chan… claro que yo no era muy buena con la guitarra y aunque la música me gustaba no podía tocarla. Eventualmente el me convenció para unirme al coro de la escuela donde… descubrí mi voz y me di cuenta que podía cantar aparentemente muy bien… esa fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida y todo se lo debo a él…- explico la castaña a su amiga.

-Sakura… bueno es que suenas tan feliz y entonces ¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto Asuka confundida ante la dirección que parecía llevar el relato de la castaña.

-… Eso ocurrió unos meses después. Ya íbamos en tercer año y una mañana llego desconsolado… me miro fijamente y…-

-Tengo que hablar contigo Sakura es urgente- menciono Satoshi al momento en que tomo a la castaña de la mano y la levanto de su asiento sin que ella pudiera decirle nada al respecto. La mirada del chico estaba deshecha aunque ella le preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que ocurría y a donde se dirigían el chico no era capaz de responder a ninguna de las preguntas de la castaña y se limitaba a dar una sonrisa falsa que a todos los demás les daba al impresión de que todo estaba bien, sin embargo Sakura sabía que las cosas distaban mucho de eso.

Satoshi llevo a Sakura al patio de la escuela y ambos se ocultaron detrás de un enorme cerezo que llevaba en el lugar bastantes años. Finalmente se detuvo y sin mirar a la castaña dijo:

-Papá…-

-¿Papá?, ¿Algo le ocurrió a tu papá?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Quiere que vuelva a Okinawa… necesita de mi para hacer un trato con otra compañía…- respondió tristemente el chico.

-Eso es bueno… ¿o no?, iras a Okinawa y pasaras tiempo con tu Papá y después volverás verdad… ¿Verdad?- respondió Sakura, sin embargo Satoshi se quedo en silencio ante esta última pregunta de su novia…

-¿No volverás?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No… Papá arreglo que me casare con la hija del presidente de otra compañía con la que desea formar una alianza… entonces recordó que tenía un hijo y sin consultar lo que yo pensaba o quería me está obligando a hacer lo que él quiere- respondió Satoshi.

-¡Entonces no vayas!- grito Sakura mientras las lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

-No quiero hacerlo… pero si no lo hago Papá me quitara todo…-

-… ¿Entonces esto?-

-Es el adiós Sakura…-

Después de esas palabras de Satoshi ambos nos quedamos en silencio… había sido muy repentino y no sabía que pensar en ese momento, creo que él estaba en la misma situación pues no supo que palabras decir o como hacerme sentir un poco mejor… me había encariñado mucho con él y ahora tenía que olvidar todo y pretender que no paso… ¿A dónde pretendía ir el solo en especial ahora que yo siempre había estado a su lado?, ¿Por qué seguía ocultándose tras esa sonrisa?... sentía que la oscuridad llenaba toda mi vida nuevamente…

Cuando las clases terminaron ese día el no me acompaño de vuelta a casa como siempre solía hacerlo… ese día camine yo sola con miedo de mirar atrás y ver su rostro nuevamente pues aun no sabría que decirle.

Tan súbito como comenzó termino y al día siguiente el ya no volvió a la escuela… y yo volví a estar sola en mi mundo observando las nubes y el cielo deseando poder volar para alejarme de todo.

En ese momento supe que todo había cambiado nuevamente… aunque no pude volver a mis viejos hábitos y seguía practicando con la guitarra aunque continuo siendo terrible y también asistiendo al coro de la escuela donde algunas chicas se comenzaban a acercar a mi gracias a mi voz… una parte de mi lo negaba pero aun deseaba que él regresara de alguna manera.

Después entre en la preparatoria y decidí que no quería seguir siendo el mismo tipo de chica que era, deseaba dejar de ser tímida ahora que gracias a él descubrí que no soy una inútil y el primer paso para eso era hacer una amiga, pero no cualquier persona… debía ser una chica sumamente especial y única… y entonces te vi a ti Asuka-chan.

-…Al final se comporto como un cretino- menciono Asuka molesta a su amiga después de escuchar su historia.

-Creo que si… llámame tonta si quieres Asuka pero aun sigo esperando a que vuelva…- susurro Sakura a su amiga.

El día había llegado a su fin y las dos chicas volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. La habitación de la pelirroja estaba hecha un desorden y donde encontró lugar Asuka coloco las fotografías que se había tomado con su amiga después del día tan ajetreado que ambas vivieron juntas. Aun le parecía increíble a la pelirroja que la historia de Sakura hubiese tomado todo un día en llegar a su fin… aunque en parte era algo que se podría esperar de la castaña.

Asuka se lanzo sobre su cama y cerró los ojos recordando el rostro por momentos melancólico de su amiga.

-…mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad…- susurro la pelirroja al momento en que cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en la reacción que Sakura había tenido cuando todo termino.

-…Incluso separados en la oscuridad… nuestros corazones se encontraran… pues están unidos con un lazo más fuerte que nada…- susurraba nuevamente la pelirroja.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente la pelirroja se levanto súbitamente de su cama para tropezar con el desorden que tenía en su habitación, una vez que se puso de pie nuevamente busco lápiz y papel para rápidamente comenzar a plasmar los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza, todos relacionados con la historia de Sakura.

_... mientras somos arrastrados por la oscuridad… como pequeñas aves unimos nuestras alas… tu que te ocultas tras tu sonrisa cuando estas solo y mantienes tu corazón frio como el hielo que yo deseo calentar con mis lagrimas…abro mi corazón y te abrazo para siempre…_

Las estrofas salían una y otra sin parar, no conforme con ello Asuka comenzó a diseñar la música de lo que parecía ser una canción, algo que ella nunca había hecho y para lo cual ella no consideraba tener talento sin embargo la letra parecía escribirse por sí misma y el tiempo no importaba para la pelirroja quien llego hasta las tres de la mañana y aun continuaba escribiendo la música para la canción.

-¡El verano fue muy corto!- se quejaba Jun con Azusa y Ui una vez que las vacaciones terminaron y las chicas de tercero volvieron a sus actividades en la escuela. –Todo fue por el curso de verano que además fue muy aburrido- añadió la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-El curso era necesario, recuerda que dentro de poco presentaremos examen para entrar en la universidad- respondió Azusa.

-Pero antes aun hay muchas cosas como el festival escolar- añadió Ui.

-¿Me pregunto si Asuka y Sakura se habrán divertido en las vacaciones?- menciono Jun haciendo que todas se sintieran un poco mal por haber dejado relegadas a sus dos miembros más pequeños.

-¡Azu-nyan!- escucho la peli azul antes de sentir como era rodeada por los brazos de Asuka quien a su vez también comenzó a frotar su rostro contra la mejilla de la peli azul.

-Detente por favor…- mencionaba Azusa sin poder hacer nada ante el cariño de su compañera pelirroja.

-Esta vez no te escaparas gatita- respondió sonriente la pelirroja sin soltar a Azusa.

-¿Azu-nyan?- pregunto Ui.

-Escuche que así la llamaban las chicas del anterior club de música ligera durante el festival de música de verano y después de unos días me di cuenta del porque, así que ahora te llamare Azu-nyan- respondió sonriendo la pelirroja.

Las chicas del club parecían tener la costumbre de crear un gran alboroto sin importar de que generación se tratara, las risas no se hacían esperar y el cariño que se tenían entre todas también era obvio para quien las observaba. Cuando Sakura se unió al grupo Jun fue la que de inmediato la abrazo.

-Chicas escribí una canción nueva- menciono Asuka orgullosa de lo que había logrado una vez que las integrantes del club de música ligera estaban tomando el té en su habitual salón y con el atardecer a la distancia. Ante el argumento de la pelirroja todas se entusiasmaron al observar lo dramática de la letra, aunque claro solo una tenía claro de donde había sacado la pelirroja la inspiración.

-Debo ir al baño- menciono Sakura quien salió del salón tranquilamente después de unos momentos y mientras todas estaban emocionadas con el trabajo de Asuka.

La castaña se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras cerca de la ventana donde observaba a las nubes pintarse con el color dorado del atardecer mientras que sus oídos escuchaban el alboroto que sus amigas causaban dentro del club de música ligera.

-… perdón Asuka pero no te conté toda la historia…- susurro Sakura mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de la bolsa de su uniforme.

Una carta que llego unos meses antes de la graduación de la secundaria. Hecho que fue sumamente extraño para la castaña quien barría el jardín de su casa cuando llego a ella el sobre con un remitente de Okinawa.

_Tenias razón Sakura… no hay otra manera de comenzar estas líneas. Tan pronto llegue a Okinawa me di cuenta de que en verdad prefiero estar contigo que conservar todo lo que mi padre supuestamente me da. Le dije que no quería seguir sus ordenes y que no me casaría… el me desheredo y aquí estoy escribiéndote una carta… algo muy antiguo pero barato sin mencionar que es la primera cosa que compro en mi vida con dinero que yo mismo me gano. Es difícil estar tan lejos de alguien que te importa tanto pero seguiré adelante sin importar nada. En verdad te amo y quería que lo supieras, algún día volveré a tu lado cuando me gane el derecho a hacerlo por mis propios meritos… en verdad no te pido que me esperes ya que se que me tomara mucho tiempo hacer mi propio destino, solo te pido que no me olvides y que así cuando el día llegue me permitas al menos ser tu amigo._

_Mifune Satoshi._

… Asuka la verdad es que no te dije que él me envió esta carta que aún conservo y que entre a una escuela exclusiva para mujeres porque aunque me pidió que hiciera mi vida aun lo sigo esperando… ese es mi secreto. Si tan solo me vieras ahora, parece que tengo talento además de que conseguí hacer cuatro muy buenas amigas tal como deseabas que viviera Satoshi…

La castaña guardo nuevamente la hoja de papel con cariño dentro de su uniforme y subió nuevamente las escaleras hacia el club donde el alboroto por la nueva canción aun continuaba. Mientras que Sakura simplemente sonreía con sus amigas olvidándose por completo de su antigua forma de ser.


	8. Live 8

Live 8: Azu- Asu.

Los ojos de la pequeña Nakano Azusa aun se veían irritados después de la gripe tan feroz que la había obligado a ausentarse del aula por casi una semana, su nariz escurría eventualmente aunque su ánimo había regresado al punto de ir personalmente a la casa de su amiga y compañera de clases Hirasawa Ui quien amablemente le prestó sus propios apuntes para ponerse al corriente con las clases que perdió durante su enfermedad.

El sol del medio día hacia evidente que el verano se acercaba, quemado la delicada piel de la peli azul mientras caminaba por las calles resintiendo su malestar con la temperatura del día… los ánimos se esfumaban con cada paso y la brillante idea perdía su brillo a cada momento.

Finalmente esa pequeña y acogedora casa de dos plantas estuvo a la vista y tan pronto le fue posible, la peli azul se adentro en la sombra mostrando el alivio en su rostro al momento en que tocaba a la puerta del hogar de su amiga.

-¿Azusa-Chan, ya te sientes mejor?- menciono sorprendida la castaña de mirada dulce al momento en que vio a la peli azul de pie en su entrada.

-Me siento un poco mejor Ui-Chan así que quise devolverte tus notas- respondió la peli azul al momento de que sacaba el cuaderno de apuntes de Ui de su bolsa y se lo devolvía a la castaña.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante Ui invito a pasar a su amiga a su hogar, el cual parecía estar siendo aseado en ese momento por la castaña. Ui de inmediato ofreció algo de beber a Azusa y la invito a sentarse en la mesa mientras esperaba. Azusa se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a observar a su alrededor ese hogar en el que ya había estado tantas veces de visita aunque generalmente nunca visitaba a la misma persona.

-¡Azu-Nyan!- escucho la peli azul antes de sentir un afectuoso abrazo por la espalda. Su cabello castaño y el afecto que mostraba frotando sus mejillas hacían inconfundible a la chica que la sujetaba.

-¡Yui-Sempai detente por favor!- menciono frustrada la peli azul al no poder zafarse del cariñoso abrazo de la castaña.

-¡Azu-Nyan dame un beso!- menciono la castaña asustando por completo a la peli azul quien simplemente pudo gritar y reacciono dando una bofetada a su amiga quien se quedo en su lugar con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta con un gesto de inocencia y la palma de la peli azul marcada en su mejilla mientras que Azusa se mostraba asustada y ruborizada por la situación tan incómoda que le hizo pasar su amiga.

-… Hace tiempo que no te veía- menciono Yui a la pali azul como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estuve algo enferma esta semana Yui-Sempai, es por eso que no había venido a visitarlas- menciono la peli azul mientras el malestar que aun no desaparecía por completo la delataba escurriendo desde su nariz.

-¿Dime Azu-Nyan, participaras conmigo nuevamente en el show de talentos del centro comercial?- pregunto la castaña con su mirada castaña llena de ilusión, una mirada a la que Azusa no podía negarle ninguna cosa por muy loca que fuera.

-… Pero no estoy segura Yui-Sempai… tengo exámenes finales el día después y hacer una presentación y…- menciono Azusa mientras el rostro Yui se transformaba a cada una de las palabras que la pequeña peli azul mencionaba mostrando su decepción ante la negativa de Azusa… esto hasta que la presidenta del club de música ligera no pudo mas…

-… ¿A qué hora ensayamos?- suspiro Azusa, consciente de la enorme carga de trabajo que acababa de aceptar para regocijo de Yui quien de inmediato abrazo nuevamente a la peli azul.

El gesto que Azusa tenía en el rostro contrastaba completamente con el rostro que desbordaba alegría de Yui quien se encontraba extasiada abrasando a la peli azul sin que esta pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Ui finalmente regreso a la habitación con la bebida que le había prometido a la peli azul simplemente para sonreír y recalcar lo amistosa que era su hermana… hecho que no ayudaba en nada a Azusa.

-… Mientras no intente besarme de nuevo creo que no hay problema…- suspiro resignada Azusa al ver como se desarrollaba la escena con Yui y la poca ayuda que resultaba otorgarle Ui.

-¡Ah! se presentaran de nuevo como Yui-Azu- menciono Jun mientras las chicas del club tomaban té en el salón del club.

-¿Así que aun lo recuerdan?- menciono Azusa –Es debido a eso que tampoco podre asistir hasta después de los exámenes finales- añadió la presidenta.

-¡No es justo Azusa, primero te enfermas y ahora esto!... no va a quedar tiempo para ensayar para el festival escolar- replico molesta Asuka levantándose de su asiento y observando fijamente a la peli azul.

-Lo siento Asuka-Chan… solo serán unos días y tenemos tiempo antes del festival escolar, además es algo que quiero hacer- respondió Azusa seriamente. Al instante la pelirroja tomo nuevamente su asiento bruscamente, cruzo los brazos y mostro la mueca más molesta que tenia al ver que no podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su amiga.

La hora de volver a sus hogares llego rápidamente y durante toda la tarde Asuka no cambio el gesto de su rostro en ningún momento, ni siquiera mientras tocaba la batería que tanto le gustaba o mientras tomaba el té con sus amigas, en verdad la pelirroja estaba demasiado molesta para cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Como era costumbre las cinco chicas salieron juntas de la escuela, Jun y Sakura se separaron del grupo para tomar el autobús juntas mientras que Azusa se despidió de Ui y Asuka quienes continuaron su camino. El silencio entre las dos chicas era incomodo mientras ambas caminaban lentamente por las calles de la ciudad… Asuka continuaba bastante molesta y el hecho de que la peli azul se separara de ellas indicaba que se dirigía al lugar donde practicaría con la hermana de su amiga… hecho que acentuó aun más la molestia de la pelirroja quien ardía en furia.

Las nubes que habían aquejado el cielo de la tarde cumplieron la amenaza y la lluvia se precipito repentinamente dejando sin opciones a la pelirroja quien aún vivía bastante lejos, solo pudo aceptar la invitación de Ui para permanecer en su hogar hasta que la lluvia cesara.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar Asuka-Chan?- pregunto Ui a la mojada pelirroja una vez que ambas llegaron a la casa de los Hirasawa, invitación que Asuka acepto sin más remedio al igual que el cambio de ropa que la castaña le facilito. La ropa le quedaba un poco chica y la molestia de la pelirroja parecía aumentar a cada momento pero la sonrisa de Ui y el sazón que la castaña tenía en la cocina hicieron que la molestia de la pelirroja desapareciera momentáneamente.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer Ui-Chan?- menciono Asuka aburrida una vez que la cena termino y observaba por la ventana como la lluvia parecía no minorar su intensidad.

-No lo sé Asuka-Chan… tal vez podríamos jugar con la pelota que me obsequiaron cuando pertenecí al club de beisbol- respondió la castaña. Al momento en que Ui menciono el deporte el gesto en el rostro de la pelirroja cambio súbitamente.

-¡No!, no es necesario… podemos hacer algo más tranquilo… platicar tal vez…- respondió tímidamente la pelirroja. -… aun me duele la nariz solo de recordar lo que me costó sacarte del club de beisbol…- susurraba en su mente la pelirroja quien para este momento aun no le había dicho nada a la castaña acerca de la proeza que las chicas realizaron para que Ui volviera al club.

El silencio incomodo del trayecto por la calle se hizo nuevamente presente entre las dos chicas quienes simplemente se miraban… Ui con sus ojos soñadores como siempre se mostraba nerviosa pues nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sola con Asuka, mientras que aun se podía respirar el aire de inconformidad y molestia cerca a la pelirroja y sus ojos azules aun se mostraban molestos… el silencio solo era roto por el sonido de la lluvia que caía en la ciudad y las dos chicas permanecían estáticas, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Ui-Chan?- menciono la molesta pelirroja.

-¿Si, qué ocurre?-

-Estoy aburrida…- replico la pelirroja mientras sus ojos azules se desviaban hacia el techo en señal de frustración y aburrimiento mientras que la lluvia no cesaba su intensidad haciendo imposible para la chica encontrar una salida a la frustración que la aquejaba.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y la voz inequívoca de la hermana de la castaña se escucho en la vivienda. Yui llego a su hogar completamente empapada pero con una boba sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo. Ui inmediatamente comenzó a cambiarle la ropa a su hermana y a atenderla como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, mientras que Asuka simplemente observaba desde la distancia de la sala ocultando la mueca de su boca detrás de una taza de té.

Con ropa seca la hermana mayor de Ui entro en la sala y tomo asiento cálidamente encendiendo la televisión casi ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja quien la observaba fríamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Yui después de bastante tiempo a la pelirroja.

-¡Soy Hayashi Asuka!, compañera de clases de Ui y de Azusa- grito desafiante la pelirroja y con un desplante de arrogancia subió uno de sus pies en la mesa haciendo más impactante su presentación ante la castaña quien simplemente la observaba con la misma mirada perdida que siempre tenia.

-Eres muy linda- respondió Yui sonriendo y observando fijamente a la pelirroja quien se sonrojo ante la mirada de la estudiante universitaria.

-…Gr… Gracias…- menciono apenada y sonrojada Asuka quien aparentemente había olvidado por completo su molestia contra la castaña. La pelirroja cerró los ojos por un instante y desvió la mirada buscando escapar de la mirada profunda y tierna de la hermana de su amiga, perdiendo de vista por un instante a la chica. Cuando ese breve momento paso y Asuka recordó toda la frustración que sentía contra Azusa y que la aparente fuente de su problema estaba frente a ella Asuka volteo la cabeza violentamente de nueva cuenta en busca de la figura que encarnaba todos sus problemas. Al voltear la castaña se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de Asuka, observándola detenidamente con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro mientras que la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada más que ruborizarse aun más que con el cumplido de la chica.

-¡Dame un beso!- menciono alegre Yui preparando sus labios y acercándolos peligrosamente al rostro de la pelirroja quien al instante grito tan fuerte que incluso con el sonido de la lluvia el grito se escucho a varias manzanas de distancia. Tan repentinamente como se animo a hacerlo, Yui se detuvo muy cerca de los labios de Asuka mientras la chica aun continuaba con su grito ensordecedor que solo fue enmudecido por una reacción que ninguna de las dos chicas esperaba.

Un estornudo lleno de fluidos termino estampado en la ropa de la pelirroja quien no sabía si continuar gritando o sentir asco ante lo que le había ocurrido al cambio de ropa que su amiga Ui le había proporcionado.

Ante el estornudo de Yui la hermana menor de inmediato entro en la habitación dejando de lado el té caliente que estaba preparando. Preocupada cual madre abnegada Ui limpio la nariz de su hermana mayor mientras Asuka simplemente observaba lo que ocurría frente a ella y sentía como los fluidos de la castaña aun cálidos escurrían por su ropa…

-¿…Ui, como es que no viniste a ayudarme cuando ella intento besarme y yo grite?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba con el mayor cuidado posible el desastre que eran sus ropas.

-Mi hermana es muy cariñosa- respondió alegremente Ui dejando a Asuka con una mueca de incertidumbre ante la respuesta de la castaña.

…¿Acaso eso es normal aquí o seré yo la que esta loca?... se pregunto a sí misma la pelirroja en su mente.

Los días transcurrieron uno tras otro y las actividades del club de música ligera se habían suspendido aparentemente. Las chicas ya no se reunían a tomar el té debido a la ausencia de su presidenta, mientras que Ui aparentemente estaba bastante ocupada lidiando con el resfriado de su hermana, hecho que se le hacía inconcebible a Asuka… ¿Cómo es que Azusa aun podía continuar ensayando con Yui siendo que estaba enferma?... ¿Cómo es que Azusa continuaba prefiriendo a sus Sempai a pesar de todo?

Los exámenes llegaron a la preparatoria y la chica de segundo grado como siempre presento sus pruebas con suma facilidad y en tiempo record, dejándole tiempo para recostar su cabeza en su banca y mirar hacia afuera a las nubes que se formaban a la distancia y daban matices oscuras al paisaje de la ciudad… sin embargo Asuka continuaba molesta con la peli azul… se sentía abandonada y aunque se paso unos minutos riendo en silencio mientras observaba como Sakura lloraba con el examen que tenía enfrente, no era igual a la amistad que tenia con Azusa.

Habían pasado semanas desde que el club no ensayaba absolutamente nada y las cuatro chicas acompañadas por la glotona profesora simplemente se sentaban a tomar el té y holgazanear sin sentido. Esa tarde Ui había preparado sus deliciosas galletas las cuales la profesora Sawako adoraba, mientras que Sakura continuaba llorando por lo ocurrido en el examen y Jun sonreía despreocupada de la situación y de sus propios resultados. Asuka sentada observaba la silla vacía de Azusa haciéndose de la idea de que era mucho más importante para ella el compromiso con su Sempai que con sus nuevas amigas.

-No entiendo bien porque Azusa no está aquí hoy…- menciono Ui al ver a la pelirroja continuar con su melancolía como lo había hecho en los últimos días, sin embargo Asuka no respondió de ninguna manera y continuo tomando su té con delicadeza.

-Mi hermana lleva semanas enferma…- añadió la castaña para sorpresa de la pelirroja quien la volteo a ver asombrada ante sus palabras. Las cejas de la pelirroja cambiaron drásticamente su inclinación de la melancolía total a la furia en un instante. Después de unos minutos las chicas se retiraron mientras Asuka continuaba sin decirle nada a nadie. Cuando Sakura y Jun se despidieron de sus compañeras nuevamente la escena de las semanas atrás parecía repetirse entre la castaña y la pelirroja, solo que esta vez las cosas parecían aun peores…

-…creo que no debí decirle que mi hermana está enferma- mencionaba Ui para sí misma con nerviosismo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la peligrosa pelirroja.

-¡Quiero ir a tu casa!- menciono repentinamente Asuka sorprendiendo a la castaña que venía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ui no comprendió al principio claramente lo que su amiga quería decirle así que la pelirroja insistió con su mirada de ojos azules profundos clavados en los propios ojos de la tecladista del club de música ligera.

-Quiero-ir-a-tu-casa- menciono la chica observando fríamente a la castaña casi con el rostro encima, sin dejarle otra alternativa más que aceptar de forma nerviosa la auto invitación de su amiga.

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió y la voz de Yui de inmediato se dirigió a las chicas que entraban en el lugar. La nariz de la chica se notaba bastante obstruida y se le notaba el hecho de que su temperatura corporal estaba bastante elevada, a pesar de ello corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja a quien ya identificaba claramente.

-Asuka-Chan nos vienes a visi…- las palabras de la castaña se vieron interrumpidas súbitamente mientras que el gesto extraño que Yui tenía en el rostro no duro por mucho tiempo… un potente estornudo descongestiono la nariz de la chica universitaria mientras que el rostro de la pelirroja se encontraba lleno de… cosas que la chica detestaba.

-Yui-Sempai te dije que no te alejaras de la cama- menciono la voz de Azusa quien salió de la cocina de la casa solo para atestiguar lo que ocurría en la puerta de la casa y como a pesar de que Asuka tenía el rostro lleno de "cariño" de Yui, la castaña abrazaba a la pelirroja quien tenía un gesto extraño con una mezcla de asco y enojo.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo Asuka-chan?- menciono Azusa mientras la pelirroja era abrazada incómodamente por la cariñosa castaña.

-…Si- menciono seriamente Asuka sin otra cosa que hacer más que continuar soportando el cariño de la universitaria.

Entre las tres chicas ayudaron a la universitaria a volver a la cama. Yui se notaba debilitada, sin embargo su entusiasmo por participar en el concurso con Azusa aun continuaba dándole ánimos de levantarse y tomar su guitarra una vez más para ensayar. Su condición era deplorable.

-Pues no participaremos mañana…- menciono seriamente la peli azul observando a su amiga recostada en la cama mientras Ui intentaba bajarle la fiebre.

-Pero...- replico la enferma chica solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente por la preocupación de la peli azul.

-¡No!, mientras estés así… podría ser peor para ti- interrumpió Azusa.

-Pero aquí esta Asuka-chan… ¿Por qué no participas con ella?- replico nuevamente Yui para sorpresa de la pelirroja quien aun continuaba intentando limpiar su rostro del cariño que la universitaria le demostraba.

Los ojos de Azusa voltearon a ver a Asuka quien se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente esperando la reacción que la peli azul podría tener.

-Pero la presentación es mañana a las 11 de la mañana… no tendremos nada listo para esa hora- respondió Azusa.

-…Así que no quieres participar conmigo- menciono Asuka molesta.

-¡Tenemos menos de 24 horas!, ¿Acaso tienes algo planeado para que podamos presentarlo mañana?, sin mencionar que yo solo se tocar la guitarra y tú la batería ¿¡que podemos presentar con esos dos instrumentos si es espectáculo es para personas mayores!- replico molesta Azusa ante las palabras de su amiga de primer año.

-Yo sé tocar guitarra- murmuro molesta Asuka silenciando por completo a Azusa.

-Pero…-

-Participa Azu-nyan- interrumpió Yui sosteniendo la mano de la peli azul.

Ante la mirada cálida de la enferma castaña la peli azul se quedo sin opciones, la misma mirada a la que no le podía negar nada una vez mas era usada en contra de la seria peli azul quien termino caminando por la calle con Asuka, ambas dirigiéndose a la casa de la pelirroja.

Las luces de la acogedora casa de Asuka se encendieron al momento en que las chicas entraron al lugar, aparentemente no había nadie como pudo apreciarlo Azusa al ver el desastre que era la cocina y la sala de la vivienda.

-¿Y tu mamá Asuka-chan?- pregunto la peli azul impresionada con tal cantidad de desorden.

-Salió a Okinawa a ver a mi papá por su aniversario, pensaba ir con ella pero no los dejaría celebrar apropiadamente- respondió la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y sacaba algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

Una vez que la comida estuvo preparada Asuka se dirigía hacia a donde su amiga peli azul se encontraba esperando. Una ráfaga de viento frio llamo la atención de la pelirroja por un instante, su mirada se desvió de su amiga y observo como ondeaba la cortina de una de las ventanas de la casa, una ventana muy pequeña en la solo el frio sería capaz de entrar… un detalle al que la chica no le prestó atención pues resultaba innegable que aunque aún continuaba un poco molesta con Azusa, al mismo tiempo estaba bastante feliz de tenerla en su hogar.

-Dime Asuka cuál es tu plan, ¿En verdad crees que incluso pasando toda la noche juntas tendremos algo listo para mañana?- pregunto Azusa.

-Claro- respondió simple y llanamente Asuka mientras comía rápidamente.

Una vez terminada la cena las dos chicas apagaron nuevamente las luces de la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Todo parecía seguir igual en la habitación de la pelirroja, sin embargo parecía mucho mas desordenado en esta ocasión, dejando bastante claro que Asuka rara vez ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar. La pelirroja abrió el armario y arrojando cosas por toda la habitación comenzó a vaciarlo en busca de un objeto en particular.

-¡Aquí esta!- menciono la pelirroja sacando una guitarra acústica que se veía algo descuidada y bastante empolvada, sin embargo al comenzar a afinarla parecía que el sonido del instrumento era apropiado, y no solo eso sino que también parecía que Asuka sabía lo que hacía.

-Está bien… creo que si sabes tocar un poco de guitarra, pero aun así no creo que podamos hacer algo con el tiempo que nos queda- menciono Azusa.

-Tendríamos más tiempo si hubieras acudido a mi antes…- replico algo molesta Asuka.

-¡Cual es tu problema Asuka!, desde que dije que participaría en esto has estado así- respondió molesta la peli azul.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema- respondió en tono altanero la pelirroja mirando seriamente a su amiga mientras ambas se encontraban senadas en el piso de la habitación, escuchando los sonidos de su discusión hacer eco en las paredes de la solitaria casa.

-Quizás no eres mi amiga como creía…- añadió la peli azul muy seriamente.

-¡Quizás nunca fuimos amigas!- respondió alterada Asuka.

-¡Eres una tonta Asuka!- grito Azusa considerablemente molesta.

-¡Tú eres aun mas tota Azusa!- respondió la pelirroja.

La pelea entre las dos chicas no se hizo esperar y a pesar de apreciarse demasiado ambas chicas terminaron sujetándose mutuamente del cabello y rodando a través de toda la habitación repitiendo el mismo dialogo una y otra vez.

La pelea entre las dos amigas fue detenida por un sonido que atrapo la atención de Asuka quien continuaba siendo jalada del cabello por la peli azul.

-¡Espera un momento!- grito Asuka al sentir los contantes jalones por parte de Azusa – ¿Qué es ese sonido?- añadió la chica creando incertidumbre en su amiga y deteniendo momentáneamente la pelea.

-No sé qué es lo que escuchaste pero yo me voy- respondió molesta Azusa levantándose del suelo y arreglándose las coletas que habían sido bastante jaloneadas por Asuka. Molesta la peli azul tomo sus cosas y salió súbitamente de la habitación de la pelirroja azotando la puerta tras su salida. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y los corredores del lugar eran amplios y oscuros, sin embargo eso no detuvo a la peli azul que molesta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Unos pasos después un sonido extraño detuvo su andanza y la confianza con la que se movía por el lugar en penumbras comenzó a desvanecerse al observar las paredes que lucían mas tétricas de lo normal… al final la chica lo observo, una sombra pequeña que se movió a una gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, sin embargo al acercarse a inspeccionar Azusa observo horrorizada como la sombra parecía haber desaparecido.

Asuka acomodaba su cabellera tras la riña que tuvo con la peli azul y escucho el mismo sonido extraño y tétrico nuevamente que venía del exterior, seguido de pasos apresurados y una respiración exaltada. Azusa entro súbitamente en la habitación, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y puso su espalda contra la puerta creando una barricada, finalmente la peli azul suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?, creí que ya te ibas- menciono molesta Asuka.

-¡Hay algo allá afuera!- respondió la peli azul exaltada.

-Un ladrón tal vez- menciono la pelirroja cambiando la expresión en su rostro.

-¡No!, parecía algo diferente- respondió Azusa aun bastante exaltada.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde- menciono riendo la pelirroja, sin embargo Azusa estaba tan asustada que no le importaba el comentario de su amiga.

Azusa se aferro del brazo de Asuka a quien parecía no importarle la situación y se armo con la guitarra acústica con la que pretendía practicar, aparentemente parecía no importarle destruirla con tal de defenderse de aquel que haya osado entrar en su hogar. La peli azul temblaba bastaste y era incapaz de defenderse por si misma, así que Asuka le dio la tarea de llevar una linterna. Así fue como ambas chicas salieron de la habitación sin conocer el peligro que les podía acechar afuera.

Los sonidos extraños provenían de toda la casa y la pelirroja comenzaba a inquietarse, frecuentemente daba indicaciones a Azusa de que dejara de mover la linterna, sin embargo la nerviosa peli azul era incapaz de controlar sus acciones… los ojos de Azusa se encontraban al borde del llanto mientras que Asuka pretendía no estar asustada, sin embargo la firmeza con la que sostenía la guitarra se esfumaba con cada paso que ambas daban.

-Donde esta ladrón-san, aquí hay dos niñas indefensas que le tienen mucho miedo- menciono la pelirroja en voz alta en tono de burla.

-Harás que se enfade… sea lo que sea- añadió casi susurrando Azusa completamente asustada.

-Y que es lo que puede pasar- respondió desafiante Asuka, sin embargo en ese momento un nuevo sonido desconocido helo sus respiraciones y asusto por completo a las dos niñas.

Azusa se escondió detrás de Asuka manteniendo solo la luz de la linterna por delante mientras que la pelirroja mantenía su guardia elevada, sin embargo la mueca que tenía en el rostro era similar a la de la peli azul… ambas estaban completamente asustadas y la confianza de la pelirroja había desaparecido…

Asuka con mucha cautela asomo su mirada lo menos posible en dirección a la cocina de su hogar, que era de donde provenían todos los ruidos… Azusa estaba tan asustada que no quería ver y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que la pelirroja se encargaba aparentemente de todo.

Los ojos azules de Asuka no podían ver nada, sin embargo los platos de la cena estaban en el suelo, mientras que muchas cosas estaban fuera de su lugar habitual… el desorden en que la casa se centraba ocultaba perfectamente al aparente responsable pues a pesar de todo la pelirroja no podía observar a nadie.

-¡Te digo que no es humano!- replico Azusa a su compañera.

-Entonces que rayos es- respondió la pelirroja.

En ese momento los platos que se encontraban en los estantes superiores de la cocina comenzaron a caer sobre las chicas quienes los esquivaron como pudieron, sin embargo sus acciones tan torpes simplemente provocaron que Azusa cayera al suelo seguida de la pelirroja…

-¡Ten más cuidado y abre los ojos!- replico molesta Asuka.

-¡Tu eres la torpe y caíste sobre mi!- contesto Azusa, sin embargo la discusión entre las dos chicas se vio interrumpida cuando la linterna de la peli azul se apago por un instante y la pequeña pero escalofriante sombra negra apareció frente a las dos. Ninguna podía creer lo que estaban viendo, el miedo las invadió por completo y el llanto no se hizo esperar cuando la sombra aparentemente abrió dos pequeños y escalofriantes ojos que penetraban con una mirada fría hasta el alma de las chicas.

-Azusa lamento haberme enfadado contigo por pasar tiempo con Yui-sempai- menciono la pelirroja mientras abrazo a la pequeña peli azul.

-Yo lamento haber pasado demasiado tiempo alejada del club sin motivo alguno… y también lamento no haber considerado como te sentías antes de decirle que si a Yui- respondió la peli azul al momento en que correspondía el abrazo de Asuka, ambas chicas abrazadas en el suelo de la cocina con un gran desastre en el suelo y con una escalofriante sombra acercándose a ellas, comenzaron a llorar de miedo sin nada mas que hacer, hasta que la lámpara que Azusa había soltado repentinamente como dejo de dar luz, comenzó a darla nuevamente.

-¿Nyan?-*

-Nyan…-*

-¡¿Nyan?-* mencionaron las dos chicas quienes dejaron de llorar al instante. Un pequeño gato de color blanco con algunas manchas y ojos verdes estaba frente a las dos asustadas niñas.

Después de darle de comer al hambriento gato este salió por la ventana a la que Asuka no le había dado importancia… la pelirroja supuso que por ahí había entrado el animalito en primer lugar y creó un desastre en la casa mientras buscaba algo para comer.

Una vez que la situación se calmo y las dos chicas se habían reconciliado Asuka decidió acompañar a la salida a la peli azul.

-¿Entonces no participaremos?- pregunto Asuka a su amiga.

-Ya es bastante tarde y aun no tenemos nada listo…- respondió la peli azul mirando a la pelirroja.

-Yo… yo estaba trabajando en una canción… pero no está terminada…- respondió Asuka tímidamente.

-Sabes que yo no canto muy bien frente al público…- añadió Azusa.

-Podemos intentarlo al menos…- respondió Asuka sonriendo cálidamente a la peli azul quien devolvió la sonrisa de forma cálida y el trato estaba cerrado.

Tras una noche de malentendidos, peleas y sustos las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar en lo que sería la canción para la competencia y así permanecieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando finalmente todos los detalles estuvieron pulidos las dos amigas se fueron a dormir unos cuantos minutos pues el sol había salido ya y la presentación se acercaba.

Ui, Jun y Sakura estaban presentes en el lugar, incluso la profesora Sawako quien fue convencida por las galletas de Ui se presento para ver el espectáculo que las dos miembros más importantes del nuevo club estaban por otorgar a los asistentes.

Tras el escenario del centro comercial dos chicas vestidas con quimonos resaltaban del resto por el excesivo cansancio que podías apreciar en ambas. Azusa se encontraba completamente dormida mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de la pelirroja quien parecía que caería dormida en cualquier instante del mismo modo. Asuka recargo su cabeza en su amiga de igual manera, sintiendo su calidez y cerró los ojos por un instante… el momento había llegado y el sonido local anuncio a las chicas, quienes difícilmente fueron desperradas y prácticamente arrojadas al escenario, sin embargo una vez arriba la actitud de ambas cambio súbitamente.

-¡Hola a todos, nosotras somos Yui-Azu y esta es la segunda ocasión que participamos en este concurso de talentos!- menciono Azusa con ánimos renovados.

-A, pero eso no es del todo cierto Azusa-Sempai, Yui se encuentra enferma así que hoy yo la substituiré, mi nombre es Asuka y es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes- añadió la pelirroja con un tono bastante coqueto.

-Sin más preámbulo, nosotras somos Azu-Asu- mencionaron ambas chicas al unisonó mientras se colocaban espalda con espalda.

Finalmente la presentación comenzaba y el sonido de las guitarras era sencillo pero armonioso que emitía una melodía alegre y pegajosa. La intriga de las chicas del club de música ligera era como harían para llenar las vocales de la canción, sin embargo la incertidumbre duro poco pues rápidamente la canción llego al momento que Azusa tanto temía. Las vocales eran idénticas a la canción y la hacían aun más alegre de lo que ya era, pero el verdadero complemento era la vocalista. Asuka se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a mostrar su hermosa voz a los asistentes mientras tocaba su guitarra acústica y era acompañada por su mejor amiga. La voz de la pelirroja daba un aire sumamente diferente a la composición, la comparación entre Sakura y Asuka era imposible pues la vocalista oficial vencía con creces a la baterista, sin embargo la voz de la pelirroja tenía algo especial que casi nadie podía notar pero que todos sentían: Felicidad.

A diferencia del año anterior en esta ocasión las dos chicas terminaron su canción la cual fue aplaudida por la mayoría de los asistentes quienes reconocieron el talento de las dos chicas, aun sin saber que todo lo ensayaron en una sola noche.

El concurso termino y las cinco chicas del club se reunieron con la intención de celebrar la victoria de sus amigas, sin embargo al final quedaron en segundo lugar y la celebración tuvo que ser substituida por una simple comida en compañía de todos los miembros. Después de casi un mes todas estaban reunidas nuevamente y estaban alegres como siempre debieron haberlo estado.

-Azu-nyan- menciono la pelirroja llamado la atención de la pequeña presidenta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Asuka-chan?-

-Estoy harta de quedar en segundo lugar, ¡la próxima vez quiero ganar!- menciono entusiasmada la pelirroja.

-No nos fue tan mal considerando que todo lo hicimos en una noche, la próxima vez ganaremos pero primero aun tenemos algo más que hacer y esta vez no habrá distracciones, lo prometo- respondió Azusa.

-¡El festival escolar y la mejor presentación que jamás haya hecho un club de música ligera!- respondió entusiasmada Asuka. El entusiasmo de la pelirroja y la peli azul contagia fácilmente a sus amigas y las cinco chicas se relajan por el momento, sin embargo en su mente el gran evento ya está presente, así como su profesora ya comienza a imaginarse cómo va a diseñar los vestuarios de sus nuevas alumnas y un nuevo escalofrió recorre la espalda de la Asuka y la de Sakura quienes aun no saben lo que les espera, aunque Azusa está demasiado contenta para arruinarle el día a las demás…

-Ya se darán cuenta…- piensa la peli azul decidiendo olvidar el asunto por el momento y disfrutar el momento con sus amigas nuevas a las que tanto aprecia.

* * *

* Nota del autor: Nyan o Nya es la forma en que los japoneses escuchan el maullido de un gato (Es decir es como comprenden el sonido que emite un gato, como Meow por ejemplo). Como he respetado algunos de los criterios japoneses me parecio adecuado respetar tambien ese aspecto. Aqui hago la aclaracion por si a alguien no le queda claro.


	9. Live 9

Live 9: Hokago Tea Time!

El sonido de una guitarra acústica sonaba distante entre los pasillos y una melodiosa voz que era desconocida llamaba la atención de las alumnas de la preparatoria cuyos pasos las llevaban cerca de la escalera que conducía hacia los niveles superiores a donde se encontraba el salón de música y el club de música ligera. La intriga hacia que muchas voltearan su mirada hacia arriba de las escaleras, como si de un ángel cantando se tratase… mas nunca imaginaban que en realidad era más como un demonio.

-¡La voz de Asuka-chan es muy linda!- menciono la profesora Sawako mientras observaba la grabación del último evento en el que Azusa y la pelirroja participaron juntas, al tiempo en que tomaba su clásico té acompañado con leche abusando de los cuidados excesivos de Ui así como de los postres que la castaña preparaba.

-Aunque la propietaria parece no estar muy de acuerdo- Añadió Jun volteando a ver a la pelirroja quien se encontraba completamente avergonzada y mantenía la cara pegada a la mesa del club.

-…De haber sabido que lo pensaban grabar entonces no lo hubiera hecho…- susurraba la pelirroja incapaz de soportar la pena que sus compañeras le estaban haciendo pasar. -¡Además porque soy la única que tiene que pasar por esto!, ¡¿Dónde rayos se mete Azusa?- añadió la dinámica chica gritando de forma molesta a Sakura quien simplemente la observaba de forma nerviosa.

-… Yo no lo sé- respondió la castaña de cabellera corta mientras la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja apuntaba a ella.

-Azusa dijo que tenía algo que hacer pero que definitivamente no volvería a faltar al club- respondió Ui a la interrogante de Asuka quien tenía una mezcla de furia y pena en su rostro, incapaz de asimilar los comentarios acerca de su voz.

Las puertas del club de música ligera se abrieron súbitamente y a toda prisa la pequeña presidenta del club de música ligera entro en el salón sin saludar, tan pronto como entro dejo sus cosas en la banca donde siempre ponían sus pertenencias las miembros del club y sin detener su caminar tomo asiento al frente de la mesa del club como siempre lo hacía. Las miradas de sorpresa de todas las chicas recayeron sobre la peli azul quien no había dicho una sola palabra y mantenía una mirada muy seria y fija en la pelirroja quien se veía más fastidiada que otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Asuka sin vacilar.

Ante la reacción de la pelirroja Azusa cambio ligeramente su semblante y su rostro de seriedad lentamente se fue sonrojando, reflejando pena que es exactamente lo que comenzaba a abrumar a la chica. Tras un momento de duda la peli azul finalmente hablo:

-¡Tengo que pedirte un favor!- menciono casi gritando la presidenta del club de música ligera.

-Claro Azusa-chan, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que… sea… hay no…- menciono la pelirroja, comenzando con un gran entusiasmo en sus palabras y perdiendo los ánimos con cada nueva palabra que sus labios pronunciaban, al instante en que venía a su cabeza el favor que la peli azul le pediría y la forma en que lo hizo. -¡Te dije que no volvería a cantar!- añadió molesta la pelirroja a sus palabras.

-Por favor Asuka, te lo pido- respondió Azusa mientras ponía sus manos juntas y miraba con sus ojos melancólicos a la pelirroja quien parecía no poder resistir a la mirada de su amiga intentando ver hacia otro lado, pero sin conseguir ignorarla por completo.

-Por favor Asuka-chan, te prometo que no te obligare a hacer nada de eso para el festival escolar- menciono la peli azul intentando convencer a la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué, si no es para el festival escolar entonces…?... ¡No definitivamente NO!- grito la pelirroja, eran tan amigas que aun sin que Azusa terminara con su explicación la salvaje pelirroja ya sabía cómo iba a terminar la historia de la peli azul.

Los días en la preparatoria comenzaron a pasar y los intentos desesperados de Azusa por convencer a la pelirroja ocurrían una y otra vez en toda ocasión. Antes de hacer deportes mientras se cambiaban las chicas, después de comer, mientras ensayaban, después de salir del club, una y otra vez la peli azul rogaba a la pelirroja que le diera su ayuda, aun cuando ni siquiera había explicado la situación por completo para el resto de las chicas quienes se mostraban confundidas ante la necedad de su líder así como la negatividad de las respuestas de la pelirroja.

-¡Esta bien lo hare, pero ya basta!- grito desesperada la pelirroja una tarde mientras la puesta de sol iluminaba el paisaje y las cinco chicas caminaban por la calle en dirección a sus respectivos hogares, ya acostumbradas a la insistente situación que ocurría entre ellas.

Azusa sonrió alegremente y le agradeció a Asuka el finalmente haber aceptado ayudarla, a pesar del rostro de infortunio y molestia que tenía la pelirroja, completamente contrastante con el de Azusa.

-¡Esta decidido entonces!- menciono alegremente la peli azul mientras abrazaba a su amiga felizmente…

El día siguiente como era de esperarse fue completamente contrario a como los días se habían desarrollado, el rostro de la pelirroja estaba sumamente desanimado, mientras que Azusa se encontraba radiante y feliz por conseguir la ayuda de su mejor amiga, aunque a esta no le agradara ni en lo más mínimo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando las clases terminaron el estado de ánimo de la peli azul la impulso a toda velocidad a la salida mientras que se despedía del resto de las chicas con una mano mientras que con la otra jalaba a la pelirroja quien no compartía su energía en esta ocasión.

-Es increíble que sean tan amigas- susurro Sakura mientras observaba como las dos chicas se alejaban del edificio de la escuela mientras que ellas se mantenían en el salo del club, escuchando la plática un tanto amargada de su profesora y tomando el té como se habían malacostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Si… creo que es increíble, en algún momento tal vez nosotras nos llevemos así de bien- respondió Jun a las palabras de su amiga mientras las tres chicas que aun quedaban se sonreían y la profesora continuaba con su habitual descanso en el club de música ligera.

Los apresurados pasos de Azusa quien no disminuía su entusiasmo a pesar de haber arrastrado prácticamente a la pelirroja todo el camino, se detuvieron finalmente frente a la entrada de la prestigiosa universidad para chicas de la ciudad. El campus era enorme, mucho más que la escuela preparatoria a la que asistían y los campos verdes llenos de arboles opacaban por completo el mundo del cual las dos chicas provenían. Justo como esperaba la pelirroja, unos instantes después de entrar en las instalaciones de la universidad observo a esas chicas a las cuales ella tanto aborrecía.

-¡Vamos Yui!- gritaba esa chica castaña de ojos color miel quien se veía sumamente dinámica y corría a toda velocidad entre las jardineras.

-¡Espera Ricchan!- respondió otra chica castaña que venía detrás de ella, una chica a quien Asuka reconoció como a la hermana de Ui y que además había intentado besarla.

Muy detrás de ellas dos una rubia y una chica de cabello negro, ambas bastante elegantes y delicadas sin embargo reían al igual que las otras dos chicas. Las cuatro con uniformes universitarios y evidentemente mucha más experiencia… sin embargo a pesar de lo que la pelirroja imaginaria que serian… en realidad las cuatro se comportaban mas como chicas de preparatoria que la pelirroja misma.

-¡Azu-nyan!- grito Yui al instante en que observo a las dos chicas en la entrada de la universidad. Inmediatamente la castaña que sonaba algo diferente, comenzó a correr amenazando con abalanzarse sobre la peli azul quien soltó nerviosamente la mano de la pelirroja a quien sostenía, solo para comenzar a hacer ademanes de negación al ver el entusiasmo de su Sempai… sin embargo las cosas no terminarían como ella imaginaba.

Yui corrió tan rápido como pudo y se precipito de forma violenta… sobre Asuka, tomando completamente por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien fue literalmente tacleada por la castaña, terminando ambas en el suelo y dejando a la peli azul sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Pero qué demonios te crees!- gritaba Asuka molesta en el suelo con la castaña encima acariciando su cabello y frotando su rostro con el de la chica de primer año de preparatoria… hasta que…

-¡Dame un beso!- menciono la castaña nuevamente, provocando la misma reacción en Asuka que grito tan fuerte que todo el campus universitario escucho el grito de la sonrojada pelirroja.

Una vez que las chicas se calmaron todas se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol observando el panorama tan distinto que la universidad aparentaba. Era abismalmente distinto a lo que se experimenta en la preparatoria, sin embargo el rostro amigable de las cuatro chicas hacia que las dos jóvenes se sintieran cómodas.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que te causamos- menciono Ritsu a la pelirroja haciendo caravanas y mostrándose apenada por la actitud de Yui.

-Acepto tus disculpas… ¿pero no me la pueden quitar de encima solo un minuto?- respondió molesta la pelirroja mientras que la castaña aun se mantenía abrazando a la pequeña estudiante de preparatoria.

-Yui, basta ya- replico Mio al ver que la castaña se rehusaba por completo a soltar a Asuka.

-Pero es tan linda, es un poco más alta que Azu-nyan pero aun así tiene el tamaño perfecto para abrazarla, además su cabello huele tan bien y su piel es tan suave- respondió Yui… en ese momento todo se hizo evidente para Asuka quien ya sospechaba algo así, pero nunca lo confirmo al no dejar que su compañera peli azul terminara de explicarle la situación. La voz de Yui sonaba ronca y hasta graciosa… algo terrible considerando que las chicas tenían una banda y que Yui era la vocalista.

-Así que de eso se trataba- menciono Asuka ignorando los cariños que la castaña continuaba haciéndole.

-Tendremos una presentación, un concurso, este será dentro de tres días pero Yui no está en condiciones de cantar- menciono la rubia Mugi.

-Escucharon nuestra presentación y queremos que nos ayudes con las vocales para la presentación- añadió Azusa.

-¿Pero porque no lo consultaste con Sakura?- replico la pelirroja.

-Ella está ayudando a Jun con su libreto para la obra que presentara el salón durante el festival escolar- respondió nuevamente la peli azul.

-Que recuerdos…- menciono Mio al escuchar acerca de la presentación que las chicas de preparatoria tendrían en algunos días.

-Sí, aun recuerdo nuestra primera presentación en un festival escolar, Mio se cayó en el escenario y enseño…- menciono Ritsu antes de ser interrumpida por la chica de cabello negro quien súbitamente tapo la boca de su amiga mientras se encontraba casi al borde del llanto.

-… Está bien, las ayudare pero solo por esta ocasión- respondió seriamente la pelirroja al instante en que todas las chicas se alegraron con la respuesta positiva de la chica. Esta vez gracias a la peli azul, la banda tendría aquello que en sus tiempos de preparatoria jamás tuvieron: una estudiante de nuevo ingreso menor que Azusa.

-Tomemos té para celebrar- menciono Yui mientras todas las chicas asentaban felizmente a excepción de una.

-¡Pero!, no crean que van a holgazanear como siempre lo hacen. Si las voy a ayudar entonces vamos a practicar de verdad- añadió la pelirroja silenciando los ánimos de las chicas y llamando la atención de todas con la pose que había tomado mientras todas la observaban.

En menos de un segundo las chicas se encontraban en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad, preparando sus instrumentos a pesar de las quejas de Yui y Ritsu quienes aparentemente eran la fuente de toda la pereza que caracterizaba a la banda.

-¡Quiero pastel!- mencionaba Yui.

-¡Toca la guitarra!- replico Asuka mostrando su rostro furioso ante la castaña, quien a pesar de ser mayor le temía a la pelirroja.

-Es mas aterradora que la profesora Sawako… susurro Ritsu solo para enfrentar la mirada gélida de Asuka, quien tras esa breve discusión consiguió lo que ni Azusa ni nadie mas había logrado: hacer que las dos perezosas practicaran sin haber tomado el té antes.

-Debe ser increíble el club de música ahora que tu eres la presidenta y tienes miembros como ella- menciono Mio a Azusa quien simplemente sonrió tímidamente al ver lo que sus Sempai pensaban de su amiga. Esto antes de que la misma pelirroja les gritara a ambas por estar perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ensayar.

… creo que se le subió un poco la fama a la cabeza… pensaba Azusa en su cabeza acerca de su amiga quien daba órdenes al por mayor y correcciones en todos los aspectos que podía, y las chicas ni siquiera estaban tocando aun. Sin embargo todas las que Azusa llamaba tonterías cobraron sentido cuando la banda comenzó a ensayar.

Era increíble que aunque la pelirroja estaba leyendo por primera vez la canción se adecuaba a la perfección al sonido que las chicas emitían. Las guitarras, el bajo, el teclado y la batería armonizaban a la perfección con las vocales de la pelirroja de quien no esperaban tanto. Lo que resulto mucho más increíble es que las correcciones que Asuka realizo asentaron correctamente en la canción haciéndola mucho mas armoniosa… incluso aunque todo lo hizo sobre la marcha. El ensayo de las chicas fue el más largo que Azusa haya sido capaz de recordar.

Al final las quejas de Yui, Ritsu y Mugi quedaron en el olvido y la fascinación que las cinco chicas del Hokago Tea Time sentían por la pelirroja era abrumadora.

-¡Vayamos por un helado!- menciono Mugi al terminar el ensayo, idea a la cual ninguna se opuso, ni siquiera Yui quien aun tenia la garganta bastante maltratada.

-¿Acaso no es por eso que tu voz no mejora?- menciono cínicamente la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Yui.

-No importa es solo un helado, además tenemos a una muy linda vocalista- respondió la castaña al momento en que abrazaba nuevamente a la pelirroja mientras Azusa observaba como su amiga era ahora el blanco de la atención de las chicas.

-Así es como se siente Azusa- escucho la peli azul la voz de Mio quien inequívocamente se dirigía a ella. –Así se siente cuando llega un nuevo integrante y la atención de todas recae sobre ella… te puedes sentir algo sola, pero eso es normal- añadió.

-Pero no me siento sola Mio-Sempai- respondió la peli azul. –Es solo que… nunca había visto a Asuka tan feliz-

Los siguientes dos días las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a como el club de música ligera acostumbraba vivir su vida siempre al límite de las situaciones. Una aventura el tener listos los vestuarios para la presentación, pues ahora que la profesora Sawako ya no estaba con ellas tenían que atender ese apartado por su cuenta. Los ensayos se hacían cada vez más exigentes por parte de la pelirroja quien ilustraba a todas como debían hacer las cosas, dando consejos a Yui acerca de la guitarra y dando ejemplos a Ritsu acerca de la batería que seguía siendo su eterno amor e imposible deseo por el momento. Al finalizar el tercer y último día de ensayos la pelirroja por fin decidió darles un respiro a las chicas quienes habían cumplido con todas sus exigencias al pie de la letra y las seis finalmente se sentaron en el jardín de la universidad a disfrutar de una taza de té como solo Mugi lo sabia preparar. El fin de semana llego y el evento donde se presentarían las chicas había llegado, sin embargo las chicas no pensaban dejar pasar la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con la nueva miembro de la banda y al anochecer la casa de Yui se transformo en el punto de reunión donde las seis chicas se reunieron para pasar la noche juntas.

-¡Miren el televisor!- grito entusiasmada Ritsu mostrando un evento musical que se estaba transmitiendo. Era el mismo evento al que las chicas habían sido invitadas, un evento de caridad que duraría tres días, con bandas de las más reconocidas y con nuevo talento emergente, y ellas habían sido invitadas a participar en el segundo día.

-Sera emocionante estar mañana ahí- menciono Azusa a las chicas mientras que Yui descargaba todo su cariño con Asuka y Mio junto con Mugi auxiliaban a Ui en la cocina.

-Me emocionare tan pronto deje de abrazarme…- respondió molesta la pelirroja refiriéndose a la castaña que cada vez la aprisionaba mas entre sus brazos.

Cuando el momento de apagar las luces llego las chicas no podían terminar de reír con tantas tonterías que habían hecho en el transcurso de la tarde, era una escena conmovedora en la que desde la más amargada del grupo hasta la mas tímida reían sin parar del humor de Ritsu y las tonterías de Yui así como la actitud infantil de Mugi. Incluso cuando la diversión llego a su fin debido al cansancio la mayor de las Hirasawa se salió con la suya al dormir entre Azusa y Asuka, a quienes las demás chicas tenían planeado darles espacio.

La oscuridad del cuarto de Yui era rota por los sonidos de las chicas del anterior club de música ligera quienes no tardaron mucho en caer rendidas. Ritsu balbuceaba mientras dormía mientras que Mio parecía tener muy mal dormir y termino abrazando a la pequeña Ui quien se agrego a las chicas. Yui roncaba y Mugi decía cosas sin sentido como "Jello".

-¿Me pregunto que estará soñando?- susurro Asuka al no poder conciliar el sueño y escuchar con detenimiento todos los sonidos de la noche que provenían de esa misma habitación en la que estaban algo apretadas las chicas, sin embargo parecía que ninguna desearía estar en otro lugar.

-Aun estas despierta…- Escucho la pelirroja la voz de Azusa proveniente de el otro lado de Yui quien era el único obstáculo que separaba a las dos amigas de preparatoria.

-Con tanto ruido como no iba a estarlo- respondió la pelirroja, provocando una sonrisa en su propio rostro y en el de su compañera. –Azusa… perdóname- añadió la pelirroja después de una breve pausa en la que las dos chicas rieron lo más discretamente esperando no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras dormidas.

-¿Qué, y a que viene eso?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Siempre me molestaba contigo porque pasabas tiempo con ellas… pero creo que lo entiendo… en verdad es difícil separarse de ellas una vez que las conoces bien. Creo que estaba celosa y lo lamento- respondió la pelirroja por detrás de esa muralla que parecía en ese momento Yui recostada de perfil y roncando felizmente entre las dos chicas.

-Es verdad… ellas son muy especiales y me alegro de que tu también puedas verlo Asuka- respondió Azusa. –Sera mejor que descansemos, mañana será un gran día- añadió junto antes de escuchar los ronquidos de la pelirroja quien como era su costumbre simplemente caía inconsciente en el momento menos esperado.

Los ojos azules de Asuka se llenaron de asombro a la mañana siguiente al ver el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación. El escenario era enorme y estaba diseñado para que cientos de personas asistieran, se veía incluso más enorme de lo que se veía en televisión en la noche anterior. Era un concierto mucho más grande de lo que la pelirroja esperaba.

-¿Así que por esto es que no querías cantar Mio?- menciono la pelirroja en un ligero tono de burla, pensando que será algo divertido que las chicas comentarían, sin embargo el comentario simplemente hizo que la bajista se pusiera mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba solo con ver a las bandas que se estaban presentando en ese momento.

Después de que entre todas calmaron a la nerviosa bajista la hora de la presentación se acercaba y el momento de ponerse sus atuendos había llegado. Atuendos que no eran más que uniformes similares a los de su universidad con algunos detalles vistosos.

-Adelántense ustedes- menciono la pelirroja quedándose un instante sola, escuchando a la banda que en ese momento tocaba. Perdida entre la música que escuchaba la pelirroja alcanzo a ver una mirada muy poco amigable que se dirigía a ella, sin embargo entre tantas personas del lugar la chica que la miraba de mala manera parecía haber desaparecido…

Cuando la pelirroja se unió al resto de sus compañeras ellas le dieron su atuendo para que se cambiara. Este tenía un color distinto que resaltaba de entre los demás por el hecho de que la pelirroja seria la vocalista y el color característico de su cabello reflejaría aun mejor la tonalidad vino del atuendo. Asuka de inmediato se dirigió a ponerse el atuendo que a pesar de las múltiples quejas de la chica, en realidad era sumamente cómodo de usar y tenía bordado su nombre en letras doradas además del logotipo de la banda.

-Así es como se siente cuando tus amigas te aprecian…- susurro para sí misma la pelirroja reconociendo que el bordado era obra de Azusa.

Con delicadeza termino de colocarse el atuendo que las chicas del Hokago Tea Time habían hecho para ella y salió del vestidor llamando la atención de todos quienes la veían, al grado de que incluso varios se acercaron para hablarle, decirle cualquier cosa y obtener cualquier respuesta sería ideal de ese ángel que tenían frente a sus ojos, sin embargo esa voz que tanto aborrecía la pelirroja… la estaba escuchando nuevamente.

-¿Y ustedes de que jardín de niños salieron inútiles?- menciono esa chica de cabello negro y corto de mala manera, dirigiéndose a Azusa y las demás.

-¡Somos universitarias!- respondió inocentemente Yui.

-Entonces debe ser universidad para retrasados- añadió la chica acompañada de su banda, quienes a pesar de la apariencia ruda que tenían no parecían estar del todo de acuerdo con el modo de hacer las cosas de su líder.

-Amiga basta ya de esos comentarios, nosotras no te estamos molestando- replico Mio.

-¿Y tú que miedosa quieres pelear?- respondió la líder de la otra banda, provocando una reacción de pánico al instante en la inocente y tímida bajista quien solo deseaba poner fin al asunto.

-¡Oye, nadie le habla a mi amiga así!- respondió Ritsu molesta mientras Azusa no sabía qué hacer o como controlar la situación que se estaba saliendo de control.

Molesta por la actitud de la chica de cabello negro Ritsu cegada por completo por su furia empujo lo más fuerte que pudo a la molestia, a quien sorpresivamente arrojo bastante lejos y termino haciendo que se estrellara contra una batería que se encontraba detrás del escenario mientras el espectáculo seguía.

-… creo que desconocía mi fuerza- susurro la antigua presidenta del club de música ligera, sin embargo a pesar de su rostro sorprendido y de su aparente inocencia el escándalo llego a oídos de uno de los organizadores del evento quien apareció al instante exigiendo una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos bandas.

-Ella me empujo contra los instrumentos… y yo ni siquiera le estaba haciendo nada- menciono la chica de cabello negro mientras derramaba lágrimas y se dolía de heridas ficticias.

-¡Eso es mentira!- menciono Azusa al administrador, sin embargo este conmovido por las lagrimas de la chica de cabello oscuro, decidió ignorar la versión de las chicas del Hokago Tea Time.

-Lo lamento mucho pero será mejor que se retiren, no queremos que ese tipo de bandas estén relacionadas con la causa que tenemos aquí- menciono seriamente el administrador a las chicas.

-¡Pero nosotras no hicimos nada!- replicaron todas las chicas juntas, sin embargo la decisión del administrador parecía ser definitiva.

Azusa al instante comenzó a llorar mientras que Mio intentaba consolarla de alguna manera. Al ver todo esto Asuka quien venía saliendo de los vestidores corrió para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo… la mirada furiosa del administrador protegiendo a esa chica de cabello negro, quien al pasar a un lado de Asuka con las manos cubriendo sus lágrimas y su rostro, dibujo una sonrisa cínica que la pelirroja de inmediato reconoció.

-… Maya- menciono Asuka, sabedora de que se trataba nuevamente de la líder de la anterior banda de la pelirroja, solo que esta vez había hecho algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Asuka a las chicas mientras Azusa continuaba inconsolable.

-¡Vamos, no vale la pena ni recordarlo! ¿Qué tal si todas vamos por un helado?- menciono Ritsu con un tono alegre intentando dar ánimos a las chicas, sin embargo cuando la castaña alzo la mirada y se dirigió a Asuka, las cosas resultaron evidentes para la pelirroja.

-Ritsu-Sempai…- es lo único que pudo mencionar la pelirroja al ver el rostro de la antigua presidenta del club de música ligera. Tenía una sonrisa y un ánimo muy contrarios a lo que sus ojos y lo desquebrajado de su voz reflejaban… lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos sin cesar al igual que de las demás de sus amigas. Las cinco chicas lloraban, Azusa, Yui y Mugi mucho menos discretamente que Mio y Ritsu, sin embargo la tristeza de las chicas es algo que devasto por completo a la pelirroja que observaba como los sueños de sus amigas habían sido pisoteados por un malentendido provocado por una arpía.

De igual manera que a sus amigas el desconsuelo deseaba abrazar a la pelirroja de cuyos ojos azules escurrió una lagrima al ver a sus amigas devastadas por la situación…

…Hacerse de una buena reputación puede tardar años… destruirla tan solo un instante…

-¡Esto no se va a terminar así!- grito la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus cinco amigas. De un súbito movimiento las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos se secaron y sus puños se cerraron antes de comenzar a correr en busca de la culpable de que todo eso ocurriera.

Los pasos de la pelirroja eran rápidos y su agilidad para moverse entre las personas era soberbia, como si de una autentica depredadora en busca de su presa se tratase. Los rojos cabellos como el fuego estaban sobre su rostro por toda la violencia con la que se movía y su mirada era capaz de detener una bala con la furia que emanaba… un demonio estaba suelto y quería venganza.

-¡Maya!- gritaba una y otra vez la pelirroja en tono demencial entre todas las bandas que se encontraban detrás del escenario esperando por su turno, llamando la atención de todos quienes la veían pasar. Al final la frenética carrera de Asuka tuvo frutos cuando se encontró de frente con la arpía que provoco las lágrimas de sus amigas.

-A, veo que no estás llorando junto con tus amiguitas de preescolar- menciono cínicamente la chica de cabello negro mostrando claramente que sus heridas y todo lo anterior era solo actuación.

-Tú me odias a mí, ¡Entonces te arreglaras conmigo, no con mis amigas!- grito furiosa la pelirroja como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase, un león rojo rugiendo, reclamando su territorio.

-Olvidas que si me haces algo entonces le diré a todos que la vocalista de Hokago Tea Time es sumamente violenta a diferencia de las letras que canta- respondió cínicamente Maya mientras que las demás miembros de su banda intentaban mantenerse al margen.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que creí, ¡Yo no soy miembro de Hokago Tea Time y Génesis es un desconocido, un simple cambio de nombre y lo que digas no tendrá importancia, en cuanto a mi no me importa si no me puedo volver a presentar con ningún grupo jamás, esto se acaba hoy!- menciono Asuka avanzando lenta y peligrosamente hacia la chica de cabello negro.

-¡Pelea conmigo Maya!- grito furiosa Asuka, sin embargo la reacción de su oponente no fue tan dinámica y simplemente subió su guardia aceptando el desafío de la leona roja.

Los golpes entre las dos chicas comenzaron y a diferencia de lo que muchos podían creer la batalla era sumamente cercano. Las dos intercambiaban golpes secos en el rostro y el estomago, eventualmente se hacían llaves entre ellas, rompiéndolas solo con fuerza de voluntad y el odio que sentía una por la otra… a pesar de tener a su banda a sus espaldas y de las constantes veces que Maya pidió ayuda, esta jamás le fue brindada y los golpes de Asuka se hacían cada vez más fuertes. La pelirroja siempre se levantaba sin importar lo duro del golpe y en cada ocasión parecía volver con más fuerza. Maya llevo la batalla hasta donde pudo, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos la chica de cabello negro no pudo contener mas a la pelirroja quien tenía intenciones de destrozarle la cara a su adversario hasta que finalmente llegaron Azusa y Ritsu quienes como pudieron separaron a la arpía de cabello negro y a la bestia pelirroja.

Asuka gritaba furiosa mientras era sujeta por sus dos amigas, sin embargo su furia era tanta que al final las cinco chicas del club de música ligera terminaron conteniendo a la furiosa pelirroja.

-Ahora si le puedes decir a quien quieras que te golpee- menciono la aun furiosa pelirroja, observando cómo apenas y como se podía levantar la chica de cabello negro.

-Se lo diré a todos… por el micrófono y a través del televisor. ¡Tú y tus amigas nunca volverán a tocar sin que las señalen!-

-No, no se lo dirás a nadie, basta ya Maya- se escucho una voz que proveía de detrás de la golpeada vocalista de la otra banda. Era una de las miembros quien se veía molesta y hablaba por todas, pues parecían coincidir en esta ocasión.

-No queremos que alguien como tu sea la vocalista de nuestra banda- menciono la chica para sorpresa de las chicas del club de música ligera.

-¡Ustedes sin mí no son nada, ni siquiera se ganaron el derecho de estar aquí hoy, yo compre el lugar a otra banda que necesitaba el dinero, ustedes son unas fracasadas!- grito la chica de cabello negro furiosa a su propia banda.

-Es verdad que no somos buenas tocando, pero al menos tenemos la conciencia limpia Maya y no creo que tú puedas presumir de eso… además dudo que haya alguna otra banda que quiera adoptarte después de esto- respondió la chica mientras alzaba los brazos indicando como de todas direcciones todos los que esperaban su turno y los administradores observaban el espectáculo que la arpía estaba ofreciendo.

Sin decir una palabra la chica de cabello oscuro apenada comenzó a caminar hasta perderse entre el ruido y la multitud que había en el lugar.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso Asuka-chan- menciono esa chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

-Hasta que al fin reaccionas Hitomi-chan… no creí que vería el día en que Maya cerrara la boca- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿La conoces Asuka?- pregunto Azusa intrigada al ver la confianza con la que ambas se hablaban.

-Yo era la baterista de este grupo ¿lo olvidaste?, y ella es una amiga de la secundaria- respondió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pero mira como acabaste Asuka-chan- menciono Hitomi señalando varias heridas y golpes marcados en el rostro de la pelirroja a quien de inmediato las chicas comenzaron a atender.

-No es necesario, me arreglare en casa…- menciono Asuka mientras rechazaba los cuidados de las chicas de la otra banda, así como los de sus propias amigas.

-¿Si no te curamos como piensas salir a cantar?- menciono Hitomi dejando a las seis chicas del Hokago Tea Time perplejas.

-¿Pero cómo?- se preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotras no tenemos vocalista y después de aclarar lo que pasó con los administradores, no tuvieron objeción de que ustedes tomaran nuestro lugar- respondió la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa que de inmediato contagio a las chicas del club de música ligera.

Al final las seis chicas salieron al escenario donde eran esperadas por la multitud ante la cual dieron una de las actuaciones más memorables que jamás hayan tenido con la adición de una vocalista substituta quien no solo había hecho nuevas amigas sino que también se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tan sola como siempre había pensado. La música que las chicas tocaban reflejaba la alegría que sentían de tener a una nueva amiga con la que podían contar en cualquier ocasión y que a pesar de algunas heridas que aun se notaban, lucia más feliz que como nunca se le había visto en su vida.

Al terminar la presentación las chicas se reunieron con Ui, Jun y Sakura quienes asistieron al evento para ver la presentación. Dos generaciones del club de música ligera estaban unidas como nunca en un restaurante en el que las chicas no pararon de reír durante toda la comida, ni siquiera Asuka quien generalmente era la más seria.

-¡Azusa, has creado un muy buen club de música en mi ausencia!- menciono Ritsu.

-Iremos a ver la presentación del festival escolar- añadió Mugi.

-Y estaremos al pendiente de todas- menciono Mio.

-¡En especial de Asuka-chan!- culmino Yui abrazando a la pelirroja quien en esta ocasión no se quejaba más y su sonrisa iluminaba a todas, incluso con todo y las heridas de su combate la leona roja se encontraba sumamente feliz y lista para volver a su amada batería para el festival escolar de la preparatoria.


	10. Live 10

Live 10: Festival Escolar (Parte I).

La música que salía del salón de música de la escuela esa tarde era diferente, era música bastante incompleta y se notaba la ausencia de muchos integrantes del club de música ligera ya que solo el susurro de la voz de Sakura era escuchado acompañada de una guitarra que sonaba débil y distinta a la energía usual de las guitarristas del club. Esa tarde las dos chicas de primer año, Asuka y Sakura practicaban una de sus canciones por su cuenta a falta de las tres miembros de tercer año quienes se encontraban ocupadas con las actividades que su grupo realizaría para el próximo festival escolar.

La voz de la chica castaña de ojos claros sonaba igual que de costumbre, pero la guitarra de la pelirroja sonaba cada vez peor. Los dedos de la salvaje Asuka eran delicados y a pesar de su habilidad para tocar cualquier cosa las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzaban a lastimarla como se podía notar en algunos sonidos desafinados.

-¿Y si descansamos un poco?- menciono tiernamente Sakura observando a su amiga casi al borde del llanto mientras tocaba la guitarra, forzándose a sí misma a continuar sin decir nada a pesar de que el dolor que sentía en sus delicadas manos era superior a lo que podía soportar.

-¡Gracias Sakura-Chan!- Menciono la pelirroja arrojándose súbitamente a abrazar a su amiga, llorando de felicidad al mismo instante. Un segundo después la pelirroja recapacito acerca de su comportamiento un tanto ridículo y dejo de abrazar a la castaña de melena corta súbitamente, completamente apenada de sus acciones.

-Si en verdad te lastima déjalo- sonrió Sakura cálidamente a su amiga, ocultando un poco el hecho de que la amiga a quien creía tan salvaje y seria en los últimos meses actuaba cada día más infantil y ridícula.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento en sus lugares de siempre, observando las sillas vacías de sus compañeras que cada día que pasaba estaban más cerca de su graduación y de la inevitable despedida. Asuka observaba la silla de Azusa mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa y cruzaba sus brazos frente a ella, reflejando cierta nostalgia que atrapo la atención de Sakura quien servía el té en esa ocasión.

-¿La extrañas mucho?- pregunto la castaña.

-Está abajo practicando esa rara obra que Jun-Sempai escribió para el festival escolar, no es que se haya ido… aun- menciono la pelirroja seriamente y sin ninguna vacilación, realmente convencida de las palabras que decía. –Incluso cuando llegue el momento en que se gradúen nuestras Sempai vamos a estar ocupadas reclutando nuevos miembros para el club… no tendremos tiempo de extrañarlas mucho- añadió Asuka.

-¿Ha sido muy divertido verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-De algún modo, Si… aunque a veces terminaba haciendo cosas que no me gustaban sin mencionar que aun me duele un poco la nariz gracias a Ui-Sempai- respondió la pelirroja riendo.

-Cambiaste mucho Asuka- respondió nuevamente la castaña mientras las dos chicas se sonreían.

Al tomar la taza de té las manos de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de Sakura de inmediato. Asuka tenía pequeños cortes en los dedos, provocados por el excesivo uso de la guitarra… normalmente la piel se haría resistente con la práctica, sin embargo la piel de la pelirroja era tan delicada que no cicatrizaba como se debía.

-¡Asuka-chan tus manos!- menciono la castaña al momento en que tomaba las manos de su amiga.

-Eso me pasa cuando toco mucho la guitarra, no te preocupes- respondió la pelirroja sin darle demasiada importancia a las heridas de sus delicadas manos. A pesar de las palabras de tranquilidad de la chica, la castaña de inmediato y sin soltar las manos de su amiga saco unas curitas de la bolsa de su uniforme y se disponía a cubrir las pequeñas heridas superficiales en los dedos de la pelirroja.

-¡Chicas como están!- menciono la profesora Sawako mientras azotaba la puerta del club haciendo una entrada llamativa como siempre era su costumbre. Al instante en que la profesora se detuvo a observar lo que estaba pasando con detenimiento, las dos chicas observaron a la maestra que había entrado y las había encontrado muy cerca una de la otra tomadas de las manos y sonrojadas al ser sorprendidas. Al instante las dos chicas se soltaron y se voltearon en la dirección contraria sin verse una a la otra.

-¡Es tan hermoso cuando dos chicas de su edad deciden aclarar sus sentimientos, es hermoso ser joven!- menciono la profesora.

-¡No es nada de eso!- gritaron las dos chicas de primer año al unisonó, contradiciendo completamente la conjetura de la profesora.

Riendo y sin darle mucha importancia a las constantes e incesantes replicas de las dos alumnas la profesora tomo su usual asiento y se dispuso a tomar el té con las dos integrantes del club que se encontraban presentes en ese momento. La profesora era una glotona como siempre y devoro rápidamente el pastel que la pelirroja había horneado para ese día, reflejando tranquilidad en cada mordisco que daba… hecho que les resultaba extraño a Asuka y Sakura.

-Eh, Sawako-Sensei… ¿no se supone que debería estar abajo supervisando la obra del grupo de Azusa?- pregunto la pelirroja seriamente.

-Sí, eso se supone- respondió con un tono dulce y llano la profesora, sin darle demasiada importancia a nada, cayendo incluso en el borde del cinismo. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- añadió la despreocupada profesora.

-No por nada…- respondió Asuka manteniendo un gesto de incomodidad ante la irresponsabilidad de la tutora de su club.

Ambas chicas deseaban ocultar un poco el hecho de que la presencia de la profesora en el salón del club de música ligera les daba esperanzas de que las Sempai aparecieran ese día… sin embargo de la misma manera que esa semana había transcurrido para ambas chicas ni Azusa, Jun o Ui aparecieron por el salón.

Sakura se despidió finalmente de Asuka mientras las dos se encaminaron a sus hogares por su cuenta ante la falta de sus amigas de tercer grado. Mientras la pelirroja se despedía a la distancia, agitando alegremente su mano de su amiga castaña podía observar cómo a pesar de la sonrisa de la inocente niña sus ojos no podían ocultar el hecho de que extrañaba las ridículas y tal vez hasta aburridas conversaciones de Jun, sin importarle los defectos o cosas extrañas que la castaña realizaba… Sakura extrañaba a su amiga de tercero.

Asuka llego a su casa, tomo una ducha y ayudo a su madre con la cena como era su costumbre, nada parecía fuera de lugar en la rutina de la pelirroja de esa noche. Al terminar la cena Asuka miro la televisión hasta que se aburrió para después subir exhausta hasta su habitación para abrazar a una de las muchas tortugas de peluche que tenía en sus aposentos. La chica de ojos azules observo su cuaderno de apuntes… tirado en el suelo donde irónicamente siempre lo dejaba… estaba tan aburrida que incluso considero por primera vez en su vida hacer la tarea de la escuela, hecho que ella detestaba.

-No estoy tan desesperada…- susurro aburrida mientras arrojaba el cuaderno nuevamente en el suelo.

La pelirroja se recostó sobre su cama, al principio observando el uniforme que ella misma estaba cosiendo para el festival escolar… a algún brillante del grupo se le ocurrió proponer la idea de hacer un Maid Café… Asuka odiaba la idea y deseaba matar al ocurrente… el problema es el que ocurrente era su mejor amiga Sakura… desalentada ante su incapacidad de hacer nada se coloco un par de audífonos donde la música de su banda favorita comenzó a sonar haciendo que sus pies siguieran el ritmo y evidenciando lo mucho que Asuka extrañaba tocar la batería. En ese momento el sonido y la vibración de su teléfono llamaron la atención de la desprevenida chica quien al estar tan distraída se asusto con su propio teléfono.

Un mensaje de texto de Azusa… demasiado corto como era costumbre en esa clase de mensajes, sin embargo las palabras de la peli azul escritas a través de los caracteres de su teléfono indicaban claramente que ella también extrañaba a la pelirroja.

-…Estoy bien Azusa, no te preocupes- menciono Asuka mientras escribía esas mismas palabras en el teléfono y respondía el mensaje de la peli azul.

Segundos después de enviado nuevamente el sonido del teléfono llamo la atención de Asuka quien estaba a punto de recostarse, sin embargo la rapidez de la respuesta de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono le hizo imposible volver a la cama de la forma en la que estaba.

-…Pues no estoy haciendo nada, de hecho estoy algo aburrida- menciono nuevamente la pelirroja su respuesta en voz alta.

Esta vez Asuka no soltó el teléfono, tal y como esperaba Azusa contesto de nuevo. Los mensajes de texto iban y venían en un juego que al principio a la pelirroja se le hacía divertido… sin embargo tres horas después… el que había comenzado como un juego estaba irritando a la pelirroja quien no podía soltar el teléfono y ya no tenía nada más que comentarle a la insistente peli azul quien continuaba hostigando con mas y mas mensajes… en más de una ocasión Asuka intento cortar la conversación mencionando que se iría a dormir… cosa que Azusa parecía no entender…

La mañana llego para Sakura y Asuka quienes se reencontraron en el salón de clases. Como era usual la castaña llego primero, sin embargo esa mañana la pelirroja llego casi arrastrándose al salón de clases con unas ojeras impresionantes y el cabello hecho un desastre sin mencionar el uniforme colocado al revés y debajo de la blusa un poco desabotonada de la chica pelirroja aun se podía apreciar que no se había quitado la pijama y simplemente se puso el uniforme encima.

-¿Asuka-Chan que te pasó?- Pregunto una de las compañeras de clase, sin embargo la chica se quedo en silencio al instante en que la pelirroja la volteo a ver con una mirada por demás peligrosa y agresiva, solo para que continuara su camino hasta su lugar a un lado de Sakura.

-Asuka-Chan ya sabes que debes ser mas amistosa- menciono sonriendo Sakura, sin embargo Asuka la ignoro por completo solo para desplomarse en su lugar y azotar de lleno la cabeza en contra de su mesa.

-¿Qué tienes Asuka-Chan?- pregunto Sakura presa de la intriga que le ocasionaba ver a una de las personas más dinámicas que conocía de esa forma.

-… Tengo… Sueño…- respondió brevemente la pelirroja mostrándole su teléfono a la castaña.

-Ya tengo tu numero- respondió alegremente Sakura.

-¡Ya sé que ya tienes mi numero, revisa los mensajes!- Grito molesta la pelirroja levantándose súbitamente de su posición… sin embargo tan pronto como Sakura tomo ese teléfono adornado como un caparazón de tortuga, Asuka nuevamente azoto la cabeza de lleno contra la banca.

-Que dulce eres Asuka, ¿Estos son todos los mensajes que Azusa-Sempai te ha mandado desde que se conocen?- menciono tiernamente Sakura.

-…Todos son de ayer- respondió Asuka sin levantar la cabeza.

El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos chicas y aunque Sakura tenía una sonrisa como siempre en el rostro, por dentro tenía una mueca impresionante que dejaba claro lo incomodo que había sido para la pelirroja soportar todo eso. Sakura no dijo nada mas… las clases comenzaron y la pelirroja en todo el primer periodo de clases no levanto la cabeza de la mesa. Sobra decir que ni siquiera la maestra era tan osada como para decirle algo a la pelirroja quien se la paso dormida y roncando durante todas las clases, incomodando al grupo entero mientras que Sakura continuaba sonriendo ante todas como pidiendo disculpas a nombre de su somnolienta amiga.

-¿Dormiste bien Asuka?- pregunto la castaña de melena corta durante el almuerzo mientras las dos chicas de primero hacían fila para comprar algo que aliviara su hambre.

-Pero si estuve despierta en toda la clase, en verdad…- respondió Asuka nada convencida de la respuesta que le dio a Sakura. La castaña simplemente la observo con una mirada profunda y con su habitual sonrisa, mostrando de cierta manera que sabía perfectamente que eso no se lo creía ni siquiera la misma Asuka…

-¡Asuka-chan!- escucharon las dos chicas una voz muy familiar… aunque mucho más elevada que de costumbre, que gritaba el nombre de la pelirroja mientras corría y se acercaba cada vez más hacia las dos chicas. Un abrazo repentino cegó por completo la respiración de la pelirroja quien por más que luchaba intentando zafarse le resultaba imposible escapar.

-¿Asuka-chan como estas?- Pregunto Azusa entusiasmada abrazando a su amiga pelirroja.

-No respiro…- respondió Asuka asfixiada por el abrazo de la peli azul quien al ser un poco más pequeña y haber abrazado inocentemente por atrás a la pelirroja, más bien parecía que la estaba estrangulando.

-¡Ya déjame!, ¡Basta ya Azusa!- grito en repetidas ocasiones Asuka, una vez que se logro zafar del cariño de la peli azul comenzó a huir lo más posible, sin embargo a donde quiera que la pelirroja corría Azusa iba inmediatamente detrás.

-Veo que están muy alegres- mencionaron Ui y Jun quienes se colocaron a un lado de Sakura quien observaba al margen lo que ocurría entre las dos chicas.

-A, Jun-Sempai… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Azusa-Sempai el día de hoy?- pregunto la castaña mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba claramente como la escena entre la pelirroja y la peli azul se continuaba repitiendo de la misma manera.

-Esta algo alegre- Respondió Jun sin darle mucha importancia al cambio tan drástico en la actitud de la peli azul, quien generalmente era la que se mantenía callada y seria, a diferencia de esta ocasión en que era todo lo contrario.

-Lo que paso es que...- menciono Ui recordando lo que recién había ocurrido en el grupo de tercer año cuando la selección de los papeles para la obra del grupo concluyo en que Azusa sería la protagonista.

-¿La princesa Nyan-Nyan… que estabas pensando cuando escribiste esto?- menciono Azusa confundida mientras leía rápidamente el guion escrito por Jun, mientras que la chica de coletas castañas se veía orgullosa de su trabajo literario.

-¡Es el papel perfecto para ti Azusa y los demás del grupo pensaron igual!- respondió entusiasmada Jun.

-¿El príncipe es el villano de la historia…?- Suspiro la peli azul, desanimándose cada vez más con cada nuevo dialogo que leía.

-No todo en la vida es lo que parece Azusa- respondió Jun defendiendo su escrito lo más posible de todos los peros que la peli azul ponía.

-… ¿Gin?- replico Azusa con el guion en la mano mientras mencionaba el personaje inmediato más importante después del protagónico, el personaje al cual le daría vida Ui en esta ocasión.

-Gin es mi mayor logro en esa obra, si lees con detenimiento me puedes decir a quien se parecen la princesa y Gin- respondió la chica de coletas castañas.

Las palabras de Jun intrigaron un poco a Azusa quien comenzó a intentar buscar parecido a la obra con la vida de la castaña, sin embargo la imaginación de la peli azul no era muy buena y solo una gran interrogación se marco en su rostro ante su incapacidad de descubrir lo que Jun le estaba intentando decir.

-¿En verdad eres tan idiota? ¡Son tu y Asuka!- replico algo molesta Jun sin estar segura si la peli azul en verdad ignoraba tanto como se veía cuando estaba con la pelirroja. Sin embargo a pesar de la respuesta de la castaña Azusa parecía continuar sin comprender bien. Repentinamente al observar algunos diálogos y la personalidad dinámica y aguerrida de la chica que acompañaría a la princesa Nyan-Nyan comenzó a ser inevitable pensar en la pelirroja.

-¿En verdad nos vemos así?- pregunto Azusa mientras que Ui y Jun se sonrieron entre ellas al instante de escuchar la pregunta de la peli azul.

-Son incluso peores- respondió Jun.

-Desde ese momento Azusa ha estado un poco nostálgica con los ensayos de la obra y lo poco que hemos pasado en el club de música en estos días- concluyo Ui con el relato mientras Azusa continuaba mostrando su afecto hacia Asuka de forma poco convencional y molesta para la pelirroja quien continuaba gritando e intentando escaparse del afecto de la peli azul.

Al concluir las clases, ese día finalmente se reanudaron las actividades del club de música ligera. Al tener el festival escolar a unos días de distancia era necesario hacer un último ensayo y decidir el orden final de las tres canciones que tocarían pues solo podrían tocar tres, hecho que mantenía preocupadas a Ui, Jun y Sakura… Asuka parecía tener otras preocupaciones al igual que la presidenta del club: Azusa.

-¡Ya por favor déjame en paz!- continuaba gritando Asuka mientras la peli azul continuaba empeñada en seguir abrazándola.

-No seas tímida Asuka-chan, es normal que quiera pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amiga- respondió Azusa haciendo que la pelirroja al instante dejara de intentar escaparse para quedarse quieta, sonrojada y completamente apenada ante las palabras de la peli azul. -¿Por qué no te sientas en mi silla?, después de todo en cuestión de semanas tú serás la presidenta del club de música ligera- añadió Azusa.

-Todo está planeado… mañana será el primer día del festival y nosotras tres nos presentaremos con el grupo. Al anochecer el club de música ligera se quedara en la escuela toda la noche y en el segundo día del festival será la presentación. Comenzaremos con la canción de Sakura, después la de Azusa y terminaremos con la canción que Asuka nos hizo practicar al principio de cursos- explicaba Jun a Sakura y Ui, quienes ignoraban por completo a la pelirroja y la peli azul quienes parecían tener sus propios problemas.

-¿Chicas en verdad quieren tocar un cover…? solo nos ha salido bien una vez y no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren solo para darme gusto- Añadió Asuka mientras aun intentaba quitarse de encima a la peli azul.

-No te preocupes Asuka- respondieron las tres chicas al unisonó mientras Azusa continuaba empeñada en lo mismo… lo peor de todo es que parecía divertirse jugando de forma infantil y molestando a la pelirroja quien en un instante de fastidio total tomo la mano de la peli azul y la arrastro hacia el techo de la escuela ante la mirada atónita de las chicas del club que solo observaron como la pelirroja salió hecha un relámpago del salón con la peli azul a cuestas.

La puerta que conectaba a la azotea se abrió súbitamente y la pelirroja soltó a Azusa, quien cayó al suelo mientras era observada fríamente por Asuka quien tenía un semblante maligno e imponente, casi al punto de hacer llorar a la peli azul solo con su presencia.

-¡Muy bien ya basta de tantas tonterías Azusa!... no sé qué demonios es lo que te ocurre pero ya estoy ¡Harta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Asuka en el rostro de la pequeña presidenta del club de música ligera.

-A mi no me pasa nada… no seas tan mala Asuka-chan- respondió sonriendo Azusa.

-Claro que te ocurre algo y me vas a decir que es- respondió Asuka mientras sujetaba a Azusa por el cuello del uniforme en una pose amenazadora, intimidando por completo a la inocente niña.

Al instante la mirada de Azusa cambio radicalmente de alegría absoluta a tristeza desmesurada. La peli azul comenzó a derramar lágrimas que impactaron a Asuka quien no esperaba que su compañera comenzara a llorar por tan poco.

-Tanto tiempo que he desperdiciado…- susurro Azusa con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, atrayendo la atención de Asuka quien al instante se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a su amiga.

-Soy una estúpida… si no fuera por la ridícula obra de Jun nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la amiga que tenía enfrente y a la que tantas veces le di la espalda… Asuka siempre estuviste ahí y yo no quería verlo, siempre me apoyaste en todo. Evitaste que el club fuera suspendido, nos encontraste vocalista, me ayudaste a componer canciones… nos divertimos juntas…-

-Si nos divertimos juntas Azusa- respondió la pelirroja interrumpiendo las palabras entrecortadas por el llanto de la peli azul.

-Pero pudo haber sido más tiempo… si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes… perdóname Asuka, no puedo recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdí…- menciono Azusa colapsando en llanto al momento en que sus palabras terminaron.

-¿Todo esto es por el festival escolar verdad, por la graduación que se aproxima?- pregunto la pelirroja fríamente sin mirar a los ojos de la peli azul que lloraba desconsoladamente, sin embargo Asuka entre tantos sollozos no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – ¡Entonces si eres una idiota Azusa!, nadie puede corregir el pasado… pero eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de que mañana es el inicio del festival escolar. El mundo no se termina, incluso después de el festival termine aun tendremos algunos días para jugar y divertirnos un poco mas antes de que tengas que reunirte con las Sempai en la universidad- añadió la pelirroja intentando subir el ánimo de la peli azul a quien sujeto por los hombros mientras aun la chica tenía las manos cubriendo sus ojos que continuaban derramando lagrimas.

-Sonríeme Azusa, mañana es un día importante. Sakura y yo iremos a ver la ridícula obra que Jun-Sempai escribió y después pasaremos toda la noche despiertas hablando de música… después tendremos nuestro debut aquí- menciono nuevamente Asuka mientras que la peli azul finalmente cesaba con su llanto pero aun mantenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Eres una tonta… por tu culpa mis ojos están húmedos- menciono Asuka mientras algunas lagrimas comendaban a asomarse en sus ojos como reacción a la tristeza de la peli azul.

Las dos chicas de distintas generaciones se abrazaron cálidamente y todo parecía haber quedado solucionado entre las dos.

-¡Es tan bello ser joven!- escucharon las dos chicas mientras se abrazaban. Al voltear la mirada hacia la puerta que conectaba con el techo observaron cómo Jun, Sakura y Ui junto con la profesora Sawako observaban la escena, haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran al punto en que Azusa cayó al suelo como una roca, desmayada presa de la vergüenza mientras que Asuka simplemente se quedo en su lugar completamente ruborizada por lo que estaba pasando.

La mañana del festival escolar… debía ser sumamente especial… pero en realidad parecía una mañana cualquiera. Desde que abrí los ojos y observe ese ridículo traje de Maid que copie de una revista supe que no sería mi día… En el grupo nos dimos la libertad de elegir nuestro atuendo por nuestra cuenta y aunque elegí algo que no me apenaría tanto usar la vergüenza continuaba presente en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la preparatoria.

El barullo en las instalaciones de la escuela era abrumador. Desde temprano muchas personas se deban cita en el lugar, la mayoría de fuera de la institución… chicos que venían desde otros lugares y que hacían que mis compañeras de clase se sonrojaran con una mirada o una sonrisa… que patética forma de ver el mundo tienen mis compañeras de clase.

-¡Bienvenido amo!- mencionan mis compañeras vestidas con sus trajes de Maid mientras que sus rostros son adornados con sonrisas falsas y alegría comprada por unos míseros yenes que todas piensan ganar con este fraude. Mi actitud arrogante de no decirle amo a nadie me impide realizar todas las actividades que el grupo tenía planeado… sin embargo aquí estoy, siendo golpeada en las costillas por un ligero codazo proveniente de Sakura-chan quien se ve un poco molesta por el hecho de que no estoy cooperando…

-¡Bienvenido Amo!- menciono de mala gana y sin mucho ánimo en mis palabras que claramente reflejan que yo no deseo estar aquí.

-…el día va a ser muy largo…- susurro para mí misma mientras mis compañeras me obligan a atender a un grupo de patéticos renacuajos con cara de pervertidos que entraron al café solo a ver si había alguna chica tan tonta como para caer en sus engaños.

Terminantemente prohibido tomar fotografías… eso dice el letrero a la entrada del grupo donde hoy todas mis compañeras visten atuendos que dejan volar las fantasías de los asistentes… por increíble que parezca algunas chicas en verdad parecen disfrutar el servir a completos desconocidos vistiendo estos atuendos ridículos… no las entiendo aunque el rechazo que tengo a la idea ha provocado que varias de mis compañeras me vean feo… y la mañana apenas comienza.

Uno tras otro entran los clientes a nuestro Maid Café y Sakura parece trabajar cada vez menos, dejándome la carga de los clientes recientes a mi… como desearía matarlo amo… es lo que quisiera decirle a esos idiotas que miran mi atuendo esperando que resbale y la falda suba un poco más de lo que la he dejado, o que simplemente esperan que los vasos con agua me caigan encima para ver un poco más de lo que el traje permite…

En verdad no se qué odio mas, si a los pervertidos que tengo por clientes o a Sakura que simplemente me sonríe mientras yo trabajo como esclava… creo que se está vengando de la vez que me burle de ella por el pésimo examen que hizo…

Al final de la comida los clientes pueden tomarse una fotografía con la Maid de su elección… ¿Qué, pero quien puso esa regla tan ridícula?, por más que me esfuerzo en entenderlo, fallo en cada ocasión… ¿Cómo es que Sakura en esa cabeza que tantas veces parece hueca, ha logrado formular un plan tan diabólico que forzosamente deba seguir a pesar de lo mucho que lo detesto?

¿Saben que es lo que más detesto de toda esta situación del festival escolar?... que a pesar de lo desagradable que soy y de lo mal que he tratado a todos y cada uno de los clientes, ellos siguen diciendo:

-¡Quiero una foto con la pelirroja!-

-Eres la envidia de todas Asuka- me menciono Sakura con esa sonrisa suya que hoy más que un gesto de amistad parece que se burla de mi cada que la observo.

-Entonces te cambio el puesto… si tu no lo quieres, entonces quien sea ¡pero sáquenme de aquí!- menciono a mi amiga y a mis compañeras de grupo que simplemente se ríen de mis palabras como si estuviera diciendo un chiste o si tuviera garabatos en la cara… Cada día entiendo menos al mundo.

Para cuando mi turno termina estoy agotada… me han tomado más de 40 fotos unos completos desconocidos, mientras que toda la mañana me la he pasado entregando la comida que mis compañeras preparan… se que apesto en la cocina pero como envidio a las que solo tenían que cocinar. Mientras que yo me vi forzada a hacer todo el numerito, la actuación y el gesto… claro que no hice nada de eso y simplemente seguí siendo yo misma… cosa que salió contraproducente.

-Aun nos quedan algunos minutos antes de la obra del grupo de Azusa-Sempai- me menciona Sakura… a quien no sé por qué estoy acompañando como si nada después de todo lo que paso esta mañana… debería matarla…

Después de unos minutos de continuar caminando por todos los puestos del festival me doy cuenta de lo patética que en realidad soy… Sakura me invito un helado con sabor a limón y con eso fue suficiente para mantenerme contenta… hasta que se termino y recapacite de lo molesta que estaba con ella.

El momento de la obra escolar llega y el telón se abre mientras que yo estoy sentada en las gradas junto a Sakura y la profesora Sawako quien parece orgullosa por el vestuario que les hizo a las chicas que participan en la obra. Lo primero que veo es a Azusa en el papel principal quien aparece con un vestido ridículo y unas orejas de gato… en verdad la escena que observo me hace tener miedo por varias razones, la primer a de ellas es que me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que Jun-Sempai tiene en la cabeza… y mi otra razón principal es el hecho de que ese vestuario tan ridículo y feo que se parece al traje de Maid que hice yo misma… y la autora de ese traje tan feo no es otra que la misma encargada de hacer los vestuarios para la presentación del club de música ligera para el día de mañana… temo por mi.

La obra se desarrolla y conforme avanza me doy cuenta de que esta obra más bien parece una tarde en el club de música ligera. Azusa tiene sus propias ideas, entonces llega Gin que curiosamente se parece a mí pero es representada por Ui-Sempai, y le enseña a la princesa Nyan-Nyan a hacer las cosas de otro modo distinto. Jun-Sempai no podía quedarse atrás y no solo hizo el guion de la obra si no que también actúa como el villano de la historia, intentando separar a Azusa de Ui.

La obra termina… y como lo esperaba me doy cuenta de que fue una obra muy rara y bastante ridícula, sin embargo a varias chicas parece haberles gustado la historia de amistad entre las dos chicas… a mi no me desagrado del todo verme reflejada en un escenario, mi problema fue el fina. ¿Cómo que la princesa Nyan-Nyan se caso con Gin?... una obra muy liberal creo yo. Voy a matar a Jun-Sempai.

El atardecer llega… y estoy cansada como nunca. La tarde comienza con un abrazo de Azu-Nyan a quien simplemente deje de replicarle esos gestos… por que se que de cualquier forma no me va a hacer caso. El primer día de actividades del festival escolar termina con el club de música teniendo su último ensayo de la presentación del día de mañana mientras que la profesora Sawako prometió quedarse toda la noche confeccionando los vestuarios para nosotras.

El primer día del festival escolar término… en resumen fue uno de los días más agotadores que he tenido y uno de los días donde más he deseado terminar golpeando a alguien. Afortunadamente para mí y para los demás lo único que golpee el día de hoy fue mi batería. Mañana será nuestra presentación, para lo que hemos estado practicando e incluso peleando por meses y finalmente, mañana será el día.


	11. Live 11

Live 11: Festival Escolar (Parte II).

Las luces de la preparatoria se habían apagado en esa noche despejada en la que las estrellas se veían resplandecientes en el firmamento, mientras que entre los muros del colegio los susurros y las risas de las chicas de la escuela se escuchaban aun. El primer día del festival escolar había llegado a su final pero aunque aún faltaba uno más donde la mayoría de los clubes escolares harían sus diversas presentaciones, entre ellos el club de cinco despreocupadas chicas que caminaban entre la oscuridad de la noche, observando lo que el festival escolar era durante el día y que ellas no pudieron apreciar por sus propias actividades.

-¿Qué es lo que vendían en este puesto?- Pregunto Jun dirigiéndose a Sakura, quien con su siempre inalcanzable sonrisa respondió que no tenía ni idea, además de que la decoración del lugar no ayudaba a descifrar lo que era durante el día.

-¿Y qué propósito tiene recorrer el festival escolar de noche?- pregunto Asuka un tanto frustrada ante la actitud de sus amigas, manteniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y manteniéndose atrás del grupo.

-¡Es divertido estar en la escuela de noche!- Respondió Jun sin dudar de su respuesta y con un entusiasmo rara vez visto en la chica de coletas. Entusiasmo que hizo que sus cuatro amigas la vieran extraño, haciendo que la chica se apenara completamente.

-Vamos Asuka, no seas así, nosotras no tuvimos oportunidad de visitar el festival durante el día por los ensayos de la obra, además Jun tiene algo de razón ¿No crees?- respondió Azusa como siempre seria aunque bastante amistosa con la pelirroja.

Las chicas del club de música ligera recorrieron la escuela en todas direcciones mientras la peli azul recordaba que el año anterior había hecho lo mismo con sus Sempai. Un año había pasado ya desde la vez que se presentaron en el festival las cinco por última ocasión… pero en esta noche los rostros de Ui, Jun, Asuka y Sakura parecían idénticos a los de esas amigas a las que tanto había extrañado y que con el tiempo aprendió a dejar ir gracias a las cuatro chicas que ahora tenía enfrente, quienes reían lideradas por Jun en esta ocasión. La castaña de coletas alborotadas parecía estar cumpliendo sus anhelos de pasar la noche en la escuela con sus amigas, mientras que Ui sonreía de cada tontería que Sakura y Jun hacían juntas, la risa de Ui era contagiosa pues incluso la pelirroja quien se veía un tanto amargada después del día horrible que paso vestida de Maid sirviendo a desconocidos, sonreía tímidamente mientras las chicas se reían. Estaba feliz y no lo podía ocultar de ninguna manera como se lo menciono Azusa al momento de abrazarla.

Una vez concluido el recorrido nocturno las chicas regresaron a su salón de clases, donde después de algunas quejas respecto a la comida por parte de Asuka, las chicas terminaron comiendo lo mismo que las chicas de primero habían estado sirviendo todo el día.

-Después de esto no quiero volver a ver Yakisoba en mi vida- menciono la pelirroja con el rostro lleno de frustración al ver que solo había esos fideos para cenar.

-No te quejes Asuka-Chan, ¡mañana aun habrá que servir muchos platos más!- respondió Sakura sonriéndole a la pelirroja, recordándole que la actividad de su grupo abarcaría los dos días del festival escolar.

-¿Y quién rayos te puso a ti a cargo del café Maid de cualquier forma?- respondió molesta la pelirroja.

-A saber…- sonrió Sakura, dejando claro que detrás de esa sonrisa inocente se escondía una chica que se autoproclamo líder de su grupo y mandamás supremo de una cafetería improvisada para un festival escolar.

-…Sakura-Chan… da miedo…- pensaron las tres chicas de tercero al observar como la aparentemente más inocente y pequeña de sus miembros había domado con facilidad a la más salvaje y agresiva.

Las luces se apagaron al fin en el salón del club de música, donde las cinco chicas descansaban después de un día agotador. En cuestión de minutos Jun comenzó con su mal dormir característico mientras que Ui extremadamente ordenada, incluso para dormir se mantenía en su lugar sin cambiar ni un centímetro su posición inicial. Por otro lado Sakura era engañosa, pues detrás de la fachada tranquila que tenía, después de unos minutos de tranquilidad la castaña de cabello corto comenzó a roncar, hecho que sorprendió un poco a Azusa que se mantenía aun despierta observando todo el panorama del club.

-¿Sawako-Sensei no irá a exagerar demasiado con los atuendos para la presentación de mañana o sí?- pregunto Asuka a la peli azul, quien se sorprendió de observar que la pelirroja también se encontraba despierta.

-Posiblemente si exagere…- respondió Azusa también algo temerosa de tener la razón en sus palabras. -¿En verdad detestas tanto usar atuendos extraños?- añadió la peli azul volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Lo detesto… aun así pase todo el día de hoy vestida de Maid… Siempre termino haciendo cosas que odio- respondió algo molesta la pelirroja.

-Pero tú fuiste la que propuso en aquella ocasión disfrazarte para hacer que Ui volviera al club en secreto- respondió susurrando la peli azul, manteniendo la mirada en la castaña que dormía tranquilamente del otro lado del salón, cuidando que no despertara y escuchara lo que estaban diciendo.

-¡Esa fue…!- grito Asuka, sin embargo al instante cerro su boca súbitamente con sus manos, recordando que las demás chicas dormían. –Esa fue una situación especial…- respondió susurrando. – ¡Además eso fue hace mucho, ya supérenlo!- añadió la pelirroja susurrando de la misma manera.

-Hablaste muy chistoso durante dos semanas… ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar?- respondió Azusa riendo lo más discreto y en silencio que el recuerdo le permitía.

Entre los ronquidos de Sakura y el mal dormir de Jun no se notaban las risas y susurros de Azusa y Asuka, quienes parecían estarse divirtiendo incluso más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Sus risas eran discretas pero no podían parar pues cualquier cosa les resultaba gracioso, las posiciones ridículas de Jun, los sonidos de Sakura y el complemento fue cuando descubrieron que Ui babeaba mientras dormía. Después de que se rieron hasta que el estomago les dolió, las dos chicas se tranquilizaron un poco y las risas se apagaron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Mañana será tu última presentación en el festival escolar Azusa, ¿Crees que lo haremos bien?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que si, será la mejor presentación que hayamos hecho!- respondió Azusa.

-¡Sera la ultima así que haremos lo mejor!- respondió Asuka con el dinamismo que siempre la caracteriza, aunque susurrando para no despertar a sus amigas quienes continuaban profundamente dormidas.

-¿Y si descansamos un poco?- menciono Azusa quien comenzaba a bostezar presa del cansancio que al fin la alcanzaba.

La pelirroja asintió y después de darse la vuelta se quedo profundamente dormida para sorpresa de la peli azul quien descubrió que su amiga estaba más agotada de lo que aparentaba.

…mi última presentación… susurro Azusa mientras sus ojos observaban el techo del salón de música vacio, pensando profundamente en el pasado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también en el futuro y en lo que ocurriría en los próximos meses, cuando se despidiera de la preparatoria y del club de música con el que tanto se había encariñado.

El bullicio lentamente lleno la escuela a la mañana siguiente, conforma la oscuridad de la noche se alejaba el segundo día del festival escolar comenzaba con ánimos renovados y energías nuevas para las chicas quienes ofrecían lo mejor que tenían a los visitantes. Los globos que adornaban la entrada estaban siendo substituidos por algunas chicas, pues muchos perdieron aire en el transcurso del día anterior y mientras un contingente de delicadas chicas trabajaba arduamente para cumplir su objetivo otro grupo de cuatro chicas conocidas hizo acto de presencia en la que fue su antigua escuela.

-¡Miren, miren, tomémonos una foto con el conejo!- grito Yui entusiasmada al ver la mascota que repartía globos en la entrada.

-¡Yakisoba, Vayamos a comprar Yakisoba!- Menciono Mugi actuando infantil y despreocupada como siempre que algo la entusiasma.

-¡Mio, vayamos a la casa embrujada!- interrumpió Ritsu sujetando el brazo de la chica alta y de cabello oscuro quien se veía frustrada con tener que cargar con las tres chicas infantiles por su cuenta.

-Se supone que solo veníamos a ver la presentación de Azusa- suspiro Mio quien era arrastrada por sus tres amigas, incapaz de hacer que alguna de ellas entrara en razón.

Como si de niñas pequeñas se tratase las anteriores miembros del club de música ligera se paseaban libre y alegremente por el festival escolar, donde a cada oportunidad Mio era arrastrada contra su voluntad a toda clase de actividades, desde observar una película rara que estaba en exhibición hasta entrar a una casa embrujada de donde como era de esperarse tuvo que salir cargada por Ritsu y Mugi pues termino desmayándose.

La mañana de la chica de cabello oscuro fue similar en muchos aspectos, haciendo cosas que en parte no deseaba hacer, aunque emocionándose de vez en cuando con los disfraces de un pequeño grupo de chicas que promocionaban un Café Maid, el cual sería una parada obligada para las chicas ya que cumplirían uno de los insistentes caprichos de la rubia de ojos azules que las acompañaba… Aunque claro que a ninguna de sus amigas le quedaba claro cómo es que a Mio le llamaba la atención ver disfraces en alguien más que no fuera ella.

Con la singularidad que las caracteriza las chicas del anterior club de música ligera, después de haber recorrido casi toda la escuela y de llamar la atención de algunas estudiantes de tercero y segundo quienes vagamente aun recordaban sus rostros y el entusiasmo con el que se presentaron hace un año en el auditorio de la escuela, el peculiar grupo de chicas llego hasta el lugar que tanto Mugi como Mio deseaban ir, ambas por motivos muy diferentes.

-¡Azu-Nyan!- grito Yui mientras corría a abrazar a la inconfundible peli azul pequeña presidenta del club de música ligera quien se vio sorprendida por la presencia de su antigua amiga y a quien no esperaba ver, mucho menos que la abrazara con el cariño de siempre.

-¡Detente por favor, Yui-Sempai!- rogaba Azusa como era usual en la chica, sin embargo muy poca atención le era prestada por la castaña quien la continuaba abrazando como si de un peluche se tratase.

-¡Hermana!- menciono sorprendida Ui al ver el rostro cálido de su apreciada hermana, haciendo lo que siempre solía hacer cada que encontraba a la pequeña peli azul, siendo siempre ella misma.

Las tres chicas de tercer grado del nuevo club de música ligera se encontraban formadas en la larga fila que las llevaría a la actividad organizada por el grupo 1-2, grupo que se hizo de cierta reputación en el primer día del festival y ahora incluso Azusa, Ui y Jun sentían curiosidad acerca de lo que ocurría dentro de los muros del que alguna vez fue su salón de primer grado y que ahora era el de las dos miembros más pequeñas del club. Ahora los dos clubes se habían encontrado en la fila, haciendo imposible para Azusa el soportar la espera en el lugar debido al incesante cariño que Yui le demostraba.

Cuando la fila llego a su fin Azusa estaba completamente agotada, con el cabello hecho un desastre gracias a uno de los nuevos pasatiempos de la castaña universitaria quien ahora se dedico a peinar de mil maneras distintas a la peli azul durante la espera.

La escena dentro del salón era sumamente distinta a lo que las chicas pudieron imaginar. Adornos diversos y las alumnas del salón atendiendo a quienes las visitaban, llevando platillos con gracia inigualable, moviéndose delicadamente haciendo lucir los vestuarios que cada una confecciono personalmente. Después de ser deslumbradas por el panorama de las mesas cinco chicas de diversas alturas y confecciones aparecieron frente a ellas sonriendo… a excepción de una.

-Bienvenidas amas- mencionaron tres chicas del grupo encabezadas por un rostro conocido por las chicas del club de música ligera. Sakura con su cabello castaño sonreía encabezando el contingente de Maids mientras que sus compañeras se mantenían un poco más atrás. Disimulando lo más posible el movimiento de su codo Sakura pico las costillas de la única Maid que no estaba cooperando con las demás.

-Bienvenidas amas…- menciono la pelirroja Asuka de mala manera y lo más rápido que pudo mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba toda la vergüenza que sentía de hacer la actividad que parecía solo incomodarla a ella.

-Mesa para… uno, dos… cinco… siete- menciono Sakura contando a las chicas una por una de manera graciosa y algo tonta. –Asuka, lleva a las amas a la mesa más grande- añadió la chica sonriendo a la pelirroja.

-¡Y porque tengo que hacerlo yo!, ¡Además todas las mesas son iguales!- respondió molesta Asuka.

-Haz lo que te digo Asuka-Chan, por favor- respondió la castaña de melena corta observando fijamente a la pelirroja con su característica sonrisa... a pesar de la inocencia de su mirada esta cada vez parecía hacerse más profunda hasta que unos instantes después ocurrió lo inevitable…

-… ¿Qué desean ordenar las amas?- pregunto Asuka con una pequeña libreta en mano, que tenia la pasta llena de calcomanías de tortugas mientras que en su mente la pelirroja aun se preguntaba: ¿cómo es que paso todo esto?

Al instante Mugi perdió la compostura, como es usual cuando se trata de las cosas sencillas de la vida.

-¡Yakisoba!- grito la rubia sin dudarlo ni un instante mientras Ui y Jun observaban asombradas la personalidad infantil de una de sus apreciadas Sempai.

Sakura parecía sumamente diferente mientras se mantenía al frente de su grupo, liderando a las chicas que se esforzaban en su trabajo, mientras que Asuka por otra parte se veía mucho más torpe y tímida de lo que la chica solía ser generalmente en el salón de música.

-Me pregunto si Asuka irá a estar bien en la presentación…- menciono Ui preocupada al observar que la aparente fuente de la incomodidad de la pelirroja era el traje que estaba usando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas lo que Sawa-chan nos diseño… pues…- añadió Jun aunándose a la preocupación de la castaña.

-¡Tranquilícense lo harán bien!- menciono Ritsu con su característico tono despreocupado y sencillo. –Ya sé lo que les puede ayudar a relajarse ¿quieren que les cuente nuestra primera presentación?- Añadió la chica cambiando súbitamente su tono perezoso a un dinamismo contrastante.

-¡No!- grito Mio cerrando la boca de Ritsu con sus manos mientras su rostro se ruborizaba de pena al saber lo que le ocurrió en su primera presentación.

Las chicas del club de música anterior eran un autentico desastre y las esperanzas de Azusa de que las chicas guardaran la compostura a diferencia de lo que había sido la larga espera en la fila… muy por el contrario parecía que estaban peor, ahora motivadas por la adición de las dos pequeñas miembros del club, quienes se veían sumamente diferentes. Azusa reía discretamente al ver la torpeza que mostraba Asuka con su disfraz, misma torpeza que la terminaba haciendo linda aunque muy poco practica para el lugar.

Como si de niñas pequeñas se tratase, solo un instante se necesito para que Yui, Mugi, Mio y Ritsu se calmaran… solo mientras comían se mantenían mucho más relajadas que de costumbre, aunque al terminar la comida el dinamismo de las universitarias regreso.

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una foto todas juntas?- menciono Mio mostrando su cámara fotográfica, que en ese día había tomado ya innumerables imágenes… la mayoría de ellas de las cosas ridículas que las chicas habían hecho… y unas cuantas mas que le tomaron a ella mientras estaba desmayada después de entrar en la casa embrujada.

Ante la idea de la chica alta de cabello oscuro todas se emocionaron a excepción de una agotada Asuka, quien continuaba con ese semblante tan pesimista alrededor suyo.

-Ve, Asuka-Chan, yo aun debo atender a los clientes- menciono Sakura sonriendo mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada del salón donde más personas deseaban entrar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- respondió la pelirroja con su hasta ahora desaparecido tono molesto, mientras con una sola de sus manos sujeto a la castaña del cuello del disfraz, deteniendo sus pasos en seco y obligándola a voltear y quedar de frente con la ya muy molesta pelirroja.

-Ya conoces la política Asuka, solo una empleada por foto- Menciono la castaña seriamente. Palabras las cuales fueron precedidas por un golpe en la cabeza de la castaña quien se dolió al instante, mostrando su fragilidad derramando lágrimas ante el pequeño golpe.

-Es una foto del club de música ligera, olvídate de la actividad del grupo- respondió molesta Asuka.

-No tenias por que pegarme…- replico la castaña aun dolida, sujetando la punzante zona del golpe con sus dos manos y la mirada aun llena de lagrimas.

A pesar de las normas que las chicas del grupo de primer año habían puesto, las chicas del club de música ligera se reunieron en una fotografía que ninguna olvidaría, la fotografía del día de la última presentación de Azusa, quien se coloco al centro de la imagen mostrándose como el enlace entre las dos generaciones que se habían reunido.

-Nos quedaremos a su presentación, las estaremos apoyando- menciono Mio una vez que la fotografía del grupo había sido tomada y los dos grupos de chicas se separaron momentáneamente.

-Las esperaremos en el salón del club y después iremos todas juntas al auditorio- explico Azusa a la pelirroja, quien aunque aun se veía incomoda parecía haber recobrado un poco de su brillo y su actitud, mientras que Sakura había perdido algo del liderazgo del que había hecho gala en los dos días del festival.

Las horas pasaron y un par de agotadas alumnas de primero terminaron su turno con su grupo. Asuka se veía mucho más tranquila y cómoda con su uniforme escolar, sin tener ninguna intención aparente de cambiar sus ropas nuevamente, aunque sus opciones estaban bastante reducidas.

-¿Por qué odias tanto disfrazarte Asuka-Chan?- pregunto intrigada la castaña a su amiga pelirroja quien se veía algo entusiasmada por la presentación que se avecinaba.

-No me siento cómoda vestida de cualquier manera rara… siento que no soy yo. Se requiere algo de valor para vestirse de esa forma frente a un gran número de personas- menciono la pelirroja.

-Pero los disfraces que Sawa-Chan nos hizo no son muy diferentes a lo que estabas usando esta mañana- menciono la castaña, haciendo que el ánimo de la pelirroja bajara súbitamente al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Es por Azusa-Sempai!... es la última presentación de Azusa… me esforzare por hacerlo- replico Asuka recobrando el ánimo algo forzadamente mientras las dos chicas comenzaban a subir los escalones que las llevarían hacia el salón de música, donde sus amigas de tercer año ya las esperaban.

-¡Ya-Hoi!- grito la pelirroja con ánimos renovados al momento que abrió las puertas del salón, solo para perder súbitamente el ánimo nuevamente al ver que Azusa, Jun y Ui ya lucían los trajes de la presentación… veía su futuro frente a ella y no era alentador el ver que las palabras de Sakura parecían más una profecía mientras observaba como los detalles de los trajes eran muy similares a lo que ella había hecho con su disfraz.

Las chicas estaban cambiadas con sus trajes con ligeros toques góticos y cada una con detalles con algún color especifico. Asuka el azul, Azusa el rojo, Sakura el rosa, Ui el amarillo y Jun el verde. Los detalles eran sencillos pero estaban en todos lados y hacían distinta a cada chica… parece que Sawako-Sensei tenía todo bastante planeado.

El orden de las canciones había sido decidido desde hacía meses atrás, las chicas estaban listas y sus instrumentos estaban en el escenario. Todo estaba preparado para que el club de música ligera subiera al escenario. Y así fue, sin darle importancia a nada mas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las chicas estaban en el lugar, con sus instrumentos en mano y con el telón cerrado al frente, esperando que fueran anunciadas y la presentación iniciara.

-Hay muchas personas- menciono Ui asombrada mientras espiaba a través del telón.

-¡Ahí están las chicas del club de Jazz!- dijo entusiasmada Jun al ver a las chicas de su antiguo club, quienes aparentemente no la habían olvidado aun y la seguían apoyando, incluso después del cambio.

-¡No se pongan nerviosas, esta no es nuestra primera presentación!- menciono Azusa bastante confiada.

-¿¡Esta mi cabello presentable Asuka-chan!- menciono nerviosa Sakura mientras intentaba acomodarse la cabellera despeinada según ella.

-¿¡Donde están mis baquetas, sin ellas no puedo tocar nada!- gritaba histérica la pelirroja, preocupada de sus propios problemas.

-¡Basta ya todas!- Grito Azusa lo más fuerte que pudo, calmado a las cuatro chicas y en especial a las dos de primero, quienes a pesar de sus previas experiencias este día parecían un par de novatas.

Con la situación bajo control y actuando como un autentico líder Azusa organizo a las chicas, las ayudo a resolver sus problemas y las tranquilizo con algunas palabras sencillas. En ese momento todas se sentían sumamente ajenas al club mientras que la peli azul se veía responsable y segura como el club de música ligera nunca había tenido a un líder.

-Tranquilícense… ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer, solo diviértanse- explico Azusa sonriendo y transmitiendo su confianza a las demás. Palabras sencillas, pero que tuvieron efecto en las cinco chicas que tomaron sus lugares preparadas y a la expectativa de que el telón se levantara.

La encargada del auditorio presiono el botón para que el telón subiera mientras las cinco chicas la observaban de reojo… el nerviosismo crecía, pero todas sabían que estarían bien cuando la tela se levantara por completo…

Asuka cerró sus ojos a la espera de ver el auditorio lleno cuando los abriera… sin embargo el momento que la chica esperaba nunca llego y la inquietud del club de música en general comenzó a desbordarse en cada una de sus miembros quienes observaban como el telón no se levantaba del suelo a pesar de la insistencia de la encargada del auditorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ui detrás del teclado.

-El telón está descompuesto, no quiere subir- respondió la chica quien al instante comenzó a pedir ayuda de los profesores, mientras que en el auditorio los asistentes comenzaban a impacientarse después de que la presentación del club de música ligera fuera anunciada y no ver ningún movimiento en el escenario.

La preocupación de Asuka desapareció y fue substituida por un poco de molestia, varias presentaciones la precedían y nunca había visto nada como esto en su vida. La pelirroja algo frustrada y soplando a los mechones que le caían al rostro se recargo en la batería. Intentando olvidar un poco el estrés con uno de sus dedos golpeo uno de los micrófonos que estaban posicionados para ella… el golpe fue acompañado de un sonido que la pelirroja conocía bastante bien… el micrófono estaba encendido.

-Hey chicas- susurro Asuka llamado la atención de todas, quienes aun no se percataban del hallazgo de la pelirroja. -¿Qué tal si comenzamos ya?- añadió.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Asuka y porque susurras?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Están encendidos- susurro nuevamente la pelirroja señalando a uno de los micrófonos. Al instante el rostro de las chicas cambio súbitamente, captando la idea de la pelirroja, a excepción de Azusa.

-Esperen a que suba el telón, los maestros están viendo cómo arreglarlo- menciono la peli azul, sin embargo esta vez la pelirroja no compartía su opinión y cuando Azusa regreso a su posición y sin que lo esperara y sin decir una sola palabra la batería comenzó con un ritmo que no estaba dentro de las tres canciones que las chicas habían ensayado.

-¡Que estás haciendo!- susurro Azusa exaltada, sin embargo solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta de la pelirroja quien se veía emocionada tocando su batería.

Ui reconoció la tonada y el teclado siguió a la batería unos instantes después. Con el acompañamiento del teclado la melodía era obvia y breve Jun con el bajo se unió a melodía mientras que Sakura hizo lo mismo preparando su voz y tocando la guitarra secundaria mientras todas observaban a Azusa para que iniciara con la parte principal.

No era ni siquiera una canción propia de las chicas, de hecho era una del anterior club de música ligera que muchas del público reconocieron al igual que las anteriores miembros del club quienes aun no veían para cuando el telón se levantaría, pero el sonido ya invadía el auditorio.

Azusa reconoció de inmediato la melodía y a pesar de sus ideas algo conservadoras no pudo resistirse a tocar junto con las demás esa canción que tantos recuerdos le traía. La presentación en el festival escolar había comenzado, aunque no como ella esperaba, con FuwaFuwa Time.

La voz de Sakura en las vocales hacia la canción sumamente diferente a cuando Yui o Mio la cantaban, mientras que la batería de Asuka se sentía bastante diferente a la de Ritsu. Sin duda este grupo era muy diferente al Hokago Tea Time, pero a pesar de ello para Azusa continuaba siendo muy divertido tocar con ellas.

El auditorio se preguntaba quienes eran las que se encontraban tocando arriba del escenario ya que para el oído inexperto fácilmente se podría confundir con el anterior club… cosa que todas sabían era imposible. Y así fue como ocurrió que justo en la recta final de la canción el telón subió con la ayuda de algunos profesores y las chicas que ya tocaban sus instrumentos con sus peculiares atuendos quedaron al descubierto de las sorprendidas chicas de la preparatoria.

La primera de las canciones termino con una ovación por parte de todas quienes asistían a la presentación mientras la profesora Sawako observaba la belleza de la escena que había creado pues fue ella quien saboteo el telón a propósito, esperando que algo como eso ocurriera, haciendo lucir más los atuendos diseñados por ella.

Mientras la ovación continuaba para el nuevo club de música ligera, las cinco chicas voltearon a ver a la encargada quien simplemente sonreía sin decir nada de lo que acabaña de hacer. De alguna manera se habían salido con la suya y se les había permitido tocar una canción extra.

Sin decir ni una palabra las chicas comenzaron con la segunda canción de la noche, aquella canción que Azusa había escrito en esa noche de excursión escolar en la que extrañaba tanto a sus amigas recién egresadas de la preparatoria. Cada matiz de la canción, cada nota aunada a la pasión que Sakura mantenía con las letras le recordaba a los días tristes, así como a las alegrías que vivió al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como creía esa noche de luna llena.

Una breve presentación de cada una de las chicas siguió a esa canción que dejo pensativa a la peli azul en todo el tiempo que perdió tratando de conservar a esas amigas que ahora la veían del otro lado del auditorio y todo lo que pudo haber hecho con las chicas que se presentaban nerviosamente una tras otra frente al auditorio de la escuela.

La siguiente en la lista era la triste canción que Asuka escribió pensando en Sakura, quien con la pasión que la caracterizaba se gano a la audiencia del lugar mientras les cantaba su triste historia de amor sin que nadie supiera que la letra estaba inspirada en ella misma y como la vida le había arrebatado lo que ella conocía como felicidad hasta que ahora había encontrado algo con lo que pudiera substituir ese vacío que sentía. Nuevamente mientras su guitarra entonaba ese poderoso solo que Asuka pensó para la peli azul, esta pensaba nuevamente en todos los errores que había y que continuaba cometiendo hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que no siempre debe estar aferrada al pasado.

-Y por ultimo les presentamos a una chica bastante conocida, la única miembro que queda del anterior club de música ligera y nuestra actual presidenta: ¡Nakano Azusa!- menciono Sakura presentando a la peli azul mientras Ui se preparaba para la última canción donde el teclado no tenía lugar, esa misma canción con la que comenzaron los vínculos entre las chicas del nuevo club.

La peli azul no dirigió unas palabras al público, simplemente se quedo observando fijamente a la pelirroja de la batería quien le correspondió la sonrisa. Estaban listas para terminar con la última presentación de Azusa como parte del club de música ligera.

Las percusiones comenzaron súbitamente mientras la guitarra de la peli azul se llenaba de fuerza. Una canción sumamente diferente a lo que todas las chicas que escuchaban estaban acostumbradas, sin embargo no por ella fue mal recibida, al contrario incluso el lado salvaje de la profesora Sawako se emociono al escuchar los devastadores acordes de esa música extranjera que sonaba en el auditorio de la escuela. Un cover de la banda favorita de Asuka, que a pesar de ser una banda violenta en sus letras, estas no eran nada mal interpretadas por la delicada Sakura, ni sus acordes diluidos por la guitarra auxiliar de Ui ni por el bajo de Jun. Solo restaba el gran final que recaería completamente entre Azusa y Asuka, quienes no defraudaron con el cierre espectacular y poderoso entre las fuerzas combinadas de la guitarra y los tambores que terminaron con un estruendo y una ovación hacia las chicas que ejecutaron a la perfección y sin ningún problema una canción sumamente complicada. La presentación en el festival escolar, ese momento bajo los reflectores y frente a todos en la escuela, tanto alumnos como invitados había terminado.

Los instrumentos estaban regados por todo el salón mientras que sus dueñas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, agotadas incluso para tomar una taza de té como el club de música ligera lo acostumbraba siempre. Las cinco miembros se observaban una a la otra sin saber qué es lo que ocurriría ahora.

-Termino muy pronto…- rompió el silencio Sakura con su tierna voz.

-Así suele pasar con los festivales escolares- respondió Ui quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Y fue agotador- añadió Azusa señalando a Jun quien dormía profundamente sobre la mesa del club.

-Fue horrible…- respondió Asuka con la cabeza en la mesa como siempre que esta frustrada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto desconcertada Azusa.

-Todas me vieron vestida así…- respondió la pelirroja apenada y con el rostro tomando una tonalidad al color de su cabello de vergüenza.

-Ya es algo tarde para que te quejes de eso- respondió la peli azul cortante provocando la risa de las chicas. Asuka era todo un caso, pero seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Esa chica ruda de apariencia frágil a la que le encantaban las cosas extranjeras y las tortugas. Esa chica que le enseño que el futuro es tan importante como el pasado…

El futuro es lo que ahora le preocupaba a la peli azul… el festival escolar había terminado y con ello el final del año escolar se acercaba. Era la despedida inminente de las chicas a las que ahora Azusa no deseaba dejar…


	12. Live 12

Live 12: Exámenes Finales.

-Un aburrido día más en la escuela- suspiro Asuka mientras observaba frustrada por la ventana del salón de clases, aburrida de ver el mismo panorama de siempre, a los mismos compañeros de siempre… aunque dentro de sus suspiros y su forma de actuar desinteresadamente del mundo que la rodea sabía perfectamente que no engañaba a nadie y en verdad era la primera ocasión en su vida que disfrutaba tanto la compañía de los demás.

La hora del almuerzo finalmente llego después de esa mañana larga en la que la pelirroja se mantuvo aburrida con el contenido de sus clases… era una genio en muchos aspectos, pero también era demasiado irresponsable como para llamar la atención de alguna institución superior. Sin muchos ánimos de nada saco su almuerzo mientras esperaba como su amiga Sakura llegaba hasta su lugar como siempre, para que ambas compartieran el almuerzo.

-Estoy cansada Asuka-Chan…- menciono la castaña mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a la banca de la pelirroja, desde la mañana Asuka ya había notado algo extraño en su amiga, pero el desinterés que tenía el día de hoy en el mundo le hizo ignorarla justo como ella misma lo hizo en el festival escolar.

-¿Te desvelaste estudiando?- respondió Asuka sin mostrar demasiado interés en la castaña hasta que esta colapso sobre el almuerzo de la pelirroja, causando su molestia.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!- grito Asuka al instante al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su almuerzo, que en un momento paso de estar apetitoso y listo a estar esparcido en la cara de la chica castaña.

-Tengo sueño Asuka-chan- respondió la castaña sumamente cansada.

-¡Quítate de mi almuerzo!- grito nuevamente Asuka completamente furiosa. -¿Qué estuviste haciendo de cualquier forma?- interrogo nuevamente la pelirroja a la castaña una vez que su ojeroso rostro aderezado en el almuerzo se levanto de la mesa.

-Quería hacer algo para las Sempai…- respondió la castaña.

-Entonces hazlo- respondió Asuka molesta intentando rescatar lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

-Pero quería que me ayudaras…- respondió nuevamente la chica mientras lentamente y sin muchos ánimos se quitaba los pedazos de comida de su cansado rostro.

-… ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer de cualquier forma?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada al saber que había algo que Sakura no podía hacer sola y requería de su ayuda. La situación para la pelirroja era intrigante, aunque Sakura carecía de muchas virtudes la chica tampoco era una inútil y era extraño que no pudiera hacer algo por su cuenta.

El club de música ligera lentamente detuvo sus actividades como el resto de los clubes de la escuela, las labores de fin de cursos de las chicas de tercero las abrumaban, impidiendo que asistieran en muchas ocasiones como era de esperarse. La tarde llego y ese día las chicas de tercero no asistirían al club así que la castaña y a pelirroja de primer grado decidieron tomarse la tarde.

-¿Un pastel para las Sempai?- menciono Asuka al escuchar lo que su amiga castaña y torpe tenía que decir mientras las dos comían nuevamente en un conocido lugar de comida rápida, muy cercano a la escuela.

-Se acerca el día de San Valentín, además la graduación está muy cerca… quería hacer algo especial para ellas, pero…- menciono Sakura un tanto apenada.

-¿Qué no se supone que eres buena cocinando?, es más, muchas veces he comido de tu almuerzo y es delicioso… ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?- replico la pelirroja mientras se llenaba la boca con papas fritas y hablaba al mismo tiempo en que comía con la boca abierta.

-Pero… es que… no se me dan muy bien los postres ni las cosas dulces…- respondió Sakura susurrando como si fuera algo impúdico lo que estaba diciendo.

-En verdad hay muchas veces que no te entiendo… aun así si es lo que quieres te ayudare- respondió Asuka continuando con sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios.

-Eh… Asuka-Chan ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña a su amiga que sorbía de manera sumamente sonora su bebida.

-Dime-

-¿Podrías…? , se que sientes mucha confianza conmigo y sientes como si estuvieras en casa… Eso me halaga pero ¿Podrías comer normalmente por favor?... todos nos están mirando. Menciono la niña completamente apenada mientras muchos de los que estaban en el lugar observaban el espectáculo que la pelirroja ofrecía sin darse cuenta. Al darse cuenta de la situación la apenada pelirroja pidió disculpas en voz alta mientras su rostro se ruborizaba por completo y era difícil distinguir donde iniciaba su cabello y donde su rostro.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela tres chicas de tercer grado estudiaban con ímpetu para sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad además de los exámenes finales que tendrían para graduarse de la preparatoria. Aunque claro Azusa, Jun y Ui tenían cada una distintas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento.

Ui como siempre responsable y decidida devoraba los libros de las asignaturas que tenía enfrente con una facilidad excepcional, ella era un verdadero genio en muchos aspectos y poseía facilidad extrema para realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Jun por otro lado mucho más distraída que cualquiera, haciendo garabatos en su libreta y sin haberle prestado atención a ninguno de los libros que se suponía ya debía haber leído. Todo un caso como siempre, seguramente a pocos días antes del examen de admisión a la universidad terminaría pidiendo ayuda a sus amigas debido a su irresponsabilidad característica.

La peli azul presidenta del club de música ligera por su parte aparentaba estudiar, mantenía la vista en el libro y el lápiz de su mano escribía las respuestas en su cuaderno, pero a pesar de sus movimientos concentrados en su mente las cosas eran diferentes. Cálidos recuerdos del festival escolar llenaban sus pensamientos mientras que la amistad con sus nuevas amigas la hacían sentirse nostálgica. Ui y Jun eran excelentes en sus papeles respectivos pero hasta este momento ninguna había podido llenar ese vacío que el anterior club de música ligera dejo… nadie hasta ahora pues entre la algo atolondrada y engañosa Sakura y la dinámica y siempre irreverente Asuka consiguieron que la chica se sintiera diferente, que se sintiera nuevamente parte de algo… algo que de nueva cuenta debería dejar ir en muy poco tiempo…

Las dudas comenzaban a llenar su cabeza, sin embargo ninguno de los temas de examen en realidad le presentaba un reto… sus dudas eran muy diferentes, dudas difíciles de resolver para cualquiera, un predicamento imposible para Azusa… ¿Cómo podía detener el tiempo?, ¿Cómo podía evitar que el día de la graduación llegara?, ¿Cómo podía la peli azul hacer que las cosas permanecieran como hasta ahora?... detener el tiempo es algo que solo en historias de ficción se puede lograr pero no es este mundo real en el que la peli azul vivía.

Cada mañana el sol salía y Azusa observaba el calendario esperando que de alguna manera el milagro ocurriera y el tiempo se detuviera al menos un día para ella… sin embargo todos los días eran diferentes y los exámenes de admisión a la universidad se acercaban peligrosamente. Por un lado estaba el pasado que ahora se asomaba en el futuro, el club de música ligera, sus Sempai Yui, Mio, Mugi y Ritsu la esperaban en la universidad; por el otro lado Ui, Jun, Asuka y Sakura en el nuevo club de música ligera que eran el presente se quedaban en el pasado cada día que pasaba, sin que Azusa pudiera detener lo que ocurría.

Los días con sus Sempai eran algo que Azusa añoraba, algo que desearía recuperar… pero tampoco deseaba perder su nueva forma de vida, sus nuevas amigas… ella no deseaba perder a ninguna de sus amigas pero el examen que se acercaba marcaria un inicio y un final para todo.

Una elección difícil que la peli azul no deseaba hacer pero cada instante que perdía continuaba siendo un instante que desperdiciaba…

Los viajes a la biblioteca eran diarios y conforme los días avanzaban Jun se preocupaba más y mas obligando prácticamente a Ui a enseñarle pues Azusa estaba distraída y no podía ocultarlo de ninguna manera.

-¡Hola chicas!- menciono Ui mientras subían las escaleras de la escuela en dirección a la biblioteca.

La mirada de Azusa se levanto al escuchar a Jun mencionar a una de las dos chicas de primero con las que tanto se había encariñado.

-¿¡Sakura-chan como has estado!- grito Jun abrazando a la pequeña chica de melena castaña demostrando lo mucho que extrañaba verla.

-Respirando… hasta ahora…- respondió la castaña mientras su rostro se podía morado con la falta de oxigeno.

-¿Van a hacer algo el día de hoy, no irán al club?- pregunto Azusa a la pelirroja mientras reía observando cómo su amiga de primero interactuaba con su Sempai.

-… Pues, hoy tememos algo que hacer ¿verdad Sakura-chan?- respondió Asuka bajando de inmediato los ánimos de Azusa. –Pero mañana estaremos en el salón del club y es mejor que ustedes también estén ahí- añadió la pelirroja despidiéndose rápidamente de todas sus amigas de tercero y tomando la mano de su compañera de primero llevándosela consigo.

Ui y Jun sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Asuka, seguras de conocer lo que estaba tramando la pelirroja; aunque para Azusa aun era claro lo que su amiga trataba de hacer.

Las dos chicas de primero pasaron a hacer las compras de todo lo que necesitaban para hacer el regalo para sus amigas que se esforzaban estudiando todos los días y a quienes deseaban demostrarles un poco de su gratitud en ese día tan especial para todas las chicas. En esta ocasión y a diferencia del punto de reunión usual, la casa de Sakura sería el lugar donde el regalo tomaría forma.

La vivienda de Sakura tenía un tamaño considerable además de una elegancia incomparable. Asuka se sentía pequeña en comparación con la construcción que tenía enfrente.

-Pasa Asuka, siéntete como en tu casa- menciono alegremente la chica castaña.

-Claro…- menciono la pelirroja ocultando por completo el hecho de que se sentía incomoda en un lugar tan grande. – ¿Sakura-chan puedo pasar a tu baño?- añadió la pelirroja intentando no demostrar su incomodidad.

-Está por allá, segunda puerta a la derecha. Mientras tanto yo preparare la cocina- menciono Sakura con esa sonrisa que siempre la caracteriza.

La pelirroja se dirigió al lugar indicado mientras que Sakura se dirigió a la cocina donde coloco todos los ingredientes y saco de diversos estantes todo lo que podía necesitar para la preparación de un pastel de chocolate como era el plan.

-Que crees que estás haciendo con todas esas cosas hermanita- escucho la castaña esa voz seria que siempre solía fastidiarla. -¿Un monstruo como tu piensa cocinar?, además no creo que sea para ti, ¿Acaso te gusta otro mocoso?- pregunto la voz inconfundible.

-¡No es nada de lo que tú crees hermano!- grito molesta Sakura mientras volteaba intentando evitar el desastre que su alto y espigado hermano causaba en la cocina. El cabello del chico era idéntico al de la pequeña chica de preparatoria, pero su estatura era muy diferente.

-¿A no?, ¿Entonces qué es lo que estas planeando?- respondió el chico.

-¡Es un pastel para mis Sempai y Asuka vino a ayudarme para cocinarlo!- replico molesta la castaña mientras agitaba sus pequeños brazos intentando acercarse a su hermano quien la mantenía a distancia con uno solo de sus brazos sujetando la frente de la pequeña, aprovechando su estatura.

-¿Asuka?.. Pero ese no es nombre de hombre… creí que tu noviecito había venido a ayudarte- menciono el chico descartando por completo todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

-Es nombre de chica…- se escucho una tercera voz furiosa que interrumpió la discusión de los dos hermanos.

La pelirroja había aparecido, furiosa ante la actitud que el chico tenia con su amiga y mostrando todo su disgusto en el aura negra que emanaba de la aparentemente dulce chica. Sakura en ese instante supo que la vida de su hermano estaba en riesgo al haber hecho enojar a un demonio como Asuka, sin embargo el chico pensaba diferente.

-… es hermosa- pensaba en su mente mientras observaba como los ojos azules de la chica se mostraban furiosos, sus cabellos pelirrojos parecían cuidados y sedosos mientras que su piel era clara y frágil. La amiga de su hermana parecía un sueño… aunque en verdad era una pesadilla.

-¡Corre Sasuke yo la detendré lo mas que pueda!- grito Sakura interponiéndose entre la pelirroja furiosa y el hermano de la castaña.

La pequeña Sakura se interpuso entre su amiga pelirroja y su hermano, haciendo ridiculeces y sonidos, intentando que la pelirroja no asesinara a su ser querido, aunque era difícil contener a una semi histérica Asuka quien estaba más que furiosa con la actitud arrogante de el chico.

-Yo soy Yaida Sasuke, hermano del monstruo ¿Y quién eres tú niña hermosa de cabellos de fuego?- menciono arrogantemente el hermano de la castaña mientras se recargaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura, complicando a la chica que intentaba defender a alguien quien ni siquiera la respetaba…

-Tal vez debería dejar que te mate después de todo…- susurro la chica castaña mientras muy cómodamente su hermano recargado por completo en su cabeza y tratándola como a un mueble intentaba entablar fallidamente una conversación con la pelirroja histérica y furiosa.

Después de algunos instantes de contener la furia de Asuka, el hermano de la castaña se retiro y el ambiente cambio por completo. Aunque el chico castaño aun rondaba por la cocina de la casa observando a la pelirroja desde la distancia, las dos chicas dejaron de prestarle atención y se concentraron lo más que pudieron en la preparación del regalo para sus amigas de tercer grado.

-Que pesado es tu hermano- menciono Asuka aun un poco molesta mientras comenzaba a preparar el chocolate para el pastel.

-Así es todos los días con él…- suspiro Sakura bastante fatigada solo recordar como día tras día la niña es molestada por su hermano mayor.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que le enseñe una lección?- añadió la pelirroja algo molesta y en tono tétrico al sentir como detrás de una columna aun se podía sentir la penetrante e incómoda mirada del chico.

-Quisiera, pero no sé lo que mis padres puedan decirme si lo haces…- respondió Sakura, considerando en verdad dejar suelta a la pelirroja.

La preparación de un pastel de chocolate en escancia es algo sencillo si sabes bien cómo hacerlo. Sakura no era tan mala cocinando aunque era demasiado brusca en todos los movimientos que hacía. Por su parte la pelirroja tenía un poco mejor planteados los fundamentos de la cocina, sin embargo era un desorden absoluto y dentro del caos que provocaba en la cocina terminaba perdiendo ingredientes sin que lo notara. Las dos chicas pusieron su mejor esfuerzo turnándose las tareas y haciendo cada una lo que mejor sabía hacer, sin embargo resulto increíblemente trabajoso para ambas llegar hasta el resultado esperado. Dos intentos fallidos, uno amargo y otro quemado, la cocina y ellas mismas llenas de chocolate como si una batalla campal hubiese tenido lugar además de una pila enorme de trastes sucios fue el saldo de la batalla del pastel de chocolate.

-¿Entonces mi amada ese pastel es para mí cierto?- menciono el hermano de la castaña acercándose a las chicas una vez que terminaron su odisea.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- replico molesta la pelirroja.

-Vamos, no intentes ocultar nuestro amor, mañana es día de san Valentín y es normal que las chicas le obsequien chocolate a su amado- respondió el chico.

-En verdad deseas tanto que te regale algo… ¿Dime de verdad lo deseas tanto?- respondió Asuka, sin embargo en esta ocasión su tono de voz molesto cambio radicalmente por un tono de voz bastante delicado y femenino mientras acercaba su cuerpo y su rostro lentamente al del chico hasta que este pudo sentir la respiración de la chica. – ¿En verdad me quieres tanto?- añadió nuevamente la pelirroja con ese tono tan femenino.

-¡Sí!- respondió sin dudarlo un instante el hermano de Sakura.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?- pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja acercando sus labios a los del chico.

-¡Sí!- respondió de nuevo el hermano de la chica castaña.

-Entonces limpia la cocina- ordeno Asuka alejándose inmediatamente del chico. Asuka y Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña donde ambas estaban dispuestas a cambiarse después de la ardua tarde que pasaron trabajando en la cocina. -…Tengo chocolate hasta en el cabello- menciono la pelirroja mientras las dos chicas subían las elegantes escaleras de la casa de Sakura, dejando al chico solo en la cocina…

-¿Qué paso…?- replico Sasuke quien de alguna manera se había comprometido a limpiar el desastre que las dos chicas habían dejado.

El día de san Valentín era un día que muchos esperaban con impaciencia, un día para demostrar los sentimientos a ese alguien especial aunque para dos chicas nada ordinarias era una simple mañana fría en la que la castaña llevo a la escuela el regalo destinado a las chicas que hicieron especiales estos meses mientras que la pelirroja simplemente se quejaba del frio, no porque lo detestara, lo que odiaba en verdad era levantarse de entre las cobijas en una mañana fría, sin embargo ese día era especial, era prácticamente el ultimo en que podría ver a Azusa, Ui y Jun antes de sus últimos exámenes y del temido examen de admisión a la universidad que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo fin de semana.

-¡Hoy las sorprenderemos con nuestro pastel Asuka-chan!- menciono emocionada Sakura mientras sostenía entre sus manos el fruto del esfuerzo del día anterior.

-A por cierto, esto es para ti- menciono la pelirroja sacando de su bolsa una pequeña caja llena de chocolates que se veían bastante caros. –Y… estos son para tu hermano, me sentí un poco mal en hacerlo limpiar nuestro desastre de ayer…- añadió mientras de igual manera le entregaba unos chocolates mucho más miserables envueltos de forma sencilla.

-Asuka-chan…- menciono Sakura mientras mantenía una mirada soñadora.

-¿Qué, nunca te habían dado chocolate o algo así?- pregunto Asuka al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Si a ti te gusta mi hermano, ¡esto significa que ya somos familia!- respondió emocionada Sakura.

-¡Definitivamente no!- grito Asuka contradiciendo completamente las ideas de su amiga a quien parecía no importarle lo que la pelirroja dijera y continuaba balbuceando acerca del futuro que tendría su hermano y su mejor amiga, para infortunio de Asuka que continuo intentando persuadir a Sakura de que nada de lo que imaginaba era real.

Azusa llego a la escuela aun con muchas dudas en su cabeza, observando a su alrededor a todas las chicas de la preparatoria, entregándose chocolate unas a otras a pesar de ser todas del mismo sexo y a pesar de las tradiciones que se manejaban de dar chocolate a los chicos. Los recuerdos de ella misma intentando dar chocolate a sus amigas venían a su mente, sin embargo ahora ella estaba en la otra posición, a punto de irse… y en verdad no deseaba hacerlo.

Los primeros exámenes comenzaron en esa fría mañana. Las respuestas estaban en la mente de la peli azul quien respondió lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo sentía que cada respuesta correcta que obtenía la alejaba un poco más de su estancia en la preparatoria y de sus amigas.

Azusa era la única chica en ese día que parecía estar completamente desanimada, ni siquiera Ui o Jun pudieron levantar su ánimo con sus usuales ocurrencias. Así sin ánimos de nada el día transcurrió hasta que la tarde llego y la reunión de las chicas del club comenzó.

El dinamismo de Asuka y la alegría de Sakura complementaban el grupo de forma efectiva. Jun hacia ridiculeces junto con Sakura mientras que Ui más seria preparaba el té de esa tarde. La profesora Sawako llego y se puso a discutir acerca de música con Asuka quien parecía animada como siempre, parecía que solo a la peli azul le preocupaba su futuro.

El pastel de chocolate hizo presencia y las seis chicas contando a la profesora comieron alegremente, a excepción de Azusa quien se mantenía mucho más seria que de costumbre y sumamente distanciada. Sin embargo incluso recluida dentro de su mente la peli azul continuaba disfrutando del momento, del sabor del té de Ui, de las tonterías de Sakura y Jun, de las incoherencias de la profesora Sawako… de la compañía de Asuka…

-Es triste pensar que en cuestión de semanas un año más habrá terminado y todas deberán separarse- menciono la profesora Sawako. -Ui y Azusa tomaron la misma universidad como primera opción, pero Jun…- añadió la profesora mientras las miradas se desviaban a la castaña de coletas.

-Yo prefiero ir a la universidad del norte- respondió Jun mientras comía pastel.

-¿La escogiste por qué queda muy cerca de tu casa verdad?- replico Asuka haciendo quedar mal a la castaña, quien se apeno al quedar bastante evidenciada ante las chicas.

La hora de salir llego y las chicas repitieron el ritual de cada tarde. Jun y Sakura tomaron el autobús juntas, mientras que Ui se despidió de Azusa y Asuka quienes continuaron su camino como era usual. Lo extraño para la pelirroja era que la conversación que siempre sostenía con la peli azul en esta ocasión fue substituida por un silencio incomodo.

-¿Dime Azusa estas molesta por algo que hicimos?- pregunto la pelirroja cuando el momento de separarse de Azusa llego.

-¿Qué yo molesta?, no, de ninguna manera- respondió la peli azul.

-Has estado extraña estos días- menciono de nueva cuenta la pelirroja. –Si tienes algún problema… ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí y… no se tal vez no pueda darte un buen consejo pero al menos puedes hablarlo conmigo… entre las dos podemos pensar en algo- añadió.

-Asuka… es solo que…- respondió Azusa.

-Si no quieres contarme no importa Azusa- dijo la pelirroja al ver la indecisión de su amiga.

-Es solo que… ¿Qué pasaría si tienes adelante una prueba en la que sabes que si fallas perderás todo lo que amas?- pregunto Azusa a la pelirroja.

Las palabras de Azusa de inmediato hicieron eco en la mente de Asuka, quien en lugar de pensar en una respuesta adecuada comenzó a indagar en el origen de la pregunta. ¿De qué hablaba Azusa?, imaginando la situación de la peli azul y basada en los exámenes y todo lo que vendría en los próximos días la pelirroja simplemente respondió lo que creyó conveniente.

-Yo creo que te preocupas demasiado Azusa, simplemente pelea por lo que quieres con todo lo que tienes, si haces las cosas así entonces no obtendrás lo que deseas- respondió Asuka, pensando que la pregunta de la peli azul se refería a un hipotético caso en que Azusa fallara en el examen de admisión y su sueño de estar con sus Sempai se viera arruinado. Tal vez hace algunos meses esa respuesta habría sido increíblemente acertada, pero en esta ocasión en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Aun con muchas dudas en la mente Azusa agradeció a su mejor amiga su apoyo y se despidió de la pelirroja, pues sería hasta después del fin de semana cuando de nueva cuenta las chicas se volverían a ver.

Las palabras de Asuka permanecieron en la mente de la presidenta del club de música ligera por días, mientras respondía a sus exámenes pensando completamente en otras cosas, perdida en su mundo y a un día de distancia para el examen mas decisivo de toda su vida Azusa hilo todas sus ideas de una forma terrible.

-…Si no quiero irme, entonces simplemente no me iré…-

La mañana del examen de admisión a la universidad llego con lentitud como era de esperarse. Esa mañana las tres chicas habían acordado reunirse antes del examen para desearse suerte una última vez. Con el frio de la mañana u mientras la luz aun no rompía por completo la oscuridad de la noche Ui ya esperaba en la estación de tren, donde habían acordado el encuentro.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!- escucho Ui a la distancia la Voz de Jun quien venía lo mas apresurada que podía.

La castaña de coletas saludo a Ui con el aliento exhausto de tanto correr, para darse cuenta de ue aun faltaba una de ellas.

-¿Y Azusa aun no llega?- pregunto Jun.

-Aun no… estoy algo preocupada por ella, ha estado algo extraña estos días- respondió Ui intrigada por el bienestar de su amiga.

-Si es verdad, pero seguramente solo está nerviosa por lo de hoy- respondió Jun con su actitud despreocupada de siempre, aunque por dentro ella también estaba sumamente nerviosa por el examen de admisión.

-Espero que tengas razón…- Menciono Ui, sabedora de que por lo general Jun suele equivocarse en cosas como esas.

-¡Chicas lo lamento!- escucharon Jun y Ui, Azusa finalmente apareció en el lugar de la reunión y a diferencia de los días anteriores esta fría mañana se le veía muy alegre, concentrada y segura. Azusa había vuelto a ser ella misma, como si esa gran carga de los das anteriores hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien Azusa?- preguntaron Ui y Jun a la peli azul.

-Claro que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí. Hoy tengo bastante claro lo que debo hacer- respondió con una sonrisa la presidenta del club de música ligera, hecho que clamo por completo a las dos intrigadas amigas.

Jun se separo del grupo pues ella presentaría examen en otra escuela, mientras que Ui y Azusa caminaron hacia la universidad donde Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi llevaban ya casi un año como alumnas y donde Ui tenía esperanzas de ser admitida y continuar observado a su hermana a la distancia.

La hora del examen llego y los alumnos se sentaron como se les indico. Azusa tenía enfrente el examen que determinaría el curso de su vida y ella tenía muy claro en la mente lo que quería hacer…

El siguiente lunes en el salón de música ligera las cosas parecían mucho más relajadas que de costumbre. Azusa había vuelto a su actitud de siempre y ya que no había más exámenes que presentar las cinco chicas decidieron tocar un rato y relajarse con sus acostumbradas fiestas de Té. Jun por su parte parecía nerviosa, aun no sabía cómo le había ido en el examen y por su mente como en la de cualquier estudiante inseguro atravesaba la posibilidad de haber fracasado de forma estrepitosa. Ui continuaba como siempre, platicando con Sakura ya que Jun no estaba muy de humor para nada, mientras que Asuka se veía feliz al notar a la peli azul feliz como siempre. Toda la rutina del club parecía haberse normalizado hasta que por la puerta del lugar entro la profesora Sawako.

-¡¿Azusa que es lo que significa esto?- grito la profesora entrando dinámicamente por la puerta, dirigiéndose a uno de los últimos exámenes que había presentado la peli azul la semana anterior. La hoja de papel era clara y el resultado en rojo era indiscutible.

-Reprobaste Azusa, ¿Acaso no estudiaste?- dijo la profesora preocupada por Azusa.

-No, no estudie nada- respondió en un tono simple y llano la peli azul.

-¡Como que no estudiaste, no puedes reprobar exámenes así estas a punto de entrar a la universidad y tu entrada se puede complicar por esto!- respondió histérica la profesora Sawako.

-No iré a la universidad, voy a repetir el último año de preparatoria y me quedare aquí con Asuka y Sakura- respondió Azusa muy seriamente, seriedad que de inmediato dejo en shock a las demás chicas que no sabían que responder ante la radical y bastante seria decisión que había tomado la peli azul por su cuenta.

-¿Pero y tu examen de admisión?- pregunto Ui.

-Lo conteste mal a propósito en varias partes, así es imposible que sea admitida en cualquier lugar- respondió la peli azul, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había hecho y sin entender por qué todas la interrogaban de esa manera.

-¡Azusa idiota!, ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- exploto Asuka en contra de su mejor amiga.

-¿¡Pero por que te molestas si lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí contigo y con Sakura!- replico Azusa.

-¡No puedes!- replico de nuevo Asuka.

-¡De todas creí que tu estarías más feliz con mi decisión!- respondió de nuevo Azusa mientras la molestia comenzaba a hacerse evidente entre las dos chicas.

-¿¡Como puedo estar feliz después de que hiciste una estupidez como esa!- respondió Asuka mientras deba un pequeño golpe a la peli azul en la cabeza.

-¡No me pegues!- grito Azusa jalando el cabello de la pelirroja.

-¡No me jales el cabello!- respondió Asuka jalando las coletas de la peli azul.

La discusión entre las dos chicas paso a la agresión en muy poco tiempo mientras las demás chicas no sabían exactamente que hacer pues nunca habían visto a las dos pelear de esa manera frente a ellas.

-¡Azusa idiota!- menciono la pelirroja al momento en que dio una bofetada a la peli azul, terminando la discusión y haciendo que Azusa llena de lágrimas corriera en dirección a la salida que aun se mantenía abierta después de la entrada de la profesora. Asuka corrió detrás de la peli azul al instante, incapaz de dejarla escapar mientras que las demás chicas y la profesora observaban lo que ocurría.

Azusa corría intentando escapar de sus problemas, sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta de la escalera a la que llego sorpresivamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La peli azul estaba a punto de caer, pero sintió del cuello de su uniforme un poderoso jalón que la llevo hacia atrás súbitamente. Asuka jalo el cuello del uniforme de la chica, evitando la caída de la chica y haciendo que la peli azul cayera encima de la pelirroja mientras ambas cayeron sentadas contra una de las puertas del club, siendo la pelirroja la que recibió la mayor parte del golpe. Azusa intento levantarse y alejarse de Asuka, pero la pelirroja la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras la pequeña peli azul intentaba zafarse sin éxito. Era imposible escapar pues Asuka era mucho más fuerte que Azusa en todos los aspectos.

-¿Por qué se molestan tanto…? , yo lo único que quería era quedarme con ustedes, que todo siguiera igual…- menciono Azusa con el llanto cortando sus palabras.

-Actúas como una niña pequeña… eso no te queda a ti Azusa, no pensante en nada ¿Acaso consideraste lo que tu familia va a decir?-

-Pero es que yo…-

-¿Creíste que dejaríamos de ser amigas solo porque irías a la universidad?, eso no cambia nada. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga Azusa- menciono Asuka mientras la peli azul se volteaba y colapsaba en llanto sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-No quiero irme…- mencionaba Azusa entre llanto.

-Seguiremos siendo amigas aunque no nos veamos todos los días Azusa, además tu eres mayor que yo, ¿compórtate un poco quieres?- menciono la pelirroja haciendo que la presidenta del club de música ligera dejara de llorar.

-Tomaras clases especiales durante las tardes y pasaras el examen que reprobaste, te graduaras y después… veremos que ocurre con tu examen de admisión a la universidad- menciono Asuka a su amiga quien asintió mientras todas las chicas del club de música ligera se acercaban y abrazaban a la peli azul desconsolada.

Las semanas pasaron con lentitud. Asuka junto con las demás chicas del club de música ligera se mantuvieron todas las tardes junto con Azusa en el salón de clases, donde la peli azul era la única que debía tomar curso especial. Con facilidad la peli azul pasó el examen que reprobó a propósito y ahora sus deberes estudiantiles con la preparatoria habían concluido, aunque aun persistía la duda entre todas, pues los resultados del examen de admisión aun eran un misterio. A pesar de tomarse las cosas con calma y de continuar haciendo tonterías, salir en grupo y tocar música como siempre lo habían hecho resultaba innegable que todas estaban preocupadas por Azusa.

La profesora Sawako entro finalmente una tarde con los resultados del examen mientras que las chicas ya esperaban sentadas en la mesa del club. El té y las galletas se habían terminado, solo algunas aun esperaban a la profesora aunque las demás cayeron víctimas del nerviosismo. La profesora se sentó y observo a las chicas mientras que sostenía en sus manos tres hojas, cada una de las respectivas chicas de tercero.

-Ui-Chan, tú fuiste admitida en tus tres opciones- menciono la profesora sin causarle ninguna sorpresa a nadie, todas sabían que Ui era una genio en muchos aspectos.

-Jun-chan, fuiste aceptada en tu primera y tercera opción- dijo nuevamente la profesora, esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica de coletas castañas.

-¡Qué bien, no más largas caminatas a la escuela!- menciono la chica aliviada, evidenciando por completo el motivo por el que había elegido esa universidad.

-Azusa-chan…- dijo la profesora creando expectativa entre las cinco chicas. –Fuiste admitida en tu tercera opción-

Al momento en que la profesora menciono esas palabras todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Azusa, mientras que la peli azul por su parte sonrió y volteo a ver a Jun.

-Parece que iremos juntas a la universidad- menciono Azusa. Su tercera opción era la misma universidad a la que Jun quería ir por la cercanía a su hogar.

-¡Azusa y yo seguiremos juntas!- grito Jun al momento en que se levanto de su asiento súbitamente y abrazo a la peli azul, aliviada de tener una amiga que estaría junto con ella. La alegría invadió a las chicas pues a pesar de todo Azusa sería capaz de continuar su camino y además no estaría sola.

-¿Y tú que harás Ui-chan?- menciono la profesora al observar a la pensativa castaña.

-¿Ui estará con su hermana en la universidad verdad?- pregunto Sakura.

-En realidad, creo que estaré con Azusa y Jun- menciono la castaña, dejando a las otras chicas petrificadas en su celebración. –Mi segunda opción fue la universidad del norte también- añadió.

-¿Pero y Yui-Sempai?- pregunto Azusa.

-Prefiero estar con ustedes un poco mas- respondió la castaña, quien de inmediato se vio envuelta en el festejo de las chicas.

La profesora Sawako observaba como la escena se repetía por segunda ocasión mientras ella tomaba su característica taza de té con leche. De nueva cuenta las chicas del club de música ligera continuarían unidas incluso después de la graduación de la preparatoria. Aunque en esta ocasión hubo algunas complicaciones pero el resultado fue el mismo al final. El tercer año de Azusa en el club de música ligera estaba a punto de terminar, pues solo restaban unos cuantos días para la graduación de esta generación…


	13. Final Live

Final Live: Graduación.

Desde la soledad y tranquilidad de su asiento junto a la ventana la pelirroja Asuka observaba a la distancia como llegaban sus compañeras en el último día de clases de ese año escolar. La chica se levanto temprano para llegar al salón lo antes posible, y como era usual en ella, su exageración le causo ser la primera en llegar a la escuela. Con lentitud pasaron los minutos y las chicas fueron asomando sus rostros una tras otra. Con una sonrisa en el rostro observo como Sakura corría apresurada pues como siempre se le había hecho tarde para llegar al lugar.

Para las chicas de primero este era simplemente el día donde les entregarían las calificaciones de este año, así como la bendición para avanzar al siguiente grado en algunos días, sin embargo para la relajada pelirroja y la aun agotada castaña significa que sería el día antes de despedirse de sus Sempai quienes aparecieron lentamente en el horizonte, juntas como era su costumbre y siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros, incluso Azusa quien hace algunos días parecía no querer separarse de ninguna. Ellas lo sabían y todo estaba preparado.

Las chicas se saludaron como era de esperarse en esa mañana, como si todo terminara ese día para ellas, aunque sus ánimos eran muy distintos a lo que se podía haber esperado. Jun lloraba mientras abrazaba a Sakura, repitiendo una y otra vez que no quería separarse de ella, sin embargo Asuka y Azusa la observaban seriamente, consientes de lo ridículo que se veía la chica de tercer año mientras que la castaña solo se dejaba querer.

-Jun-Sempai…- susurraba la pelirroja dudando acerca de lo que diría a continuación, sabedora de que la castaña de coletas no le haría caso de cualquier manera.

-Mañana te despedirás apropiadamente de ella…- replico Azusa ante su compañera, haciendo que Jun soltara momentáneamente a la pequeña Sakura mientras que Ui solo sonreía a sus compañeras.

Para las tres chicas de tercero el día fue extremadamente corto. La ceremonia de despedida de la escuela y las sencillas palabras que la profesora Sawako les dedico al igual que su posterior transformación frente al grupo a pesar de ser sumamente llamativas fueron breves. La tarde llego rápidamente para Azusa quien junto con sus dos amigas que siempre se encontraban a su lado subieron hacia el salón de música ligera, donde como ya habían planeado con anticipación esta al ser la última vez que estarían en el lugar no habría música y solo se sentarían a relajarse.

Al llegar al lugar Asuka ya servía el clásico té de la tarde mientras que Sakura observaba los postres que la pelirroja había llevado ese día mientras que hacia ademanes con las manos esperando tomar un postre antes de que sus compañeras llegaran.

La flor con el listón rojo que las chicas de tercero llevaban en el pecho, junto con sus prospectivos diplomas hacían que esa tarde saliera de lo común, aunque todo lo demás parecía exactamente igual. El desastre usual que Asuka y Azusa causaban añadido a la serenidad contrastante de Ui y las tonterías eventuales que comentaban Jun y Sakura mas la eventual presencia de la profesora Sawako Yamanaka quien solo se unía al grupo para comer dulces.

-Asuka-chan, ven aquí un momento- menciono la peli azul levantándose de su lugar. La pelirroja aun sin saber con exactitud qué es lo que Azusa quería se levanto de su asiento y siguió las órdenes de su amiga.

-A partir de ahora te sentaras aquí- menciono Azusa mientras la pelirroja se sentaba tal y como la peli azul se lo había indicado. –Es la silla de la presidenta del club de música Ligera- añadió. La pelirroja observo el rostro de sus amigas y la profesora quienes la observaban sentada en el aparente centro del poder del club al que recién este año se había unido y que ahora quedaría a su cargo.

-Ya te había dicho que compartiría la presidencia con Sakura- replico la pelirroja mientras Azusa y las demás continuaban sonriéndole. –Está bien solo por hoy…- añadió al ver los rostros de sus compañeras e incluso el de su amiga da primero a quien parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que haya sido la pelirroja y no ella misma la elegida para seguir con el club.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan de mañana?- pregunto Ui a las chicas mientras Azusa tomaba asiento en el antiguo lugar de Ritsu que era donde Asuka solía sentarse.

-Hoy decidimos apartar el día para que ustedes celebren con sus familias, mientras que mañana saldremos todo el día, no hay plan para mañana, y al anochecer ¡pasaremos la noche en mi casa!- menciono entusiasmada la pelirroja quien ya había preguntado a su madre con anticipación y tenía todo listo para que el club de música ligera pasara su ultimo día como tal, todas juntas.

La tarde avanzaba y a pesar de las risas y la alegría que todas sentían al tocar en ese lugar y tomar el té hoy sería la última vez que esto ocurriría y lentamente las chicas tomaron algunas fotografías en el lugar, así como con Ton quien continuaría siendo la tortuga mascota del club y de quien quedaba a cargo Asuka. Al final del día y de despedirse del salón por dentro por última vez las cinco chicas bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la escuela como grupo dejando atrás recuerdos de innumerables días en los que se divirtieron juntas, así como también lloraron y sufrieron un poco, pero siempre juntas las seis si contamos a la profesora quien observo como las chicas se alejaban de la escuela lentamente… una generación más del club de música ligera se había graduado.

Las chicas continuaron con su usual ritual de todos los días: Ui, Azusa y Asuka se despidieron de Jun y Sakura quienes tomaron el autobús en dirección hacia sus casas. Ambas chicas se despidieron afectuosamente de sus amigas, al menos en el caso de Jun quien no paraba de llorar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando mientras que Sakura mucho más serena en realidad no deseaba tanto volver a su casa, debido a que tendría que entregar las calificaciones del año… algo nada alentador para la castaña a quien el primer año de preparatoria le fue fatal en casi todo y solo en los deportes alcanzo una calificación superior al seis… aunque tampoco era un resultado tan alentador.

Ui junto con Azusa y Asuka reanudaron nuevamente su caminata hacia sus hogares, con la promesa de que al día siguiente las chicas se reunirían por última ocasión como el club de música ligera. Ui se separo antes de las dos amigas como siempre ocurría, felicitando a Azusa y despidiéndose afectuosamente de Asuka, como si de una amorosa hermana mayor se tratase la castaña mientras la pelirroja algo incomoda por aun así respondía al abrazo de la misma manera afectuosa.

El momento clásico llego en el que las dos nuevas amigas se quedaban solas en su camino a sus respectivos hogares y el silencio predomino entre ellas algunos instantes.

-No estés triste Asuka-chan- rompió el silencio la peli azul mientras caminaban con el frio del invierno acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Triste porque Azusa?, nadie murió…- respondió seriamente la pelirroja.

-Hasta yo llore cuando las Sempai se graduaron- añadió Azusa a su comentario.

-Azusa… tu lloras por todo- replico Asuka seriamente ocultando un poco su rostro dentro de su bufanda.

-¡Claro que no, eso nunca ha pasado!- respondió molesta Azusa.

-¿Y qué hay de la vez que vimos esa película en tu casa, la del perrito que al final moría?, lloraste toda la tarde sin sentido.

-¡Eso no es cierto…!- respondió la peli azul, aunque en el fondo sabia que la pelirroja tenía razón…

-Y la vez cuando Jun se comió el ultimo pastel de banana en el salón del club, y la vez que querías repetir año para quedarte con nosotras, y la vez….-

-Ya basta, si soy un poco llorona está bien…- replico la peli azul, interrumpiendo molesta por toda la razón que Asuka tenía.

Las dos chicas continuaron caminando en silencio unos breves instantes una al lado de la otra sin decir nada hasta que la pelirroja volvió a romper el silencio con sus palabras siempre dinámicas y llenas de energía que contrastaban con el frio del ambiente por su calidez.

-¡No me harán llorar Azusa!- menciono Asuka con esa sonrisa característica de cuando la pelirroja estaba feliz, dejando a la peli azul con una sensación agridulce en su pecho al saber que su ultimo año escolar había terminado pero que su amiga aun continuaba aquí a su lado y ahí continuaría un buen tiempo más.

La noche se fue rápido para las chicas y en el caso de Azusa resulto imposible conciliar el sueño de forma apropiada. La razón era simple: la emoción que sentía en pasar todo un día completo con sus amigas, un día que sería especial al ser la última vez que estarían juntas como club de música ligera. Ese simple hecho lejos de provocarle tristeza a la pequeña peli azul le traía nostalgia y algo de nerviosismo al ignorar por completo lo que ocurriría después de las 9 de la mañana de ese día, que era la hora acordada.

El lugar era la parada donde Jun y Sakura se despedían del grupo y la hora mencionada llego para las chicas quienes llegaron mucho antes de la hora acordada. Ui fue la primera en llegar, unos instantes después Jun y Sakura hicieron presencia para que al final llegase Azusa. Las cuatro con el insomnio bastante marcado en sus rostros pero a pesar de ello llenas de energía.

-¿Y Asuka?- pregunto Ui al ver que la peli azul llegaba por su cuenta.

-No lo sé… habrá que esperar a que llegue a la hora- respondió Azusa con un tono de voz que denunciaba como no estaba nada convencida de sus propias palabras.

De inmediato al ver que aun faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada decidió marcar al celular de la pelirroja, con lo cual confirmo sus peores sospechas. El teléfono sonó varias veces y la sospecha de Azusa se confirmaba cada segundo que demoraba.

-Buenos días…- menciono Asuka una vez que contesto el teléfono.

-¿Aun estás en tu cama cierto?- pregunto la peli azul al instante en que escucho el tono somnoliento de la pelirroja.

-Azusa, aún es temprano…- menciono Asuka segura de que aun tenía tiempo suficiente para dormir un poco más, sin embargo el rostro le cambio por completo a la pelirroja de melena alborotada esa mañana al descubrir que se había quedado dormida más tiempo del que esperaba.

-¡Lo siento!- grito la pelirroja y la llamada se corto al instante.

Unos minutos después Asuka llego al lugar acordado, curiosamente con la melena peinada de forma adecuada, completamente limpia y con ropa acorde a la ocasión que la hacía resaltar un poco dentro del grupo de amigas. La chica estaba notoriamente más descansada que las demás aunque en ese momento estaba agotada por una impresionante carrera que pego la chica desde su hogar hasta la parada.

-Es tu culpa por quedarte dormida- replico Azusa al ver que la pelirroja ni siquiera podía hablar… no tenia aliento con cual emitir sonido alguno y simplemente colapso sobre una banca cercana ante la mirada penetrante de Sakura y Jun quienes parecían nunca haber visto a alguien tan agotado.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Azusa a Ui al ver que las otras tres chicas estaban en su propio universo.

-¡Al parque de diversiones!- grito Asuka reponiéndose al instante y brincando súbitamente de gusto llena de energías renovadas mientras que asustaba a las dos chicas que la observaban y casi la daban por muerta.

-Parece que hoy no va a parar en todo el día…- menciono Azusa para sí misma, haciendo una profecía que en breves instantes vería cumplida.

La pelirroja encabezaba el contingente de chicas mientras continuaba alegre y dinámica como siempre, con Jun y Sakura detrás de ella y Ui y Azusa un poco más serias detrás. Al ver la entrada del parque de diversiones Asuka comenzó a correr provocando que las chicas la siguieran por su propia seguridad ya que corría sin preocuparle si chocaba con las demás personas o algo peor.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron a la entrada del parque completamente agotadas mientras que la dinámica pelirroja llena de energía compro las entradas mientras sus amigas se recuperaban.

Asuka junto con Sakura demostraban que eran las menores del grupo emocionándose por cualquier cosa que veían, desde una simple maquina de grúa para obtener premios hasta la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna que había en el lugar a la cual la pelirroja no tardo en convencer a sus amigas de subir.

Una vez arriba las chicas se dividieron en dos grupos. Ui cuidaría de Sakura y Jun mientras que Azusa subiría junto con Asuka, un trato que a la peli azul se le hizo medianamente justo ya que aunque Asuka era la menos calmada del grupo Ui tendría que cargar con dos molestias en lugar de una.

-La vista es hermosa- menciono Azusa, aunque la pelirroja estaba en su propio mundo mientras miraba por las ventanas y observaba los alrededores.

-¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí!- grito Asuka.

-Eso no es cierto Asuka, tú casa está al otro lado de aquella colina- menciono mucho mas será y cuerda la peli azul.

-¡Yo puedo volar!- grito de nueva cuenta Asuka al ver que ambas chicas estaban en el punto más alto de la rueda de la fortuna.

-No, no puedes…- replico de nueva cuenta Azusa.

-¿Tu puedes volar?- pregunto la pelirroja a Azusa.

-¡Claro que no, Asuka déjate ya de loqueras por favor!- grito Azusa mientras observaba que la pelirroja claramente no se iba a calmar tan fácil… lo único que mantenía a Asuka sentada en su lugar dentro del vagón de la rueda de la fortuna era la falta de espacio, de lo contrario seguramente se la habría pasado corriendo durante todo el recorrido.

Al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna Azusa se veía claramente agotada de cuidar a la pelirroja por todo el recorrido mientras que Ui parecía haber tenido un viaje mucho más tranquilo a diferencia de ella.

-¿Tan malo fue?- pregunto la castaña a la peli azul.

-Lo fue…- respondió agotada Azusa. -¿Por qué estas así de cualquier forma?- menciono la agotada peli azul a la enérgica pelirroja.

-¡Es la primera vez que vengo con unas amigas a un parque de diversiones!- respondió enérgicamente la inagotable Asuka. -¿Y ahora a cual nos subimos?- añadió la pelirroja.

-Hay uno al que yo quisiera subir… pero tal vez no sea lo que tu esperas…- menciono tímidamente Sakura observando a la pelirroja fijamente.

-¡Lo que sea Sakura-chan, hagámoslo!- respondió la nueva presidenta del club de música ligera.

Con el mismo dinamismo de siempre la pelirroja arrastro a las demás hasta el lugar a donde estaba el juego al que Sakura deseaba subir.

El carrusel era el juego elegido por Sakura, era un lugar mucho más tranquilo y distinto a lo que Asuka eligió con anterioridad, pero incluso a pesar de lo relativamente calmado Asuka parecía estar disfrutando cada instante que pasaba con sus amigas e incluso algo tan sencillo como lo que estaban haciendo parecía llenarla de felicidad.

Las chicas llevaban un buen rato en el parque de diversiones donde Ui consiguió ganar varios premios haciendo cosas excepcionales e increíbles de la nada como era su costumbre, mientras que Azusa se veía agotada por tanto soportar a la pelirroja.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos?- pregunto Ui a las chicas mientras tomaban un respiro sentadas en una banca del lugar, aunque la pelirroja continuaba corriendo de un lugar para otro.

-Creo que es turno de Ui-chan de escoger algo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- menciono Asuka, quien a pesar de todo prestaba atención a las conversaciones de sus agotadas amigas.

-Pues… hay algo que nunca he hecho y que quisiera hacer aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo aquí…- menciono Ui algo apenada de que fuera su turno para elegir.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron llenas de intriga Sakura, Jun y Asuka al mismo tiempo.

-Quisiera ir al zoológico- menciono la castaña siendo interrumpida por Jun inmediatamente. -¡Ah, yo también quisiera ir!- añadió súbitamente para después ocultar su rostro apenado por resaltar tanto.

-¡Iremos!-grito nuevamente Asuka y en unos breves instantes las chicas ya se dirigían hacia el lugar nuevamente encabezadas por la pelirroja quien en ese momento continuaba derrochando energías sin dar señales de agotarse.

El viaje al zoológico aparentaba ser ordinario y común, aunque esos dos adjetivos desparecieron al cruzar las puertas del lugar pues nuevamente Asuka se transformo en una estampida humana que corría en todas direcciones y aunque la seriedad y madurez de Azusa contrastaba seriamente con esa actitud extremadamente dinámica de la pelirroja, en esta ocasión fue todo lo contrario.

-¡Mira que trompa tan grande Asuka-chan!- gritaba Azusa mientras observaba a los elefantes.

-¡Mira el cuello tan largo de este!- respondió la pelirroja quien observaba a las jirafas.

Ui estaba fascinada por el lugar aunque las que en verdad parecían estar disfrutando todo eran Asuka y Azusa. En esta ocasión eran ellas dos las que estaban descontroladas en el lugar provocando que varios las voltearan a ver por las excentricidades de las dos chicas que habían perdido la compostura por completo.

La visita al zoológico fue algo breve aunque bastante ilustrativa para las chicas. En esta ocasión fueron Asuka y Azusa quienes salieron con las manos llenas de la tienda de recuerdos del lugar mientras que la seriedad y madurez de la peli azul brillo por su ausencia.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que haremos, Jun-Sempai?- menciono Asuka con la boca llena mientras las chicas comían en un conocido restaurante de comida rápida al que siempre solían ir juntas las cinco.

-Asuka veo tu comida…- replico Azusa refiriéndose al mal habito de la pelirroja, haciendo gala de la seriedad que la caracterizaba y que parecía haber vuelto.

-Y yo veo la tuya- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo, aun con el bocado sin terminar y sin comprender lo que la peli azul deseaba decirle.

-Pues aun no he ido a ver esa película de la que tanto hablan…- menciono la castaña de coletas. –Pero…- añadió la chica observando el gran vacío que había en su cartera después de las visitas al parque de diversiones y al zoológico.

-¡Iremos!- menciono la pelirroja mientras intentaba meterse a la boca un gran bocado de papas fritas al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… es que no tengo mucho dinero ya…- replico Jun.

-¡Iremos!- respondió Asuka… o al menos eso es lo que las chicas entendieron ya que la pelirroja continuaba hablando con la boca llena, incluso bocados más grandes de los que podía tragar hasta que al final ocurrió lo más lógico y la chica termino ahogándose con su comida.

Al llegar a los cines Jun descubrió lo que Asuka había querido decir y sin preocuparse por todo lo que estaba gastando compro las cinco entradas para la película que la Sempai de coletas deseaba ver, de igual forma compro palomitas, refrescos y todo con lo que se podía acompañar una película.

-¿Piensas comerte todo eso?- pregunto Sakura a su compañera.

-No pude comer bien… es la primera vez que mi hamburguesa intenta matarme así que no quede satisfecha- respondió la pelirroja.

-No creo que la comida haya tenido la culpa…- susurro Azusa para sí misma mientras el entusiasmo de la pelirroja continuaba en ascenso.

A final de cuentas Azusa obtuvo un poco de la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba en la sala de cine. La película que Jun deseaba ver era tan dramática que sin querer y recordando la conversación del día anterior con la pelirroja termino derramando lagrimas nuevamente.

-¿No que no eras una llorona?- menciono la pelirroja en tono burlón a la peli azul quien se secaba las lagrimas ante el dramatismo de la historia que tenía en pantalla.

-Ya déjame en paz Asuka- replico la peli azul aun triste por causa de la película, aunque al final de la cinta Azusa tendría su venganza pues la acumulación de comidas en el estomago de la pelirroja finalmente causaron el efecto más lógico.

Azusa esperaba afuera del baño de damas de los cinemas mientras escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del estomago de la pelirroja. Su rostro estaba un poco molesto, aunque Asuka obtenía lo que merecía, tenía que ser ella quien lidiara con la pelirroja.

-Comiste demasiado y aquí quisiste seguir comiendo… ¿En verdad que esperabas que ocurriera?- pregunto Azusa al ver que la pelirroja salía con una mano en el estomago y otra tapándole la boca debido a las nauseas que tenia.

-Pues no esperaba que saliera por donde entro…- respondió aun alegre y desafiante la pelirroja antes de volver a meterse al baño de forma súbita pues parecía que la comida aun no terminaba de salir.

El atardecer de ese día tan agotador para las chicas del club de música ligera estaba llegando y el momento de que el día en el que decidieron despedirse estaba llegando. Las cinco chicas caminaban por la calle mientras aun recordaban todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que tú querías hacer Azusa?- pregunto mucho más tranquila la pelirroja después de lo ocurrido en el cine.

-Es cierto, dejamos a Azusa al final y posiblemente no nos alcance el tiempo…- menciono algo triste Sakura.

-Tiempo… ni dinero- menciono Jun entristecida de la misma manera que su amiga, solo que por una causa muy distinta que recordaba cada que veía su cartera vacía.

-Lo que quiero hacer no necesita tiempo ni dinero- respondió la peli azul sin decir ni una palabra más al instante en que se dirigió al frente de las chicas y comenzó a guiar sus pasos.

Azusa las llevo por un camino que todas conocían y al instante todas supieron que es lo que la peli azul deseaba. Al llegar al lugar todas lo confirmaron.

-Deseaba ver el salón del club por última vez- menciono Azusa al momento de detenerse afuera de la preparatoria. El lugar estaba cerrado como era de esperarse después de la graduación y la peli azul se conformo con observar desde lejos al igual que Ui y Jun, pues para las tres esta seria al última vez que verían el salón de música ligera de la preparatoria pues ahora eran universitarias.

-Listo, vayamos a casa de Asuka como estaba planeado- menciono Azusa unos instantes después.

Las cinco chicas le dieron la espalda a la escuela que lentamente se quedaba atrás al instante en que el sol desaparecía del horizonte de la misma manera y la luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar en la oscuridad. Bajo ese escenario y mientras todas caminaban un poco delante de ella Azusa volteo una última vez para observar una de las ventanas del club donde paso tres años de su vida y tantas cosas le ocurrieron, tanto buenas como malas pero ella siempre había estado ahí sintiéndose más viva que nunca en su vida.

-Gracias club de música ligera… y adiós- menciono la peli azul al instante en que sonreía alegremente recordando muchas de las cosas que vivió en ese lugar.

-¡Azusa no te quedes atrás!- gritaron sus amigas quienes la esperaban con algo de distancia entre ellas.

Sin decir una palabra más la peli azul con la sonrisa aun en el rostro y los ojos un poco llorosos corrió al encuentro de sus amigas.

-¿Aun estas llorando por la película Azusa?, en verdad eres una llorona- replico Asuka al ver a la peli azul.

-¡Ya basta Asuka!- replico seriamente la peli azul a su amiga, con quien a pesar de todo continuaba riendo como en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho.

En la casa de la pelirroja, Ton, la tortuga mascota del club ya esperaba a las chicas pues sería responsabilidad de Asuka desde ahora en adelante. La mamá de la pelirroja ya esperaba a las niñas con una cena en la que se notaba el esfuerzo de la ama de casa, así como también se apreciaba que era una ocasión especial. Todas comieron alegremente a excepción de una persona… Asuka después de todo lo que le paso no tenía deseos de meter más comida a su boca por un buen tiempo.

Las chicas sabían que era una despedida pero ninguna actuaba de acuerdo a ello, todas reían y jugaban en la habitación de la pelirroja mientras lentamente el sueño las vencía e incluso en ese momento las risas no paraban, era la despedida más alegre que jamás hubiera tenido cualquiera de ellas desde el momento en que el día comenzó hasta el momento en que las luces se apagaron.

En medio de la habitación oscura solo los susurros de los sueños de las chicas se escuchaban. Azusa como siempre se levanto al baño a la mitad de la noche y al volver a la cama no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente, así que se quedo en silencio observando a sus compañeras profundamente dormidas. Jun susurraba fragmentos de la película mientras dormía además de tener la boca y la almohada llenas de saliva. Ui como siempre era ordenada incluso dormida y solo se notaba la profundidad con la que descansaba. Sakura roncaba y su manera de dormir no era la más adecuada, pero aun así la chica parecía cómoda mientras que por su parte Asuka profundamente dormida no emitía sonido alguno y cubría su rostro con la cobija.

-No se vayan…- escucho Azusa a lo lejos y de inmediato volteo su mirada a la fuente del sonido.

Asuka se había dado la vuelta mostrando su rostro a Azusa mientras seguía dormida. La cobija que la cubría no siguió el movimiento de la pelirroja y la personalidad de la baterista quedo al descubierto.

-No se vayan…- susurraba una y otra vez Asuka mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar dormida.

-Así que esto es lo que eres en realidad- menciono Azusa sonriendo a la pelirroja quien continuaba llorando profundamente dormida repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-No nos iremos… creo en tu promesa- menciono la peli azul mientras tomaba una de las manos de la dormida pelirroja quien a pesar de estar dormida se tranquilizo al sentir la presencia de su mejor amiga.

Asuka era una niña que parecía ser demasiado gritona, demasiado dinámica, incapaz de quedarse callada… pero Azusa descubrió como en muchas otras ocasiones que la pelirroja no dejaba de ser una niña después de todo, y ahora era la nueva presidenta del club de música ligera. El final de la historia de Azusa en la preparatoria había llegado y lo que ocurriera desde ahora en adelante dependería por completo de esta niña que sonreía despierta pero lloraba dormida por aquellas amigas de las que hoy se despedía.

Final Live: Encore

Ser profesora de la preparatoria te permite ver muchas cosas que antes como estudiante no tendrías ni idea. Este será mi tercer año como maestra del salón 3-2 y recién hace algún tiempo la segunda generación a mi cargo se graduó. Este año no conozco a ninguna de las estudiantes del salón, pero espero que las cosas salgan tan bien como los dos años anteriores. Solo tengo amistad con dos chicas de segundo año que hace unos días me recordaron a mi misma cuando formaba parte del club de música ligera.

Si Azusa las viera se sentiría orgullosa aunque tal vez también se sienta un poco incomoda por los hábitos que Asuka le está imponiendo al club.

La primera semana de clases Asuka se la paso corriendo de un lado para otro, arrastrando a Sakura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha cargaba una enorme cantidad de panfletos promocionales del club de música ligera. La pelirroja buscaba nuevos miembros para mantener vivo el club que sus tres amigas ahora universitarias le encomendaron y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Su método era similar en todos los casos: siempre se acercaba arrastrando a su compañera castaña detrás de ella y prácticamente le restregaba en la cara a las personas los panfletos.

-¡El club de música ligera te necesita!- les decía a todas para después dejarles un panfleto y seguir corriendo mientras Sakura se quejaba en vano del dinamismo de la pelirroja.

La energía con la que hacia esto dejaba sorprendidas a muchas chicas e incluso hubo alguna que le dio su cartera a la pelirroja quien puso en el rostro una mueca de sorpresa… la pobre chica de primero creía que la pelirroja la estaba asaltando con todo ese entusiasmo que le ponía a las cosas.

A pesar de todo Asuka tiene algo que al club le faltaba pues de alguna manera fue capaz de traer miembros nuevos antes de la presentación ante las chicas de nuevo ingreso. Aunque la primera chica que llego era una bajista extremadamente tímida, incluso más que otra de las bajistas del anterior club: Mio Akiyama. La chica estaba tan confundida acerca de lo que estaba pasando que hasta parecía que la pelirroja la había secuestrado, ya que la llevo arrastrando por las escaleras al igual que a Sakura… ¿De dónde saca tanta energía esta niña?

Pocos días después una guitarrista y una tecladista se unieron al club pues la campaña tan extraña que la pelirroja había estado haciendo de alguna manera estaba funcionando. Así la banda base estaba formada y la presentación ante las chicas de primer año fue algo memorable. ¿Cuál canción creen que tocaron?, ni siquiera están cerca de adivinar si creen que fue alguna de las que practicaron el año anterior. Las notas de Fuwa Fuwa Time sonaron de nueva cuenta en el auditorio de la escuela preparatoria causando un efecto increíble en las alumnas de primero.

17 alumnas contando a la presidenta Asuka y la segunda presidenta Sakura. El salón nunca había estando tan lleno, ni siquiera cuando yo era alumna del club de música ligera y teníamos 11 miembros. A final de cuentas el salón estaba tan lleno que resultaba imposible que las chicas practicaran al mismo tiempo y la presión recayó sobre la pelirroja a quien todas las chicas exigieron una solución. Sobra decir que la capacidad de Asuka para lidiar con el asunto era nula y se escapo dejando la mirada de las nuevas miembros fijas en Sakura quien a pesar de ser sumamente confiada es extremadamente tímida la primera vez… la chica castaña casi se desmaya.

Poco tiempo después comprendí que es lo que planeaba Asuka al compartir la presidencia con Sakura. Cuando el momento de la primera reunión de presidentes llego el tema a tratar era el cambio de salón del club de música ligera. A pesar de ser el tema principal la pelirroja se quedo dormida en la reunión y su idea era que Sakura atendiera todo mientras ella dormía, aunque su plan no resulto del todo ya que la castaña se quedo dormida a su lado también.

A final de cuentas Asuka tomo una decisión importante: no cambiar de salón, en lugar de eso el club se dividió en tres grupos y mientras un grupo ensayaba los otros dos tomaban té y comían dulces como era costumbre… a excepción del viernes.

La puerta del club de música ligera se abrió súbitamente y los rostros de las dos chicas de segundo año aparecieron frente a sus nuevas miembros, las cuales se encontraban a la expectativa.

-¡Chicas ensayen mucho, las veremos el lunes!- menciono la pelirroja antes de cerrar la puerta de nueva cuenta y de que los pasos que corrían bajando las escaleras se escuchaban.

-¿Sawako Sensei, exactamente a donde van Asuka-Sempai y Sakura-Sempai los viernes?- pregunto una de las chicas de nuevo club de música ligera.

-Tienen una promesa que cumplir- respondí sabiendo lo que hacían los viernes las chicas.

Unas cuadras después de correr a toda velocidad como era costumbre de la pelirroja, las dos chicas entraron al campus universitario y lo cruzaron llamado la atención de todos los estudiantes que observaban a las dos pequeñas niñas de preparatoria quienes aun portaban sus uniformes.

Las dos entraron en uno de los edificios más alejados del campus donde los sonidos de la música se escuchaban desde la distancia. Era el edificio donde los clubes musicales estaban asignados y el lugar donde Azusa, Ui y Jun habían pedido un salón para practicar. En el lugar la batería de Asuka ya esperaba en el lugar y solo restaba a que las dos chicas de preparatoria cruzaran por la puerta.

-¡Perdón por la demora!- menciono la pelirroja al instante en que cruzaba la puerta junto con Sakura quien prácticamente se estaba desmayando por la falta de aliento.

Azusa sonrió alegremente al instante de ver de nueva cuenta a sus amigas quienes cumplían la promesa que le habían hecho. Las cinco chicas a pesar de la distancia continuaban con su amistad y su música.

_**K-ON! GeneX**_

_**The End**_


End file.
